


Remember me

by 2020IronBagheera



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2020IronBagheera/pseuds/2020IronBagheera
Summary: The 2008 year. A military regiment from Madrid arrives at the Valencia military base of the Spanish Armed Forces to train new fighters. During the accident, Raquel Murillo was rescued by the young Colonel Sergio Marquina. A few moments were enough for love to arise in their souls, but can these feelings help overcome those obstacles that will destroy their quiet happiness?P.S. For all the soldiers who serve in the Army.For all fallen heroes who did not return to their families.For all warriors who gave us the opportunity to see the peaceful sky over our heads...You will never be forgotten. Nothing will be forgotten.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. There are no accidents?

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it seems that there is no strength to carry on this difficult path. Sometimes it seems that life has lost all colors, has lost its meaning. Sometimes it seems that this blow was the last. Sometimes it seems that you are completely alone in endless darkness ... But still, in the impenetrable void of grief and loss, a small ray of light sparkles, which is called Hope ...

The sea ... Light blue, raging and menacing, it seemed, had no boundaries. It was boundless and mysterious, causing delight and horror at the same time. The work did not often allow her to enjoy the seashores and soak up the sunny beach, so the news that her regiment was being sent to the sea caused delight. There was a whole month of staying in this magnificent city ahead, so Raquel made a promise to herself at the first opportunity to leave the base and plunge into the kingdom of Poseidon.

"See you´re enjoying the water?" a voice on the left made Raquel jump up and in an instant pull the pistol out of its holster. 

"Damn it, Suarez, your motherfucker ..." the girl cursed, recognizing the one who caught her by surprise. The brunet burst out laughing. 

"Years go by, but your habits don't change, Colonel. As daring and sharp as that bullet that you almost killed me with?"

"And your tongue is still as long as our road here." Raquel instantly blurted out in response. "How are our newcomers, I hope they haven't done anything stupid, have they?"

"Calm down, beauty, you have the best fighters. Trust that they won't let you down."

"Let's hope that your words correspond to reality. Okay, while there is time, I'll wind a couple of circles." - Deftly jumping into the saddle, Raquel immediately rushed forward. She didn't even notice that a young man her age couldn't take his eyes off her. Sergio Marquina, like her, entered service from an early age and, thanks to many merits in record lines, received the rank of Colonel. Maybe the service was not easy, but it helped him forget about the pain of losing his brother. Andres, who after the death of his parents devoted his whole life to his younger brother, inherited the same disease, that killed their mother. He often recalled it. Sometimes he woke up in a cold sweat, shouting his name, but the answer was only the emptiness that settled in his soul. 

"Oooh, I see someone has a crush on the new Colonel," said Agustin, who was standing next to him, spiked his friend. "I understand, buddy, she is a real fire. And between us, I heard that she has no one.

"I absolutely do not understand what you are talking about, Comrade General."

Sergio's cheeks immediately flashed a treacherous blush. Damn, the old prankster saw absolutely everything. 

"Oh, you really think I don't recognize this gaze? After all, when I was young, I looked at my wife the same way. You would be better off not wasting time with me here, but acting because then someone else will take her away from you, and you, my dear one, will regret all your life that you missed the chance."

For a moment Sergio became thoughtful and realized that the General was right. But there was no more time to think more: the girl, having made a circle, returned to the starting point and stopped near the students. Suddenly the horse whinnied and, jumping up on its hind legs, rushed forward with frantic speed. There, where there was an abyss, the fall from which was fatal for both the animal and the rider. 

"He carries her into the abyss ... Thunder, to me !!" he grunted, whistling calling for his horse. After a couple of seconds, a black stallion was next to him. Immediately jumping into the saddle, Sergio rushed towards the girl. He perfectly understood that his idea was insane, perhaps even deadly, but he certainly could not do otherwise. 

"Well, go ahead, boy, don't let me down, faster !!!"

Meanwhile, Raquel tried in vain to stop the frightened animal, which carried her straight into the jaws of death. Is this how her life will end? She will die at 24 without even having time to taste the taste of true love and happiness? Without having time to travel and see the world? The abyss was inexorably approaching and with every second her hope of salvation faded away.

"Come on, forward, faster !!!" she heard a voice behind. A rider on a black horse rushed to her aid.

"Stop, stop, stop!" his strong hand grabbed the reins. Although the animal was much stronger than an ordinary person, the effect of surprise and a firm voice made him jump up in surprise. One powerful leap knocked her to the ground. The blow was strong enough and Raquel could not hold back her cry, feeling a burning pain in her ankle and the back of her head. Shaking her head, she raised herself with difficulty on her elbows and watched as her savior fearlessly calmed the furious animal. 

"Hey, buddy, that's it, everything is fine, calm down ... " his hand continued to grip the stallion, which had finally begun to calm down. Soon he allowed himself to be stroked, and still snorting and wagging his tail from side to side, obediently lowered his head. 

"How are you? Can you get up?" The man's attention shifted to her. For a moment she stood motionless, staring at the one who had saved her life. The warm brown eyes reminded her of her dad, as did the shock of his black, unruly hair. There was such kindness and warmth from him that Raquel immediately wanted to be in his arms, in which she could finally be a small and weak girl. But fatigue prevailed, and, closing her eyes, she collapsed to Earth. 

"Hey!" managed to shout Sergio, catching a beautiful stranger in his arms. He understood that it was not entirely correct to admire the girl who was unconscious in his arms, but her beauty bewitched him. Fascinated so much that he just froze in place and only the neighing horses brought him back to reality. The girl seemed extremely light to him, so without any effort, he picked her up and carried her towards the medical center. 

"Doctor, call someone a doctor, she needs help!" he shouted. Several soldiers ran to carry out his order and doctors approached him.

"What happened?"

"Falling from a horse, the blow was strong enough. You’ll save her, right?"

"We'll do our best." the doctor promised him, checking the pulse of the victim. 

“Well, your story promises to be interesting,” the General quietly whispered, watching the alarmed soldier.


	2. The sea, you and me -and the world stopped existing...

"Oh my God ..." Raquel hissed, barely having time to open her eyes. The headache felt as if a red-hot knife had been stuck into her skull and left there to cool down. Looking around, Raquel recognized the walls of the hospital room. The left leg was bandaged tightly, and there was a plaster on the forehead. She remembered how she rode a horse and how almost fell into the abyss, but the stranger managed to save her. Who is he? She never had time to find out his name, because she passed out, will she have a chance to thank him? His kind face and such soothing eyes flashed before her eyes again. What the hell is she thinking about? Idiot put yourself in order and return to service. The leg responded with aching pain as she began to pace the room, but clenching her teeth, Raquel stubbornly tried to limp to the mirror, near which stood flowers in a neat blue vase. Nearby was a huge basket of various fruits. Inhaling the scent of red roses, the girl closed her eyes dreamily. Yes, someone clearly guessed her preferences. The note, hidden among the petals, indicated her name. 

"For the fearless stallion tamer, 

Welcome to Valencia, a sunny oasis on the Mediterranean coast. I hope you enjoy the exotic paradise gardens and spacious sandy beaches that drive local tourists crazy. It will be my honor to serve with you. I wish you a speedy recovery because it will give me the opportunity to show you all the sights.

Colonel Sergio Marquina "

Raquel didn't even notice that she was reading the letter with a silly smile. It turns out that her savior was not only fearless but also romantic. Damn, what are you even thinking about, you fool, maybe he already has a family? At the very least, she must thank him. Straightening her clothes and hair, Raquel went out into the street. The bright daylight made her cover her eyes with her hand. Somewhere to the left, the voices of soldiers were heard. They were actively winding circles around the site under the leadership of a tall dark-haired man. Heartbeat faster when he turned and she recognized him as the same Sergio. Yes, it was definitely him. It seemed like a blush flashed on his cheeks as soon as he saw her.

"Continue training, I'll be back soon!" Shouted Sergio and went to meet Raquel. Heart started beating like crazy and the closer the distance became, the more often it beat, despite the diligence with which he tried to hide his excitement. 

"I think this is the part where I have to say thank you" started a conversation Raquel. Sergio smiled.

"Do not think, just promise that you will be more careful with the horses, I may not be around next time. 

"Heyyyy, he was just bitten by some insect and he got scared! Lightning is my faithful comrade, you can't even imagine how much we went through together! 

Hearing the horse's nickname, Sergio could not help laughing, causing the indignation of his companion. 

"Lightning, you say? "

"What's wrong with that? "Raquel was clearly confused, but suddenly Sergio whistled deafeningly and a black stallion galloped towards him. The one on which he saved her. 

"Get familiar with the one without whom your salvation would be unreal. His name is Thunder and we have known each other for many, many years.

"Excuse me...Thunder, you say?" Laughing answered Raquel and took a few steps towards the stallion. Sergio froze in surprise when he saw him letting Raquel touch his mane. 

“What a good boy,” she said, stroking her luxurious mane, “thank you and your master for saving me."

"How did you do that? 

"What are you talking about? 

"Thunder is a mustang. And he never let anyone near him but me. Till this very moment.

Raquel froze for a second and then continued to admire the animal. Not noticing that Sergio also admired her.

"How can I thank you for saving?" she asked. 

"If you allow me, I would gladly invite you to dinner. Somewhere near the sea. 

"Is this a date invitation? 

"This is an invitation to dinner" Sergio's eyes flashed with a crafty twinkle. 

"Well, considering that I have never had dinner by the sea in my life, I think this offer sounds very tempting. 

Raquel smiled and bowed her head. 

"Then I am waiting for you in 3 days at 6 pm on the beach of Las Arenas. Just follow the fire towards Hope. You will understand everything. 

"All right, Colonel. You know how to create intrigue. But now I beg your pardon, but I've been idle for too long, it's time for me to talk to my guys. 

"See you soon, Colonel." 

"See you soon, Colonel."

With the same silly smiles on their lips, Sergio and Raquel went in different directions. Deep inside they realized that they were beginning to feel something new, so little familiar. For Sergio, the topic of relationships has always been painful. Yes, he always had enough attention from women, sometimes it was even too much. But his service was not so simple - constant business trips, trips, and transfers were the eternal companions of his life. After Alicia's betrayal, who could not wait for his return from the army, he stopped believing that he would meet the one who would agree to wait for him, knowing that he might not return home. Was he right or wrong? Only time will tell, although somewhere in the depths of soul light of hope still burned.

* 3 days later *

The beach that Raquel came to was very large and beautiful: the golden sand seemed to be playing catch-up with the waves of the sea. The sea breeze played with her hair, destroying her hairstyle, which she tried from time to time to restore. The outlines of houses could be seen in the distance, and the voices of seagulls were heard somewhere in the sky. The place was so cozy and beautiful that she even forgot why she was even here. The beach was practically empty. Okay, she's on the beach, but where to go now? The instruction to "follow the fire to hope" was not so clear, but here lights lit up on the sand and created a road to the sea. And as soon as the last light came on on the beach, a light flashed in the distance, pointing to the yacht. The letters also lit up, making up the word "Esperanza".

"Follow the fire to Hope" the girl whispered with a smile. Because of the service, most of her male acquaintances are military, but Sergio is the only man she can surely call a romantic. Damn, idiot, what are you even thinking about? He just saved your life, and you should thank him for that, nothing more. The girl shook her head angrily, shaking off bad thoughts, but as soon as she saw Sergio, who helped her on board, she realized that it was all in vain. His eyes and smile captivated her again and she didn't know how to deal with it. Or maybe she shouldn't have struggled with the feeling that arose in her soul at all?

\- You say follow the light to Hope? I admit this is very unusual." she told him. And then she leaned over to his ear and whispered softly, “But I like it."

The touch of her hand seemed to burn his skin. 

"Glad you liked it," Sergio answered with sincere delight. 

"To be honest, I try to avoid this place, too painful memories, but just tell me - we will immediately go to the sea. 

"If you don't mind, I would really love to ride. I don't often manage to admire the sea, so I confess that I almost screamed with joy when I heard that we were going to this particular city." 

"In this case, you must visit MalvaRosa, there are magnificent landscapes.

"I hope you can be my guide?"

"I will be happy to show you the whole city." these words pleasantly surprised Sergio, who still had a hard time realizing that he had invited a woman on a yacht for the first time. Raquel had always seemed stunning to him, even during their first meeting after she fell from her horse, but now, in this blue dress that emphasized every contour of her flawless body, she seemed to him a goddess. The brightest, extraordinary, and adorable goddess he had ever met. The table that was set simply amazed Raquel with the variety and number of dishes: paella, gazpacho, sushi, lasagna, ravioli, parmesan, gelato, risotto, tropical fruits, different varieties of wine ... 

"Okey, that's it, I've figured out all your plans, Colonel." -Raquel gave her companion a sly look that even scared him for a second. "You just decided to lure me on a yacht and kidnap me for a few weeks. Only this can explain why there is so much food on the table."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sergio burst out laughing. Hell, not only did this woman have an unearthly beauty, she was smart, kind, and, to all this, she had a great sense of humor. It was so easy and pleasant with her as if he had known her all his life. It was as if she was his longtime childhood friend who just came to visit him after a long separation. It turned out that they had quite similar preferences in food and music, which they both adored from early childhood. Raquel was surprised to learn that they built their careers almost simultaneously and at a fairly young age received high titles. Both felt the coziness and comfort that they sometimes lacked so much. Soon they decided to go for a ride and the yacht was unanchored. Climbing on the bow of the ship, Raquel watched with delight as the waves of the sea met obstacles in their path. 

"Can I ask one question?" Raquel's voice distracted Sergio from wandering thoughts. 

"Anything you want."

“You said there were bad memories associated with this place. As far as I understand, something sad happened here. What happened?"

There was so much sadness in his eyes that for a moment Raquel regretted even talking about it. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked about this, I'm sorry." 

"Hey, it's okay, it's just... I don't talk to anyone about my past. This yacht once belonged to my brother. After the death of our parents, Andres devoted his whole life to me. He did everything to ensure that I never lacked anything. It was he who raised me and to be honest, I do not know where I would be if he was not next to me. But he died too early. He was taken by the same disease that took our mother. And it happened right here. And every time I come here, that day appears in front of my eyes, as if it were only yesterday, although almost 4 years have already passed."

Raquel's soft hand covered his palm and squeezed it lightly. Sergio was surprised to see that there were tears in her eyes.

"My dad died before I was born, so I don't even remember him. But I’m even scared to imagine what it was like for you to lose the one who was so dear to you, the one with whom you have so many memories. This is probably the worst thing that can happen in everyone's life."

Smiling, Sergio gently brushed aside a tear that rolled down her cheek. 

"Now you know something about me that I usually don't like to talk about. But with you, I am always ready to talk about everything in the world."

Her lips seemed so inviting to him that all he wanted to do at that moment was to grab her and bite into them with a passionate kiss, but they knew each other so little, and it seemed that there was all the time of the world ahead. By the time they returned to the shore, it was already midnight. Raquel happily allowed Sergio to lead her to the apartment, which, in fact, was not that far from the beach. She knew perfectly well that she could handle any robber who would now dare to attack her. She just wanted to be with him for a moment longer.

"Thanks for the evening, it was just incredible. And I will happily walk around the city with you whenever the chance comes."

"Then I will look forward to this day. Good night, Raquel."

"Good night, Sergio." 

Raquel whispered and kissed him on the cheek, unable to contain her emotional impulse. A wave of heat went through his body when her lips touched his cheek, lingering a little longer than they should have stayed there, but she had already disappeared. As soon as she entered the apartment, Raquel immediately tossed her bag and heels and flopped onto the bed with a dreamy expression. They spent only one evening together, but for some reason, it seemed to her that this evening would completely change her life.


	3. And only yours will I be forever

"Holy shit!" With a loud cry, Raquel jumped up as if scalded. The clock was 08:00, which means that for the first time in her life she overslept. Punctuality has always been an integral part of her character and being late even by 20 minutes was a disaster for her. Today she broke all anti-records, having overslept for 3 hours. Surely training has already begun without her, damn, is this an example she sets for her soldiers? Putting on the shape in a record 30 seconds, the girl began to give her hair a relatively good look. In a hurry, putting shoes on, Raquel jumped out of the house, continuing to scold herself for carelessness. Or did she scold herself for running to work with a smile on her lips, completely not thinking about what she would be told for being late? At this time, the streets of Madrid were not as deserted as at 5 am, so the road took her a little longer than usual. 

"Raqueeeel ... I see that someone had a very good morning" Suarez did not miss the chance to joke. 

"Just shut up, please ..." Raquel's cheeks immediately flushed. 

"Oh, okay, who doesn't happen to be late... Even Raquel Murillo can oversleep the service if she had a good date before." 

Raquel's murderous look didn't promise the guy anything good. 

'It was just dinner I was invited to."

"Well, of course ... Which is why you both showed up late today with Harry Potter hairstyles."

"Raquel immediately straightened her hair, barely restraining her laughter, remembering the image of a long-haired boy, whose hair always stuck out in all directions. 

"Okey, okay... but do not forget to invite for the wedding."

"You are unbearable, Suarez ..."

"Our paths have crossed before when I was very young. And I can say with confidence: Sergio is the bravest, smartest and kindest soldier I have ever known. Therefore, I will be calm for you, because I know for sure that he will make you happy.

"Calm down, pimp. He saved my life and invited me to dinner, that's it, end of the story." Raquel understood that it was better to stop Suarez, otherwise, the whole regiment would soon discuss this situation.

As it turned out, Suarez could not have described Sergio better - he was quite strict, but at the same time, the whole regiment loved and respected him. He was an incredible romantic: every day Raquel found either flowers or sweets meant for her. Sometimes they were passed by the cadets, and everyone watched with smiles as these two tried to hide their feelings. He was caring, affectionate, attentive, and understanding. They could walk around the city for hours, with loud laughter attracting the attention of passers-by. They loved to swim and walk for hours on the beach, not thinking at all that in the morning they had to go somewhere. At such moments, time simply ceased to exist for them.

"I have to go back to Madrid, do you understand what that means?" Raquel said thoughtfully. She was laying on his chest, watching the waves hit the shore. Sergio kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"That we need to part, but Raquel, dear," he gently stroked her cheek,"I will never leave you, believe me."

"I love you and do not want to leave." Sobbing like a toddler, Raquel hid her face in his neck. "I have never been so happy. I feel so good when you're around. I feel bad when I think about the fact that we will have to part, even if it will not be for a long time." 

"Don't worry, anyway, I'll always be with you. They will definitely transfer you to us, it just will take some time. Will you wait?" 

"I am ready to wait for you all my life, just to know that you will be here." For a while, Sergio continued to admire his beloved. 

"Where did you come to me from, confess, Andres sent you from heaven to me? Watch me?" Sergio could not take his eyes off the girl who won his heart in such a short time. Raquel burst out laughing and kissed the man. 

"This is a secret, Marquina, and do not even think that I will tell you it so quickly." 

"Sooo... In that case... How will you like this?" With a smile, Sergio pushed Raquel off the water, causing her loud protests. They understood perfectly well that tomorrow they would already be in different cities, at a great distance from each other, but now they were fully enjoying their last night together. After Raquel left, the whole world seemed to turn gray and gloomy. He continued to automatically perform his duties, without stopping to think about the one who won his heart forever. Each phone call was more precious than gold for both of them because the service left them so little time for themselves. Sometimes it seemed to Raquel that the move had lasted an eternity: there were constantly some problems that had to be solved. Yet Raquel only thought that soon it would help her return to her loved one. Fortunately, all the documents were soon completed and now Raquel was officially considered part of the Valencia Rapid Deployment Ground Force Headquarters. After collecting her things, she caught the first bus to Valencia. Without wasting a second, she immediately got in touch with Sergio to tell him wonderful news ... 

* Valencia *

"Oh, Sergio, you are here, I was looking for you!" Agustin's voice distracted Sergio from talking with newbies. 

"Comrade General, were you looking for me?"

"Colonel, there is news, and I think you will like it. Raquel Murillo will soon be with us, officially she is already considered part of our team. You can be together soon, doves." 

Sergio could hardly contain a cry of joy. 

"When will she be here?" 

"Find out from her. You can rest for a day, but on Friday I am waiting for you two at exactly 6 on the spot."

"You are the best, General, thank you!" Shouted Sergio and suddenly, jumping up in the air, shouted a joyful "YES!". Pulling out his phone, he wanted to dial Raquel, but her name was already on the screen. 

"My love, hello, I was just told. When are you going to be here?" he replied in a joyfully excited tone. 

"Hi dear. I have already left Madrid, I will be there in the evening around 7, can we meet?"

"Yes, of course, I will ...." Because of a powerful explosion, the phone fell from his hand and the connection was cut off. Flying back Sergio hit his head against the wall. Completely confused and disoriented, he wearily closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the floor. Time began to drag on somehow unusually slowly as if someone had suspended it on purpose. It was quiet, so quiet as if the sound had been erased from the face of the Earth forever. Someone touched his shoulder and actively shook him. Rolling over onto his back with difficulty, he recognized the General, who was trying to tell him something. Damn, why didn't he hear anything?

"Sergio, damn it, come to your senses, come on, boy! Come on, come on!"

Instead of words, Sergio only managed to hear some strange squeak, which turned into words after another couple of good minutes. 

"Damn ... what ... what the hell happened?" Sergio hissed, trying to normalize his feelings. 

"Alive, Thank God ... Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'm fine, are there any victims? 

"Unknown, if you can, come with me."

"And where is mine ....Fuck!" Sergio cursed, picking up the remains of what was once his phone. How can he contact Raquel now, for sure she will go crazy!?

"Come on, dude, you will have time to get in touch with your beauty, let's go!" 

"Yes, of course, I will ..." some sharp sound in the background interrupted the conversation and instead of Sergio's voice, she heard only some short beeps. The heart skipped a beat. Something has definitely happened and this something could be a disaster. With trembling fingers, Raquel dialed his number again.

"The subscriber's phone is turned off or is out of range ..." 

"Fuck!" Raquel screamed, trying to get her breathing in order. There are still 2 hours ahead, during which she will simply go crazy. An attempt to contact the unit was also unsuccessful. Something has obviously happened. The road never seemed to her so long and painful, despite the fact that it took only 2 hours to drive. The weather was sunny and bright as if mocking her. 

"Is it possible to go faster?" Raquel asked the driver. He carefully examined the girl, whose face expressed continuous alarm and excitement. 

"Where are we in such a hurry, Colonel? Probably to him, the only him?"

"It's not important, just please, hurry up." 

"Hey, baby, don't worry, let's get some speed, don't worry!" and the old man really put up speed, overtaking other cars. She always liked trips, liked the roads, but this time she wanted this particular trip to end as quickly as possible. She was looking so desperately at the faces of people, but Sergio was nowhere to be found. The phone was still out of reach, so leaving her things in the storage room, she immediately went to the base. As she approached, she noticed a plume of smoke rising into the air. The heart contracted painfully with a bad feeling. No, no, no, he must be alive, no, it couldn't have happened. Barely standing on her feet, she forced herself to come closer. Inside there was complete chaos: soldiers ran back and forth, helping the wounded, and at least half of the building was damaged.

"What happened here?" Raquel asked the soldier running by. 

"An explosion in the armory, most of the supplies detonated, there are dead and injured."

"Colonel Marquina... Where is he?" Raquel tried her best to control her emotions.

"La Fe, the victims were taken to the hospital, he is there." 

Without wasting a second, Raquel immediately caught the nearest taxi and immediately drove to the hospital.

"God, dear, please, just hold on, I'm already here, please ..."

"Marquina, bloody hell, I repeat again: you are not going anywhere! And this is an order!" The general stubbornly tried to calm the guy who was desperately rushing to the exit. 

"You don't understand: she is waiting for me and I must meet her! I'm very well, those are just scratches!" a sharp headache made him lie down on the bed with a loud scream. 

"Colonel, you have 3rd-degree burns, and if you do not let me heal you, the consequences can be very, very unpleasant, I'm still not talking about other wounds!" 

"Dumbhead, go to bed and do not argue with the commander, you will not go anywhere."

"Sergio!" someone abruptly opened the door, like a whirlwind bursting into the room. Sergio's face stretched into a smile when he saw her. It was Raquel. Her eyes were red, tears were rolling down her cheeks, and by the breathlessness, one could tell that she had been running for a long time. 

"My love ..."

"Alive, Lord, you are alive ..." she whispered. Tears poured in a new stream. 

"Of course I am alive, come to me ..." he held out his hands with a smile, into which Raquel jumped, without wasting a second, but as soon as her fingers touched the body, the wounds reminded about themselves felt with terrible pain.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry ... You scared me ..." Raquel immediately moved away, afraid that she had hurt him. There were burns on his chest and arms, and there also was a wound on his forehead that had only recently been sutured. 

"What's wrong with him, General?"

"Thank God, you came. Maybe at least he will listen to you. Your hero has burns, he needs to heal, but he was eager to meet you, not wanting to give in to treatment."

"Do not worry. He will be treated here until not a single scar remains." Raquel tightly held her beloved by the hand, unable to take her eyes off him. 

"Okay, lovebirds, enjoy, rest as long as you need, but upon full recovery, I am waiting for you both at the service." 

"Yes, Comrade General." both answered in chorus. 

"Well, Colonel, welcome to the new house." winking to the couple, Agustin left the room.

"Now, will you let me heal you?" the nurse made another attempt to treat the obstinate patient.

"Let me." Raquel took the tube of cream from the nurse, with which she tried to treat the wounds. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Girl, believe me, I've seen some things in this life, so just say what needs to be done."

"Okay, anyway, we will always help. Cover his burns with this cream, it will relieve the pain and treat the wound, later the doctor will come to him."

After giving the medicine, the nurse left the ward, leaving the couple alone. With a trembling hand, Raquel took the medicine and began to apply it to the affected areas of his body. The skin looked waxy white, the deepest layers of the skin must have been damaged. Raquel watched with tears in her eyes as Sergio tried his best to hide the pain, which her touch caused him. 

"Leave it." His hand gently took hers. 

"Wait, another hand." the girl protested, but Sergio did not give up and began kissing her beautiful face, enjoying the fact that this separation was finally over.

"So I will have my personal, most caring nurse in the world? I am not at all against this alignment. Forgive me for not being able to meet you..."

"Dummy," laughing through tears, Raquel lightly hit him on the healthy shoulder, continuing to apply the cream. He was so weak, so dear and beloved ... Tears again poured down her cheeks. 

"Sshhh, easy, easy, don't cry, honey, everything is fine, do you hear me? I'm alive, I'm here ..." Sergio continued to whisper affectionate words, not stopping to admire his beloved.

"You scared me to death ... I didn't know what to think when in one moment you talk to me, and then everything just ends ..." 

"Were you so scared for me? My little girl, my beloved baby ..."

Whimpering, Raquel gently kissed him, hugging his neck with her arms, "Do you have any doubts? Fool, of course, I was scared for you ..."

"Raquel, baby ..." his face suddenly became serious and he made Raquel look into his eyes. "You know as well as me what the life of the military is. This situation ... This situation only confirms how we risk ourselves every day. One day I can easily leave and die: at sea, on land, it doesn't matter. But it can happen. I can leave and come back in a few years. Are you ready to wait for me?"

"I'll wait for you for as long as I must wait. For all my life, do you hear? All my life. What are several years if I've been waiting for you all my life ... " tears continued to roll down her face, and he rubbed them gently with his thumbs. Her words touched his soul. He never believed that he would ever meet true love. That he would meet the one who would be next to him, knowing that one day she could lose him. But Raquel burst into his life and proved the opposite to him. So tender and fragile, at the same time she was so strong and warlike, ready for anything so that they could be together. And even if he was not destined to live long, he wanted to live this life only with her. Only with the one who gave him so much love and happiness. Perhaps he was in a hurry with his decision, but he loved her. Loved like he never loved before. In a way that no one in the world can love.

* 2 months later * 

"What kind of а joke is that?" Raquel was really surprised. She could expect a lot, but not that the work will meet her with absolute silence. There was a feeling that everything simply froze: there was not a single person around, not a single shot, not a single sound of a struggle. She walked around the entire stadium, all the fields - no one. The inside of the building was completely dark. It was also in the laundry, dining room, bedrooms, and gym. In the assembly hall, most likely, it will be the same. That's right, there was complete silence here too. 

Son muchos años que pasaron sin decir te quiero  
Y en verdad te quiero  
Pero encuentro formas de engañar mi corazón  
Son muchos años que pasaron sin robarte un beso  
Solo quiero un beso,  
Y por esa boca no me importa ser ladrón

The loud music made her jump in surprise and put her hand on the gun. Boom. A light came on to show a man standing in the middle. Sergio. Her Sergio stood in the middle with a microphone in his hand. Only now did she realize that he was singing the song. Small lanterns on the walls illuminated the room, and Raquel realized that all the soldiers were there. What the hell is going on? Even more, questions arose when every man approached her and handed her a rose. She was holding a huge bouquet in her hands. Soon, everyone began to move according to the beat of the music. 

Déjame robarte un beso que me llegue hasta el alma  
Como un vallenato de esos viejos que nos gustaban  
Sé que sientes mariposas, yo también sentí sus alas  
Déjame robarte un beso que te enamore y tú no te vayas

Sergio took her to dance. At first, the girl was a little shy, because all colleagues and subordinates saw them, but then she gave vent to her feelings, allowing love to take her captive. When the song ended, the whole audience quieted down, but when Sergio got down on one knee, she guessed why all this was created. 

"Raquel, my dear one, my beloved one... You are the love of my life. During this time, you managed to steal my heart and soul, which now belong to you, and will always belong only to you. You are the bravest, intelligent, kind, beautiful, gentle, and affectionate woman that I have ever met, and all my life I will thank fate for bringing us together. I do not know how long I am destined to live - a year, two, ten, thirty, or forty more. I do not know what will happen to us, because fate is unpredictable and life always knows how to surprise us. I don't know where I will be in a couple of years: will I be here, will I be a military man, or will I be in a completely different country. I only know one thing: no matter what I was destined for, no matter how many years fate prepared for me, no matter how many trials await me: - I want to be with you. I want to go through everything with you, holding your beautiful hand. I want to wake up every morning from your kisses. I want to watch our children grow up, children who will be so much like you. I want to give you all my love, all my life. All myself, because I no longer know how I can live without you. Raquel, tell me ..." With a movement of his hand, he pulled out a box in which a magnificent ring shone. "Will you marry me?"

Raquel didn't know how to answer, because all this time tears were rolling down her cheeks that she could not stop. With a trembling hand, she touched his cheek. 

"Of course yes, yes, yes, yes, yes ..." she whispered, kissing his lips. Sergio smiled widely and put the ring on her finger with the same trembling hands. And then he laughed and whirled her in the air, still not believing his happiness. The audience burst into applause, immediately understanding what the answer was.

"Well, the soldiers, we did not train in vain! From this moment we start preparing for the wedding!" summed up the General, causing a loud flurry of applause. The couple looked around the audience. 

"So you did it all for me? And your late arrivals are because of your preparation?" the girl asked, looking into the eyes of her beloved with a smile. Sergio laughed and kissed her forehead, gently pressing her to him, as if afraid that she would disappear if he did not. 

"Oh, darling ... I would do anything to see this happy smile..."


	4. Come back alive

* March 2011, Valencia, 3 years after meeting * 

"And what is the situation like?" asked Sergio, walking around the parade ground, simultaneously throwing playful glances towards his wife, who was training the soldiers. Seeing this, Raquel tried to hide her smile, but the attempt ended in failure. The sun, as always, scorched the ground mercilessly, despite the fact that it was only early spring. 

"Tense. Demonstrations are increasing throughout the country, and the number of victims is growing. The UN Security Council has already passed a resolution and imposed an arms embargo. I think that soon it will be necessary to intervene to protect civilians. The UN is already working on the operation "Odyssey Dawn", so I'm afraid that soon the army will have to go to the War Zone." 

"And there is no doubt about that?"

"I would like to say otherwise, but I'm afraid that we can't do without intervention. These people are cruel and do not know what mercy is. They fight without thinking at all about how many lives they are destroying. Despite the fact that in the courtyard of the 21st century, wars still kill thousands of people, I think you know this as well as I do."

"Alas, I have to agree with you. So we have to go to Libya?"

"Yes, but so far I can’t say something more specific, hey, Colonel!" The General's attention was attracted by Raquel, who was training the soldiers. Everything was fine. Until the moment, she fell unconscious to the ground, making shots at the target. 

"Raquel!" Frightened Sergio instantly appeared next to his wife, raising her in his arms. 

"Baby, what's wrong? Come on, wake up, come on, open your eyes, come on, my dear..." but Raquel remained indifferent to his persuasions.

"She must be hidden from the sun, take her out of the open space, and then report how she is."

Raising his wife, Sergio immediately followed the Commander's advice and took her to the medical center. 

"My wife is unconscious, I need help!" Shouted Sergio, drawing the attention of the nurse on duty. 

"Place her on the couch. What happened?" the girl asked, pulling out the ammonia. 

"It was just training, and then we saw that she was lying unconscious, what happened to her?"

"I can't say for sure, there are many reasons: poor nutrition, stress, banal fatigue, pregnancy, illness ..."

Soaking cotton wool in liquid, the girl tried to bring Raquel to her senses. The medicine worked: Raquel opened her eyes and began cough.

"What is this disgusting smell, Jesus ... " with all her might she tried to contain the attack of nausea. A sigh of relief escaped Sergio's chest. 

"Oh God ..." he whispered, hugging his wife, "Why are you scaring me so much, huh?"

"Sergio?" the girl was confused "Why are we here? What happened? I was in training, how did we get here?" 

"You passed out, how do you feel?" 

"Everything is fine, I have to go to the guys." Raquel made an attempt to rise from the couch but was immediately stopped. 

"Where do you think you are going, lady? Lie down."

"Your husband is right, one does not simply faint for no reason, you need rest and examination. No training today."

"Come on, I'm fine!" Raquel protested. 

"Do not argue with the doctor, my workaholic, today you are having a rest." Sergio immediately pacified his wife. 

"Colonel, I need to examine your wife, may I ask you to leave us alone?"

"Yes of course. I'll wait for you here." leaving the office, Sergio nervously sat down on a chair, but after a couple of minutes, he jumped up and began to walk nervously in circles.

"Do you often have a similar condition?" the nurse asked, measuring the pressure. 

"In general, today is the second time, I just did not want to alarm my husband."

"Are there any other unusual symptoms? Fever, nausea in the morning, lethargy, tiredness?"

"Nothing like that, though ..." Raquel remembered this morning. "Today morning. All morning I was wildly sick, I couldn’t eat anything, do you think that this is ...." The answer to the question has already appeared in Raquel's head. Her hand touched her stomach by itself. 

"Yes, I am thinking about the same thing that you have just thought about, but without an ultrasound or a test, I cannot tell you anything for sure, these symptoms can speak of other problems in the body. You need a test or it is better to go to the gynecologist for an appointment right away. Today, you'd better avoid the sun and strenuous physical activity. It will be best if you just rest now."

Sergio felt like he had waited at least an hour when Raquel finally left the office. There was a smile on her face, and her eyes seemed to radiate excitement and happiness. 

"Raquel, baby, what? What happened to you?"

"Sergio ... "her voice trembled and was unusually quiet, "maybe I'm pregnant. It is not yet certain, but perhaps, some symptoms indicate that we will have a baby."

"What?" his lips immediately stretched into a smile, and his eyes sparkled with emotions."What did you just say?"

"That maybe we are going have a child ..." Raquel did not have time to finish the sentence, because Sergio pounced on her with kisses.

"My love... Sergio ..." the girl tried to calm her husband because those passing by were already turning their heads with laughter, "Dear, we're not alone here."

“Don't give a damn ...” he whispered, squeezing his wife tightly in his arms. "You go home, rest and do nothing, and then take a test. And this is not even discussed: if you try to argue, I will throw you over my shoulder, take you home and tie you to the bed."

"But the evening has just begun, and the training is not over!" 

"To hell with this workout, I will do everything for you, do not think about it, think only about how you will relax -reading your favorite book or watching your favorite TV series."

"I think I can handle this task very easily, Colonel." Raquel leaned her cheek against the shoulder of her beloved. "Love you ..."

"I love you too ..."

* a few hours later * 

"Raquel, honey, are you here?" having entered the house, Sergio immediately began to look for his wife. Only silence was his answer. "Sweetheart, are you home?" there was no one in the kitchen. It was weird - where could she go? Where did she go? Or did she get worse and was taken to the hospital? But, as it turned out, Raquel was in the bedroom. Curled up, she sat quietly on the bed and stared at one point.

"Ah, honey, I'm sorry ... Hi ..."

"How do you feel?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed, carefully hugging his beloved."

"Everything is good ... Sergio, I made a test ..." the girl turned her head towards him. There was so much sadness in her eyes that he immediately guessed what the answer would be.

"And?"

But Raquel only shook her head negatively, resting her head on his shoulder, barely holding back tears.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay ... Everything will be okay ... Well, I hope you go to the doctor anyway?"

"What for?" 

"Raquel, your fainting and bouts of nausea in the morning are not normal, you need to be examined. Or should I take you as a kid by the hand?" Sergio gently stroked the delicate skin on her cheek. "Yes, dear, yes. I see that something is wrong with you. Please do it ..."

"Okay ... I'll do it for you."

They both sat in silence, hugging each other tightly, thinking about the same thing. Previously, they did not often talk about children, but when they were mentioned, Sergio's face had so much enthusiasm and joy that she did not doubt for a moment: he would be a great dad who would love the baby more than anything else. Raquel remembered very well the way he reacted then to her words, and now she regretted that she had not lied.

"Sorry to let you down ..."

"What are you talking about?" 

"You're upset, aren't you?"

Sergio smiled and looked at his wife.

"It doesn't matter ... On the other hand, it would be much more difficult for me to leave if I knew that I now have two of you."

"Leave? Wait, what are you talking about, where you're going to go ???"

"Do you remember how we discussed the situation in Libya?"

"Are you talking about the Odyssey Dawn? Please, I beg you, do not say that you are going there..."

"Don't be afraid, everything will be fine..." Lying comfortably on the bed, Sergio hugged his wife and began to play with her hair. He loved it, although he himself did not understand why. "It won't be long, you won't even have time to get bored."

"You can't stay? I don't want to let you go anywhere..." 

"I can't, we need someone who will lead operations on Earth and in case of an extreme situation will be able to withdraw people from the military zone. I promise: I will do everything to get back to you as soon as possible. I can't help but go, you know it..." 

"Yes, but I also know what it's like to be in the war zone..." Raquel could no longer hold back the tears that Sergio tried to stop with kisses. "I'll go crazy here, worrying about you"

"Then I will defend myself like an animal to return to you alive. Will you wait for me?" 

"You're kidding me, right? "the indignant girl poked her husband in the rib with her elbow, and then laid her head on his chest. "I'll wait for you as long as you like ... Just come back to me, please, come back alive..."

"I'll come back, you'll see..." 

Despite all Sergio's attempts to calm her down, Raquel could not sleep that night, thinking about a future trip. Somewhere deep in her soul, she realized that she was faced with what she feared most of all: she would have to let him go, not knowing if he would return alive. Not knowing whether she will see him again, whether she can hug him, kiss him, put her head on his shoulder, or just rest with him after a long day. Swallowing tears, she pressed closer to her husband's body, trying to get the bad thoughts out of her head. Sergio smiled and, without opening his eyes, carefully hugged his beloved. Damn, it's just stupid nerves, everything will definitely be fine, he will definitely return to her alive, even if she has to wait for him forever. 

* the next morning *

Raquel watched with dismay as Sergio managed the loading of the soldiers. No matter how she tried not to pay attention to the anxiety, sadness, and longing only intensified with every second. No matter how she tried to persuade the General to send her instead of Sergio, no matter how long they quarreled and yelled at each other, she could not persuade the old man, and she was left in Spain. Finally, Sergio was able to approach her. Raquel made a promise to herself not to cry, but as soon as his hands touched his face, a flood of tears poured from her eyes. 

"Hey, why are you crying? Easy, easy, everything is fine, everything will be fine, don't worry. You still have to try hard if you want to kill me..."

"Be careful, please... "she whispered, tightly clinging to his body.

"I will ... I will definitely come back to you, do you hear me? I will return home because I have a very good reason for this - you. Will you wait for me? 

"Don't even doubt it ... I'm ready to wait for you for the rest of my life. All my life... Just remember this, please..."

Sergio's attention was drawn to the gold half-heart pendant that Raquel had around her neck. His fingers found the same pendant that he had.

"What are you doing? Why are you taking it off?"

Raquel asked as she watched Sergio take off his pendant and put it around her neck. 

"It's too valuable. I'm afraid I might lose or damage it. Keep it for me, please."

Sobbing, Raquel joined the two halves into one golden heart and hid it from prying eyes...

"When I return ... will we give birth to a little princess?"

For the first time that morning, Raquel smiled. 

"Of course, we will" she actively shook her head in agreement. "With long black hair. Like yours. Little black panther."

"With your eyes. So kind and bright."

"And we will call her Diana, like your mother..."

For a second, Sergio imagined Raquel hugging a little black-haired girl and for the first time in a day, he felt happy. 

"We will certainly return to this issue as soon as the opportunity arises." Sergio hid the curls behind her ear.

"The main thing is that we have this opportunity..."

"Hey, keep your head up, my love ... Do not think about bad. And promise me that as soon as your mother arrives, you will have a good rest. okey?"

In response, the girl just nodded her head, sniffing. Hugging tightly, the couple gave each other the last passionate kisses. Will they be able to do it again? Will they be able to hug each other again? Will they ever see the girl they just talked about? Will fate give them a chance to be happy or has decided that a couple of years were enough and now it's time for eternal separation? There were so many questions, but there were so few answers ...

"Be careful, I am begging you..." the girl whispered tenderly, putting her hand on her beloved's chest, feeling how madly it was pounding. 

"Do not worry. I will do everything to get back to you as soon as possible. Everything will be fine. Have you already made an appointment with the doctor?"

"The day after tomorrow, don't worry, I feel great."

"Not worth the risk, though."

"It's not me who is risking myself now..." Raquel whispered, pressing against her beloved as much as possible.

"Calm down... Everything will be all right, baby, everything will be fine. You won't even have time to get bored, as I'll be at home again, next to you." 

"Everyone get ready, we will sail in 5 minutes!" the signal for departure sounded. Exhaling loudly, Sergio hugged his wife one last time.

"I will definitely come back to you, don't worry."

“I love you,” Raquel whispered with tears in her eyes. Their lips joined in a goodbye kiss. Raquel watched anxiously as her husband disappeared beyond the horizon. Her hand gripped the golden heart tightly. 

"I will be waiting for you, darling. Just come back alive, please..."


	5. If only for a moment could I see your beautiful eyes...

"So tell me, Raquel, what brought you to me? What worries you?" the doctor asked the first question. 

"Lately, I noticed some symptoms, which usually indicate pregnancy, but the test showed a negative result, so my husband persuaded me to come to you." 

"What exactly bothers you?" 

"In general, I feel terribly sick in the morning, there were several fainting and I missed periods.

"When did you do the test?" the doctor asked. 

"The day before last night, does it matter?"

"Actually, it does. Let's make sure that your results were correct, and then we'll talk about more concrete steps, okay?"

Her heart skipped a few beats. Of course, she would be more than happy if that test turned out to be wrong and, of course, she would like to become a mother. Will their dream come true in a few months? Those minutes of waiting, during which the doctor activated the ultrasound machine and peered at the monitor, seemed to her like long hours of torture. And soon a smile formed on his face. 

"Well, as I thought."

"What are you talking about?" Raquel asked. 

"I do not see any diseases, I only see that you are pregnant, approximately -8 weeks."

"What?" Raquel jumped up with a loud cry. "Wait, the test was negative, are you sure about that?"

"Tests are often wrong for a variety of reasons, it happens. What I have no doubt about is that there is pregnancy and that the fetus is developing well."

A stream of tears gushed from her eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness. 

"You are sure? Can't there be any mistake?"

"Señora, I don't quite understand. Do you want this child or should I write you an abortion referral?"

"No, no, no way ..." Raquel covered her stomach with her hands as if protecting her unborn baby from invisible dangers. "It's just ... my husband and I wanted this baby so much ... that I can hardly believe that this is happening now ..." 

"It's okay, especially when this is the first pregnancy, but I think you will quickly get used to it. Do you want to listen to the heartbeat?"

"Is it possible?"

But the doctor just smiled and started pressing some buttons on the device. And Raquel heard a heartbeat in the silence of the room. 

"It's not my heartbeat, is it?" she whispered, unable to hold back her tears.

"This is proof that there is another little life inside you. Easy, easy ... By the way, your tears could be harmful to the child. I am waiting for you in 2 weeks for a scheduled examination. Now you can go home and please your husband. Avoid strenuous physical activity and stress. Better take care of yourself and your child."

Leaving the hospital, Raquel felt as if wings had suddenly grown and she could fly somewhere high into the heavens at any second. She will become a mother, give birth to a baby from a beloved man - perhaps they will have exactly the girl they talked about. The only thing that darkened her joy was that Sergio was not there now and that he could not share this happy moment with her. How is he there now? Is everything good with him? Will he return before the baby is born? 

"That's okey, baby, everything will be fine with your dad. And soon he will return to us, he will definitely return." 

* Libya, Tripoli * 

Tripoli. City, located on the shores of the bay of the Mediterranean Sea, the coolest industrial and commercial center in Libya. The first time he came to this city was when he was 20: Andres persuaded him to go on some kind of journey and he decided to start from Africa. Although they stayed here for a short time, he remembered well this city, filled with Arab culture. Will, at least one of these magnificent buildings be preserved after it's all over? Most likely, it will not be possible to do without an air attack. Meanwhile, the frigate Méndez Núñez continued to approach the coast, which was already looming somewhere in the distance. 

"God help us ... Admiral, what is the task at the moment?" Sergio asked, studying the map of the area. 

"Now our main task is to protect the population from the troops of Gaddafi. Both air and naval forces operate. French aircraft have already destroyed several pieces of military equipment. Today the Boeing EA-18 Growler began electronic warfare. We have submarines and warships designed to establish a naval blockade at our disposal. They cannot obtain access to the sea. Sergio, you and your people will lead the defense from the ground."

"How long can a siege last?"

"I can't say yet, even if I myself would like to put an end to all this as soon as possible," Michael Mullen answered. "The situation and the plan of action may change at any moment, but our main task remains the same: to protect civilians. Even if for this you have to spoil the city itself. Let's start now. And yes, one more thing ... Good luck. I hope that in the near future you will be able to return to your family."

For a moment Sergio saw his wife in front of him. His sweet and beloved sun. How is she there? Does she miss him already? When can he see her again? He often risked his life and has long been accustomed to it. To tell the truth, he had never been very careful, but now it was different. Now, more than ever, he wanted to return home alive. He wanted to return because he knew that someone was waiting for him. Waited and believed in him. For the first time in his life, he did not feel lonely. It was this that gave him strength and moved him forward. 

As it turned out, they had to stay in Libya longer than he expected: very soon, Gaddafi began to use people as human shields around important objects. The attacks continued, and despite injuries and losses, none of the opponents wanted to surrender. 

* April 10, 2011, *

"And now other news. According to new data, the aircraft of NATO countries knocked out 25 tanks of government forces in Libya. 11 tanks were knocked out on the road leading to the city of Ajdabiya, 14 on the outskirts of Misrata. Both cities are in the hands of rebels, they are besieged by troops who have remained loyal to the Libyan leader Muammar Gaddafi. The aircraft of which countries delivered these strikes is not specified "

"News again? Honey, I understand perfectly well that you are worried, but you can't torture yourself like that." the voice of Marivi, who entered the room, distracted Raquel from the news release.

"I know, Mom. I can not. I can't help but think about him every minute. This is an active war zone, bombs are dropped every day, anything can happen!" 

"Raquel, now you are responsible not only for yourself." Her hand lay on the already slightly bulging belly. "I think that Sergio would not be delighted if he knew that you are so risking your baby/ It is not healthy for him that you are on edge every day. When was the last time you went to the park?"

"I do not remember." Raquel honestly admitted, realizing how right her mother was. After all, she really did not think that all her emotions would affect the health of her baby not in the best way.

"You're right, Mom. It's so good that you are here. I would have gone crazy here by myself."

"Oh, baby. Sergio is strong, he will not let himself be offended just like that, everything will be fine with him, you'll see. I am sure that very soon you two will meet and be together."

"Three of us." Raquel objected, stroking her belly with a smile.

"I would love to see his reaction to such wonderful news. It’s a pity that you didn’t have time to tell him then."

"I will regret all my life that I did not go to the doctor earlier, then at least I could tell him."

"But imagine how happy he will be when he finds out, I'm sure - for him, it will be the best surprise that you could make. He will be very happy."

"The main thing is for him to come back ... Just come back alive, I don't need anything else."

"Everything will be fine, dear, you'll see. Now get up."

"What for?" Raquel started to resist, but Marivi stubbornly pulled her hand, forcing her to stand up.

"Let's go for a walk in the park, the weather is great. Come on, come on, it will be useful to you. Both of you."

"Well, that's it" Raquel laughed, "You will make the dead get up from the grave. The weather is really great."

* on the night of May 24, 2011, * 

"Well, gentlemen, today we will not have an easy night. Aviation begins another large-scale bombing. There will be strikes in response, so today we are saving and evacuating as many people as possible." calling the soldiers closer, Sergio began to tell the further plan of action. "Alpha Squad will go with me to the south of the city, Beta to the west. Delta will take north, the main actions will take place in these parts. Take all the people and lead them to the ships, remember: no one should be left behind. I believe in you because I know you are the best soldiers I have worked with. And I know that you can do anything. Remember that everyone is afraid sometimes because fear is an integral part of each of us. It's okay to be afraid. But brave people go forward, despite the fact that they are afraid. They face fear with their heads up. And they win. So let's challenge fear and defeat it, agree with me?"

"Yes, Sir!" answered the chorus of voices. 

"And one more, guys ..." Added Sergio after a few minutes of thoughts "If luck doesn’t smile at me and I don’t come back alive ..."

"Colonel, what are you talking about?" stopped him Daniel Ramos. "We've already been too hot spots, let's break through one more time!"

"Never say never, Denver, life is very unpredictable, you cannot know what will happen to you in a couple of minutes. It's just ... If I don't come back ... Tell her that I loved her and that I thought about her every minute. Now get ready, we will be moving soon."

As Sergio expected, the foray into the city was not an easy one. A fog descended on the city, hiding the tops of houses in it. Somewhere in the distance, shots of firearms rang out, to which the explosions of bombs would soon be added. Having passed the main street, they entered the first house and took out the 15 remaining people.

"Come on, go ahead, you have to get out of here, it's not safe to stay. We will help, do not be afraid."

"Mom, when will we be back?" the little girl asked, hiding her face in the dark-haired woman's neck. 

“I don’t know, honey, I don’t know ....” she whispered, hugging the child. Time was short: air attacks would soon be added to the confrontation on the ground. 

"Martin, Miguel, follow me to the next house. Daniel, Luca, come next after us. Let's try to meet at this place in 10 minutes. A rocket flew in the night sky.

"Damn, it's too early. An hour before the attack!" Mirko, who was standing next to him, swore quietly. 

"This is from Gaddafi's side. They went on the attack, which means that they will soon attack ours, we must hurry, there are still many people in the city!"

After one explosion, the next was heard. Then another one. And one more, crueler and crueler. Damn, will they fail the mission? Will he die today?

"Well, today they are definitely having fun!" Martin shouted, clutching a machine gun in his hand. An explosion sounded nearby and they jumped behind the nearest dilapidated wall of the building.

"How many people are still in the city?" 

"There are no more civilians, everyone is already near the ships, Beta has begun evacuation by sea."

"Come on, we have to get out of here."

* at the same time, Valencia * 

"Raquel, honey? What happened?" Hearing a strange noise in her daughter's room, Marivi went to her. 

"Sergio ... Sergio, don't ... Get out of there ... Get out, I beg you ..." she whispered in her sleep. Her body was tangled in the blanket, and her tousled hair was strewn all over the pillow. 

"Girl, easy, calm down ... Sergio will soon return to you ..." Marivi whispered, trying to calm her daughter. Touching her forehead, she barely contained a cry of horror. 

"God, you're on fire, my poor child...Everything is fine, everything is fine ... "She has already dialed the ambulance number with trembling hands, hoping that such a state will do without consequences for the child.

* Libya * 

"Quickly, let's go!" shouted Sergio, jumping out of his hiding place. And suddenly heard a quiet cry. Looking at each other, both soldiers took a couple of steps towards the bathtub, which stood nearby. 

"There's someone inside!" Martin tightened his grip on the machine gun, at any second preparing to shoot any intruder who might find their makeshift refuge. As it turned out, there were two children aged 5-6 inside. 

"Come on, you also come with us. Don't cry, little one, you'll be safe soon."

"Colonel, we must leave, ours are already on the way, soon everything will be on one level with the ground!" Martin hastened him. Taking the frightened children in their arms, both jumped out of the building and ran towards the sea. The port was only 15 minutes away, but because of the constant explosions and the destroyed road, 15 minutes grew into 40. The hand burst into flames: most likely, he managed to catch a stray bullet. Damn, it's gonna be harder to shoot now because the bullet hit his right arm.

"Joder ..." Martin could not restrain himself when he saw that the further part of the way was blocked by people in masks. People who were clearly not their allies. Taking cover behind the crates on the pier, Sergio assessed the situation. The boat was only a few meters away, but 10 armed men blocked the road to it. 

"Hell, how do we get through? They cut off the passage, we can't get out together!"

Sergio closed his eyes and saw Raquel in front of him. His beloved and only one true love... Damn, God knows how much he wanted to return to her and live with her at least a little more! If only now he could be next to her, look into her eyes for the last time, kiss her, hug her, inhale her wonderful scent ... He had promised her to return, but he would not keep his promise, how would she live now without him? No, she's a strong girl and she can handle it. She can because she is the most amazing woman he has ever met. Everything will be fine with her.

"Martin ... Tell Raquel that I'm very sorry ... Sorry for not keeping my promise ..."

"Sergio, what are you talking about? No no no no! We will break through!" 

"Take the children and return to the team. I cover you ... And this is an order."

"Colonel, damn you, we'll get out! There must be another way!" 

"This is an order, сapitan, and it is not discussed! Come on, move, move!" Sergio grunted. Coming out of the cover, he began to shoot, covering the Captain's retreat. Another bullet hit somewhere below the rib. It became harder to shoot, but he could not give up: no, not now. Martin had already put the children in the boat when two more bullets flew somewhere in the stomach. 

"Damn ..." he whispered, losing strength every minute. The machine gun fell to the ground.

"Sergio, look out!" Martin shouted, watching in horror as a huge beam, that could not withstand the explosion and fell into the sea, flew at the commander.

"Sorry, my love ..." managed to whisper Sergio before everything sank into a black abyss. 

"Where the hell are they?" Mirko nervously moved around the deck, not finding a place for himself.

"Look, boat!" Miguel's attention was attracted by the movement on the left. Inside, however, there were only Martin and two other children. 

"Is everyone here? Where's the Colonel?" Miguel asked, anticipating trouble. In response, the man only wearily closed his eyes, shaking his head. 

"We ... we were almost there when the road was cut off. He ... he covered our retreat ... He saved us ... He ..." 

"He ... is he dead?" The deck suddenly became unusually quiet. Yes, many, it seemed, were ready for the fact that not everyone would return from this campaign, but noone expected that the first person to fall would be the person who gave them all hope. The belief that life will win. How can they now fight further, without the bravest and smartest commander, which they ever had?

* Valencia *

"Mom? How did I end up here?" Raquel examined the white walls of the chamber. "What happened?"

"Child, thank God ... You had a strong fever at night, the ambulance took you, how do you feel now?

"Belly ... It hurts... Baby, is everything all right?" she asked fearfully, putting her hand on her stomach. Marivi could hardly hold back her tears and Raquel could not help but pay attention to it. "Mom??? What happened?"

"The doctors managed to save the baby, but the threat still remains, so you’ll lie under my supervision like a toddler."

"I don't remember anything ...But I remember a dream, it was so terrible ..."

"What did you dream about?" Marivi adjusted her pillow. 

"Sergio ... We were walking together by the sea, and then suddenly everything was covered with a fiery veil and ... and he disappeared in the fire ... No news?"

"Everything is unchanged ... Don't think about the bad, honey, think about the baby, you don't want to kill him, right?"

"Of course no, mom, of course not ... I love him more than life ..."

"You will still be fine, girl, it will be okay ..."

After leaving the ward, Marivi covered her face with her hands, trying to overcome that stream of tears, which she did not dare to give free rein near her daughter. Her girl was still so young, and so many trials had already fallen on her fate. She will never forget the pain that she felt on the day when she found out about the death of her husband, but in her worst dreams she could not imagine that her daughter would suffer the same fate. 

"I can't ... I can't tell her ..." she whispered. The general standing nearby tried to calm the woman down. "It will ruin her. Will destroy both her and the child. Don't tell her anything yet, I beg you ..."

"But we can't hide the truth from her forever ... It's wrong."

"Yes ... Once, but not now ... It will just kill her child, and if she loses him, she will not cope ... Let's save her from the bitter truth a little longer..."


	6. Time does not heal

* September 2011 * 

"Sure that there is no more news? They have been there for 7 months and still no success ... When he returns, please, tell me, you should know ..." 

"Colonel ..." General tightly squeezed the hand of an alarmed woman who came to him hoping to hear at least something new. "Raquel, believe me ... You would be the first person I would tell when our guys get home. But alas ... So far, nothing has changed. You know the Battle of Sirte has begun and I think this will be the turning point. Let's hope the battle is coming to an end."

Exhaling loudly, Raquel covered her face with her hands, trying to put her emotions in order and take control over them. What the hell is happening to her? Since when has Colonel Murillo turned into a hysterical woman? 

"You are right, I need to pull myself together, sorry ... Just ... He hasn't been at home for so long and I don't know what to think about."

"Calm down, girl, calm down ... Think about the child who, by the way, feels your fear. Do you already know the gender?"

"Girl ..." smiling, the girl directed the stream of thoughts in a more peaceful direction. "I want to name her Diana. Like Sergio's mom."

"Diana? Very beautiful name. I hope that she will not be as badass as her father used to be once."

"Badass? Are we really talking about the same person right now?" the girl was sincerely surprised.

"Oh, honey, you didn’t know what he was like at 19-20 years old, but I know. Believe me, badass -it's about him. I remember a couple of stories..."

The General tried his best to distract Raquel from worries, but every time it became more and more difficult. Every day it became more difficult for him to keep a secret, but he did not know how to tell this girl that her husband was no longer alive. He loved these two like his own children and did not know how to tell Raquel something that could break her. He knew perfectly well that Raquel was from the category of those women who will go into fire and water for a loved one, move mountains in order to protect a loved one. How can he tell her that this close person, whom she is so desperately waiting for, will not return to her? It was probably easier to fight hundreds of fierce enemies than to take hope away from her. 

"Oh, my girl ... How can I confess to you ... Lord, help her ..."

Despite the General's words that most likely the war will end soon, her heart was not calm. And it has not been calm for quite a long time. Raquel didn’t know if her imagination was just playing a cruel joke on her, or if her suspicions were not unfounded, but she had the feeling that something was being stubbornly hidden from her. Both her mother and Agustin looked at her as if they were regretting something. No matter how many times she tried to find out at least something, both continued to be silent. She forced herself to fight and think less about bad because once she almost lost the baby. The second time she could not allow this to happen, so she tried her best to think only about the child and how happy Sergio would be when they finally met. In the evenings, she liked to take out family albums and tell her daughter about the history of each shot, feeling how she kicks in response. Sometimes she put on his clothes, sat on the windowsill, and looked at the night sky as if Sergio was out there somewhere and smiled at her. He was so close, and at the same time so far from her.

"Honey, what are you thinking about?" Marivi asked, noticing her thoughtful look.

"About him, mom, about him ... I really want to see him ... In a month our daughter will be born, but he is still not there ..."

"Again the same, Raquel, we need to fix it. Let's go to the market. There are very few fruits in the house, and you need them, come on, get up. No time for sadness, let's go."

Realizing that it was useless to argue with her mother, Raquel changed her clothes and they went to the square. Despite the fact that it was already autumn, it was quite hot outside. 

"What do you think about baking charlotte today? I know that you love it."

"Then I'll go for apples, let's meet here in 10 minutes."

After wandering among the counters, Raquel bought apples and grapes and was already returning to the place of meeting, when suddenly it seemed to her that there was one very familiar person.

"Martin?" she whispered. Stop, how can he be in the city if he was in Libya with her husband? Have they returned and Sergio is already in the city? Then why didn't anyone tell her? Accelerating her pace as much as her condition allowed, Raquel approached him and realized that her vision was not deceiving her: it was the Captain. 

"Martin!" she shouted, drawing the attention of the fighter. His arm was bandaged and there was a scar on his forehead, but in general, he looked well. 

"Raquel? Whoa ... '' the man stared at her belly in shock, realizing in horror what was ahead. 

"Hi, Captain, nice to see you."

"Likewise, Colonel. So I see that I can congratulate you on the addition to the family?" 

"Well ..." her hand lay on her stomach "It turns out that yes. Didn't know that you were in town when you arrived, Sergio also came with you? Why didn't he tell me anything?"

"Raquel ... Bloody hell, I don't even know how to say it ... I thought you knew ..."

The smile on Raquel's face immediately changed to alarm. 

"What am I supposed to know? Martin ... Say it, please ..."

"Raquel, Sergio ..."

"Where is my husband? Is he injured, is he in the hospital?" Tears were already streaming down her face. Martin took her hands in his, trying to calm her down somehow.

"Raquel, I wish I didn't have to tell you this ..."

"Tell me what? No, no, no ... Please, no..."

"One night there was a tough bombing, we were saving civilians." His voice was unusually quiet "The way was cut off and ... And he covered us ... He saved us, covering us with himself. He could not survive ... It all happened in front of my eyes ... He died as a hero ... And he asked me to tell you that he loved you ..."

"No ... " Seemed that the earth had gone from under her legs, and the air suddenly disappeared somewhere. "No, no, no, no, he promised me ... He promised me that he would return, he promised me, he promised to come back !!!"

"Easy, easy..." Martin hugged with all his strength the one, who was rushing about in hysterics. Marivi, who also approached them, immediately understood everything.

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry..."

"He promised me ... he promised ..." Raquel whispered. No, it couldn't be true, no, it couldn't ... He couldn't die, he just couldn't. Sharp pain in her stomach made her forget for a moment about the pain in her soul.

"Child ... Oh Lord, it hurts..." she whispered, bending over in pain. 

"Colonel, seems you need to go to the hospital ... Hold on, hold on ..."

Raquel didn't know which pain was worse: the one that contractions caused or the one that was now tearing her soul into small pieces. Doctors fussed around and told her something about the correct breathing, but she did not hear them, because there was only one thought in her head: Sergio was gone. He is not here anymore and will never be. It seemed that the birth of their baby would be one of the happiest days in her life, but in reality, everything was completely different. 

"Here's your little girl..." the doctor gently put a screaming baby on her chest. Tears poured from her eyes in a new stream.

"Diana ... Hello, baby ..." she whispered, hugging her daughter. Although right after birth it is impossible to say which parent the child looks like, when she saw a black head of hair and tiny dimples on her cheeks, Raquel knew right away: the baby would become a copy of her dad. Their dream has come true, but he will never know about it ...

"Raquel? Raquel, can you hear me? Raquel, my girl!" Marivi noticed that something was wrong with her daughter, but she did not react to her words. 

"Damn, she is unconscious, take the child, Marivi, you have to leave the room!" the doctor immediately gave the command. 

"What's happening, what's with my daughter? Why is she unconscious?" the alarmed woman stubbornly did not want to leave. 

"Wait in the hallway, now you can't stay here. I will do everything in my power to save her, do not worry."

"How are they?" the General and Martin asked, waiting outside. 

"The girl is being checked by the doctors, but Raquel ... She lost consciousness and the doctor kicked me out, said I shouldn't be there now ... I don't know what will happen to her ..." she whispered, covering her face with her hands. 

"I shouldn't have told her ... It's my fault ..."

"No one is to blame for what happened, Captain. Sooner or later we would have to tell her, there is no escape from the truth ... Raquel is a fighter, a strong fighter. And she will cope, she just needs time."

After Raquel's condition had stabilized and she could be visited, Marivi quietly walked into her room and took her pale hand. At that moment, she remembered herself: pale, with tears clutching in her hand the posthumous order that Alvaro's colleagues had given her. If only she could take on all her pain, but alas, she was just a person.

"My girl, I know ... I know how it hurts ... But you are not alone ... And you can handle it. Because you have someone to live for, no matter how painful it is ..."

And then Raquel's hand weakly squeezed her back. With a groan, the girl opened her eyes. 

"Child ... My girl, how is she ..."

"Do not worry, honey ... She is in the incubator, but the doctors say that everything is fine."

Raquel tried to get up, but immediately grimacing in pain, lay back on the bed. 

"Sergio ... Mom, I just had a nightmare, right? He's alive, isn't he? Mom, tell me, please, that he is alive ..."

But Marivi sobbed and hugged her daughter closer to her.

"You will see each other again... Somewhere in heaven ... I think that now he is there, like your dad ..." 

"No, no, no ..." she screamed like she never screamed before and tossed about in hysterics, not paying attention to the pain and to Marivi, who tried to hold her back. A nurse ran into the ward and injected Raquel with a sedative, after which she fell into a heavy sleep. 

It must be a farce. Just a farce, just a silly bad joke. Sergio is about to enter her room, with such a kind mischievous smile and warm eyes. She will beat him for scaring her to death, and then she will press against him and will not let him go anywhere, begging him not to joke like that again. No, no, it was just a dream, just the worst dream of her life. She will wake up in their bed, Sergio will lie next to her and hug her tightly, assuring her that it was just a bad dream, and he is here, next to her. But his death was a merciless and cruel reality that tore her soul into thousands of small pieces. She couldn't keep him safe. Could not hold him back, did not stop him from going to that damned war, she was not next to him. Food, water, sleep, conversations with other people simply no longer existed. She didn't even remember how Marivi took her and Diana home from the hospital. Everything that was once important to her has now simply lost its meaning. Marivi did not know how to help her daughter, who, in a few days, seemed to have aged by several years. The general often visited her, but just like Marivi, he did not know how to help a person whose grief was so great that even tears rolled down the cheeks without a single sound, because the cry was stuck somewhere deep inside, not knowing where the exit from such a dark and deep tunnel. How can you help a person whose soul has been taken away? A person who seemed to be alive but dead inside? A person who just lost the meaning of life? A person whose eyes, once shining with joy and happiness, now expressed absolute void? The person who forgot what a smile was?

"Raquel, dear ... Diana is asleep, I'll leave for a couple of minutes, leave you just for a little while, okay? Maybe you will finally eat something?" Marivi gently stroked her daughter's shoulder, but Raquel said nothing in response, only tears continued to fall on the pillow. Wiping away her own tears, Marivi straightened her hair and, kissing her daughter softly on the top of her head, left the room. In this silence, Raquel took a few steps toward the window. The cool October air immediately hit in the face. Just a few steps and she could see him. Will be next to him again. Falling from this height would definitely be fatal, but that was the only thing she wanted now — to die. Die, because she didn't know how to live without him. Didn't know and didn't even want to. 

"I can't live without you ..." she whispered with tears, already stepping on the windowsill. And then in the next room, Diana cried. And suddenly something clicked in her head. 

"Diana ... Lord, what am I doing ... My girl ..." Jumping into the room, she ran to her daughter and for the first time since her birth took her in her arms. The baby's face was red, the hands were clenched into fists. She was so small, fragile, and defenseless ...

"My sunrise ... My little one, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, please, forgive me ... Mummy will never do that again, never, shhh, don't cry, sweetheart.." lulling her daughter gently, she sat down on the floor and sobbed.

"My darling ... Forgive me, I didn't even think about you ... I will never leave you, never, my dear ... I just ..." tears continued to roll down her face. The baby calmed down and began to listen to her mother's voice "I really miss your daddy, you can't even imagine how much ... How much I do miss him ... But he left me you. You will be so much like him ... My little sunshine, my little ray of light, my little baby girl, my little panther ... I'm with you, I am always here for you... And as long as my heart is beating, I will do everything to give you love and care of two ... I will hold on, I promise because I have you ..."

"Oh, girl ... You are back ..."

Raquel raised her head and saw Marivi, who was standing at the threshold and wiping away her tears. 

"Is she all right, did the doctors examine her well? Did you feed her?" 

"Don't worry, she is all right... I see that you, too, are a little better."

"I am back, Mom ... Forgive me, it was not easy for you as well."

Approaching her daughter, Marivi hugged her and wiped the tears from her face.

"It hurts, hurts a lot, I know, I know how it feels like ... He was a very good man, and he loved you ..."

"So this is what you felt when dad had gone? How did you manage to survive that?"

"Who told you that I did?" the woman admitted sincerely, causing a new stream of tears. "I never did and will never accept it. There wasn’t a single day I didn’t remember him, didn't think about him. This pain has not gone anywhere, I just learned to live with it. I learned because I had you. And only you helped me not to go crazy and not commit suicide in the first days."

The baby suddenly gave a funny sound and Raquel smiled for the first time in a month, kissing her tiny hand. 

"And you have Diana. And you must fight, live, carry on, no matter how difficult it is."

"I miss him so much, mom ..." Raquel whispered and hiding her face in her neck, wept. She wept as she had never did in her life, releasing all the pain.

"Cry, my girl, cry, you need to ..." Marivi gently stroked her hair, rocking Raquel like a little child. "The pain will dull... It will become easier, you will see, it will become easier ... Time will help..."

"It will not return him... And will not heal the wound ..." Raquel managed to say a few minutes later. 

"No, but it will teach you to live without him. How to carry on despite the pain. I met the General today. He said that the guys had already returned. Tomorrow there will be a farewell to the dead, will you come?"

"Yes ..." Sobbing, Raquel wiped her tears "I must be there."


	7. My love for you will live forever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that you will recognize this legendary soundtrack of Pixar's cartoon "Coco".  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfzmjgpx-VE  
> To be honest, that story made me cry like a little child, but reminded me of the fact that we all sometimes forget about: those we love -never die. They live in our memories, our hearts, so do not forget about your dearest ones.
> 
> Take care, your author)

"Raquel ..." The General went to Raquel and hugged her. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd come, but I'm glad to see you."

"I could not help but come ... I could not ..." tears appeared in her eyes again "could not help but say goodbye to him ..." tears themselves poured from her eyes, despite all the attempts to stop them. The General did not say a word, because he did not know what words could comfort a person who had recently lost her beloved and now does not know how to live on. The Raquel he hugged was just a shadow of the Raquel he knew: in a black dress, black glasses, and boots, she was like Black Angel, from whom his powers had somehow been taken away. It hurt him to see her like this, but he was sure that this woman would cope, cope even with such a terrible loss.

"Forgive me ... I knew it would not be without victims, but I never imagined that Sergio would be the first to fall."

"No ... You made the decision that was necessary. I'm the only one to blame. Because I was not there, next to him. Everything would have turned out completely differently. I never managed to persuade you to let me go."

"Do you know why I left you here? Because of Diana."

"What? But I didn't even know about her then."

"I thought of the baby because I saw that something had changed in you. And as it turned out, my predictions were right."

"You never cease to surprise me," Raquel finally smiled, "Thank you ... After all, now I am alive only thanks to her ... Now I have no right to be weak ..."

"Sergio asked me to take care of you if something happens to him. And I will do everything in my power to fulfill his desire."

The sound of instrumental music interrupted the conversation. 

"It's time ..." the man whispered quietly. Taking a deep breath, Raquel pushed herself forward. Everything was like some kind of nightmare: photographs of 10 fallen soldiers flashed on the big screen, who, like Sergio, did not return home. Those who, like him, were someone's sons, husbands, fathers, brothers, best friends, and comrades. She wanted to scream loudly in pain, but the scream got stuck somewhere in her chest. It seemed to her that the tears were already over, but no - they continued to roll down her cheeks without stopping. 

"Sergio Marquina, Colonel of the Land Forces of Valencia. Killed in the battle for Tripoli, protecting children and comrades. Was a beloved husband, brother, son, father. Your memory will live forever"

Taking a few steps forward, Raquel touched the coffin with trembling hands and fell to the ground, shuddering from soundless sobs that were stuck somewhere deep inside. She heard someone tell her that everything would still be fine, but her heart knew that she would never be the same again. Life will never be the same again. It won't, because her heart and soul died with him. They died when she lost him. Yes, she will live, she will live for her daughter, but the pain that devoured her from the inside will now become her eternal companion ... 

"Raquel, wait, I almost forgot ..." the General stopped her when she was about to go home. "Here, take it."  
Raquel took the outstretched envelope. 

"Sergio once left this for me. He asked me to give you this letter ... If something happens to him." 

"To my beloved sun" Raquel immediately recognized her beloved's handwriting. 

"What's here?"

"I don't know, honestly, but I think he wanted you to read this."

Returning home, Raquel put Diana into bed and opened the envelope. There was a letter written by his hand. On the reverse side, there were sheet music and lyrics of a song. 

"What do you think, baby, what is it? What did your daddy leave for us?"

"My Sunshine,

If this letter is in your hands, then most likely, I am no longer alive. I cannot leave without saying goodbye, so I asked the General to give you this letter if something happens to me.

You know, when I was very young and stupid, my brother told me that love is the only thing we should live for. And I never believed him nor understand him. He died soon after, and I still believed that love was just a fake. Just a fairy tale that my brother believed in. I joined the army because I believed that it would help me find my death. That then I could return to my parents and Andres, and we would be together again. He told me that people in Mexico do not believe that death is the end. They believe that this is just a transition to another world in which you can see those you once lost. Who knows, maybe this is true?

But one day a beautiful young girl named Raquel Murillo came to our regiment. When I first saw you, I thought that I had never met such beauties in my life before. Beauties who look like an Angel. Your eyes and your smile ... Lord, they just bewitched me and I don't think there is a potion in the world that could break this spell. And why should I drink it if it does exist? I feel so good when you are near, so calm and easy... Even during our first conversation, I had the feeling that you are my old friend, whom I simply have not seen for a long time. I fell in love with you. Fell in love forever, for the first and the only time in my life. Me, a person who never believed that he would find love, me, who did not want to live, was lucky to meet you! You are so priceless, tender, beloved, fragile, but at the same time strong, daring, and a little crazy. (don't even argue, because we met when someone could not calm her horse and almost fell into the abyss) Do you remember how Thunder allowed you to stroke his mane? At that moment, I realized that you didn't just appear in my life. And you can't even imagine how I screamed with happiness at the moment when you responded to my feelings! I am the luckiest person in the world because you decided to stay with me, hand in hand with me. Even though our job can destroy our happiness in an instant. Now I look at everything differently, because I have you. I love, I love for real, I love you in a way that I will not love any woman in this world because you are my only and true love. You are the reason why I want to live, the reason why every morning I wake up and smile stupidly seeing you sleeping peacefully next to me, clinging to my shoulder. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, no matter how much we are destined to live together. 

You know, that night when I proposed to you, I had a dream. You and I were walking in the park, and our daughter was sleeping next to us in a baby carriage: so funny, black-haired and brown-eyed. You were so happy and sweet that I immediately understood: I will give anything, just to live until the moment when I can take our girl in my arms and tell her that her dad loves her and her mother madly. Lord, how great it would be to see you with her in reality, to see how she hugs you and to hear you laugh out loud ... I think that you would also like to hear children's laughter in our house, right?

Raquel, honey, maybe one day I will have to go and not come back alive. It's just life: unpredictable and dangerous. We risk ourselves so often that every moment spent together is dearer to me than any gold. Of course, I would like to be with you as long as possible, because your kisses, your hugs will never be enough for me, but the reality is too cruel: I can die. Therefore, I want you to know: you are the best and most precious person I have. You, you, and only you. You are my treasure, my soul, my sunshine, my light, my life, my everything. If I'm destined to die in battle, I'll die whispering your name. I will die thinking of you and only you. I will die imagining you. My love, my joy, if this ever happens -do not mourn. Don't cry, you know how much I hate your tears. Trust me: those who we love, never leave us. They just live in our hearts, and I hope that I will also live in yours. Live your life for the two of us, it's so wonderful! Have fun, get married, love, do stupid things, just live! Just remember sometimes that I was in your life. And that I loved you more than life itself, because you are my life. Be happy, my dear.  
Yours forever Sergio.  
PS On the backside you will find the sheet music and lyrics of the song that I wrote for you. You love music, don't you? Although I am not a professional in such matters, I hope that you will like it. Remember me, my love. "

Reading the letter, Raquel didn’t even notice the tears falling on it. Those tears that Sergio hated so much. Pressing the letter to her chest, she looked up into the sky, hoping that her beloved was now seeing her.

"I will never forget you, my love ... Hey, baby, let's listen to the song that dad left us?"

Sitting at the piano, Raquel picked the right tonality, and soon the room was filled with a melody of love. 

Recuérdame  
Hoy me tengo que ir, mi amor  
Recuérdame  
No llores, por favor  
Te llevo en mi corazón  
Y cerca me tendrás  
A solas, yo te cantaré  
Soñando en regresar

Recuérdame  
Aunque tenga que emigrar  
Recuérdame  
Si mi guitarra oyes llorar  
Ella con su triste canto  
Te acompañará  
Hasta que en mis brazos estés  
Recuérdame

Recuérdame  
Si en tu mente vivo estoy  
Recuérdame  
Mis sueños yo te doy  
Te llevo en mi corazón y te acompañaré  
Unidos en nuestra canción  
Contigo ahí estaré

Recuérdame  
Si sola crees estar  
Recuérdame  
Y mi cantar te irá a abrazar  
Aun en la distancia nunca vayas a olvidar  
Que yo contigo siempre voy  
Recuérdame

She sang the song, despite the tears, while Diana was listening to her voice with curiosity and a toothless smile. Taking the baby in her arms, Raquel gently hugged her. 

"I swear to you, honey -our love will live forever. And you will always be in my heart ..."


	8. Leaving home, sweet home...

* April 2014 * 

"So, where did my little hooligan hide ..." With a sly smile, Diana hid behind the closet, watching her mother look for her throughout the apartment. She really liked this game, she liked to hide and remain invisible to adults for a while, but even more, she liked to play with her mother, because it was always fun with her. If they painted, for some reason, the paint was always on their face, if they prepared meals together, their faces were always in flour. But now she tried to be quiet.

"Hmmm, where could she hide ..." seeing a tiny leg peeking out from behind the cabinet in the living room, Raquel laughed and walked towards the kitchen, stamping her feet loudly. "Maybe a kitchen? ... No, there is no one. And where could she go? Hmmm... "

Diana watched with laughter as her mother went into the bedroom, but not finding anyone, returned to the living room. She tried to maintain silence, but when she saw her mother looking directly at her, she burst out laughing and jumped out of the shelter into her arms. 

"I found you, little spy." Hearing the sonorous laughter of her daughter, Raquel also smiled and kissed her pink cheeks. Every day the baby became more and more like her dad. Sometimes it seemed to her that Sergio returned to her and that it was him who was now hugging her with tiny arms and rubbing his nose against her nose. 3 years have passed since that fateful day, but her wound still hurt, even though she was used to it. Sergio was right: he always was, is, and will be alive, alive in her heart, in her memories, and in their daughter, who will know that she had the most loving dad in the world. 

"It's time to go to bed, panther"

"Will you tell me a fairy tale? Will you sing?" asked Diana, playing with mother's hair. 

"Well, if you ask ... maybe ..."

"Pleeeeease!"

After putting her daughter to bed, Raquel turned off the light and turned on the table lamp. Quirky shadows immediately spread across the walls of the room. 

"Once upon a time a little hooligan lived on Earth. She lived with her mother, who loved her very much. She was eager to know everything: why the sky is blue, why the grass is green, why the seasons change, but she liked even more to protect the weak and fight against evil. Therefore, when she grew up, then from a hooligan she turned into a Warrior who served her people. Once the misfortune happened to her, and she would have died if the young man had not saved her. He was the same Warrior as she was. This is how they met and fell in love with each other. 

"And lived happily ever after?" Diana has already begun to guess what the continuation of the tale will be. 

"Well, they were, were as happy as never before. And they lived together until death separated them. They say that the girl still wanders the Earth, waiting for the day when she can finally meet her beloved."

"Will you sing a song?" asked the baby, yawning and closing her eyes. 

"As you wish, dear" Raquel gently ran her hand over her small cheek. 

Recuérdame  
Hoy me tengo que ir, mi amor  
Recuérdame  
No llores, por favor  
Te llevo en mi corazón  
Y cerca me tendrás  
A solas, yo te cantaré  
Soñando en regresar

Smiling, Diana began to sing with her mother. 

Recuérdame  
Aunque tenga que emigrar  
Recuérdame  
Si mi guitarra oyes llorar  
Ella con su triste canto  
Te acompañará  
Hasta que en mis brazos estés  
Recuérdame

"Mommy, I love you ..." the girl whispered, hugging her mother. 

"And I love you, my panther. So much, baby, so much" Raquel whispered in the same tone, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "And now close your eyes and sleep ..." turning out the light, Raquel straightened the blanket and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. 

"Our girl is growing up so fast." 

"Every day more and more reminding me of her dad. Honestly, Mom, sometimes I have the feeling that in front of me is not Diana, but Sergio."

"Yes, maybe, but she has your character, believe me. At that age, you were like a hurricane, not a minute of calmness."

"Come on, not a minute?" Raquel objected, taking a sip of aromatic tea. The doorbell rang. 

"I'll open." stopped the daughter Marivi, heading for the exit.

"General, good evening. Glad to see you."

"Good evening ladies. I'm sorry it's so late but I need to talk to my wonderful fighter. Marivi, may I ask you to leave us for a while?"

"Oh sure."

"What's wrong? Something happened?"

"Raquel, I will perfectly understand if now you deny my request and put me out with a scandal. After all, you have a very little daughter. I will understand. I didn't disturb you until recently, but I really need your help."

"What happened?" 

"I think you know that the UN is now trying to settle the situation in the Central African Republic."

"Well, yes, as far as I remember, the European Council has already approved the start of the military operation. Are our people going to Africa again?"

"Yesterday, the UN Security Council unanimously approved the adoption of a resolution allowing the deployment of a contingent of UN peacekeeping forces in the CAR. 12 thousand people out of 10 thousand militaries, 1,8 thousand police officers, and 20 representatives of correctional institutions. There will be people on our side too. And they'll need you. Raquel, I don't know of any commander who can as easily as you approach any person, no matter how good or bad they are. Who has the same diplomatic skills and a brilliant mind. I will understand if you do not agree to leave the house, but I could not help but tell you. The decision is yours. We leave in 2 days."

Raquel wearily put her hand to her forehead and thought. Of course, of course, she did not like the idea of leaving for a country that was thousands of kilometers from home. Of course, she did not want to part with her daughter. But for a moment she remembered her guys: so funny and mischievous, guys who also have a home and children. They probably, like her, did not want to leave their loved ones, but they swore an oath to protect those who needed help. And now, in this land of life, thousands of babies like her Diana were under threat. No matter how difficult it was, she must move on, she must remember who she is."

"I will go. But can I ask you something too?"

"All that is only in my power, you know." Agustin took her hand in his.

"Promise that if anything happens to me..." 

"Raquel, please ..."

"If something happens to me ... You will take care of them. You will not leave her. You will make sure that my daughter will know who her real parents were. Tell her that they loved her. They loved her more than anything else."

"Do not worry. Your daughter will remember you. She will know how you loved each other. Always."

"Are you sure about that, Raquel?" Marivi was clearly not delighted to learn about the departure. "Maybe it's not worth going after all? Diana is so small, it will be difficult for her without you."

"That's why she needs you. Need more than usual. I miss Sergio so much that I just forget who I am. I'm not just a mom. I'm also a soldier. This is my regiment, my guys. Who also have children. That's why they need me. Do not worry, I will be all right."

Nevertheless, her soul was restless. She didn’t want to tell her mother so as not to worry her, but she knew very well: from such a trip, one might not return alive, because she, like Sergio, was going to the war zone. She didn't know if she could come back alive. She didn't know when this would happen. Did not know if her daughter would recognize her after her return, but she could not do otherwise. The departure was early. Already at 6 in the morning, she packed her things and put on her uniform, quietly went into the nursery. Diana slept peacefully in bed, hugging her favorite plush rabbit. Lord, how difficult it will be for her without her for such a long time! With a soft sob, Raquel gently stroked her daughter's head. 

"Sleep, my little one... Let your Guardian Angel be next to you ..." Her gaze fell on a gold pendant in the shape of a heart with the letters "S" and "R". Since the day Sergio gave her his part, she never took it off, but suddenly she realized who now should belong the part of the heart to. Sitting down at the table, Raquel took pen and paper and began writing her message. The words seemed to come naturally. When she finished, she carefully rolled the sheet of paper and hid it inside the pendant. Trying not to disturb the deep sleep, she carefully put it around her daughter's neck. The girl sleepily opened her eyes and turned her head to her mother."

"Mommy, why aren't you sleeping? What is this?" she asked when she saw the new jewelry.

"My baby ... Mom needs to leave, her friends need her help. But I'll be back, okay?"

"You're not leaving me, are you?" suddenly asked the girl, hugging her neck. Raquel hugged her daughter, and, trying to hold back tears, gently stroked her dark as night hair. 

"No, no, no, my dear ... Mom just needs to help her friends. I will never ever leave you, never. I love you more than anything in the world, so, so much. Remember it."

"And I love you too, mommy ..."

* June 2014 * 

"Grandma, grandmother, and when mom will come?" Diana asked quietly, hugging her grandmother. She tried to hide her tears and smiled.

"I hope soon, honey, I hope soon."

"Let's draw something for her? She will come and I will have a present for her."

"Awesome idea. Go to your room for the album, I'll come to you soon, okay?"

Diana ran to her room, and Marivi turned on the TV, hoping to see at least something new. As usual, some melodramas and detective stories were broadcast, but soon she managed to find a news release. .. 

"And now let's come to other news. It is reported that today as a result of the attack by Christian militants" Antibalaka "on a Muslim village near the city of Bambari, 17 people were killed. Two weeks ago, about 20 people were killed in clashes between Christian militants and Muslim rebels. There are also soldiers of the Valencian land forces killed "

Shots from the shooting flashed on the screen, but Marivi watched with a frozen heart as the girl's corpse was covered. Girls with the same hair as Raquel's hair. With the same height and body type. The mug that was in her hands hit the floor with a crash, and something sharply pricked in her heart. Her Raquel ... Her Raquel was gone? ...

"Grandma ... Grandma, where are you?" Diana went into the kitchen as her grandmother did not come. And why was she lying on the floor? It's so cold there, and adults don't sleep during the day.

"Granny, grandma ... Grandma ... Grandma, get up!" Diana tried to wake up her grandmother, but for some reason, she did not hear her. "Grandma, grandma, please!"

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Grandma, please, get up! Granny!!! "Diana tried to wake her grandmother up, but for some reason, she stubbornly did not react to her words.

"Grandma, wait, I'll be back!" having put on the jacket, she left the apartment, but not having time to run out from the entrance, she saw a familiar old man. It seems that he was also her mother's friend. 

"Diana? Baby, what are you doing here?" asked Agustin, embracing the frightened and crying child.

"Grandma doesn't wake up! Help her, please!"

Entering the apartment, Agustin was horrified to see Raquel's mother, lying on the floor and showing no signs of life. His hand tried hard to feel his pulse but it was no longer there.

"What's wrong with her?" Diana asked. General looked tiredly at the poor baby. He could understand a lot of things. He has accepted the fact that there is no justice in the world, but only cruelty and ruthlessness. But he will never be able to understand why God took away all relatives of this innocent little Angel. And he will never be able to understand. Soon the cops arrived to confirm death and take the body. 

"Approximate time 18.40, cause of death - heart attack, most likely because of severe stress."

"What will happen to her?" asked General, watching the girl, who huddled in the corner and quietly cried, watching the strangers.

"Does she have any other relatives?"

"Her parents, they ... they died, they were militaries. And except for her grandmother, she had no one. But I am going to take her, I will not leave her. I promised her mother to take care of her, I do not care that I am not her family."

"Sorry, you can't. We will take the child to the orphanage, you may be able to adopt her, but you should understand that this will not happen in a day. For now, she will live in an orphanage."

Approaching Diana, General hugged her tightly. 

"It's all right, kid ... I'll take you. You are not alone. But until then, you'll have another home."


	9. There will always be time to surrender

* 2.5 years later * 

"Hi, baby!" General immediately picked up the little girl who ran up to him. 

"You came to me!" Diana happily hugged her friend. General constantly visited her, hoping that one day he would still be allowed to take the baby to his home. But in reality, everything turned out to be much more complicated than he expected: finding out, that his age was over 50, the court immediately refused, despite all his persuasions, arguments, and social status. At least he was allowed to visit the girl and every time he got a chance, he came to her.

"Take, fighter, this is for you" Diana screamed with delight when she saw a teddy bear.

"It's so handsome, thank you!" the baby hugged a friend with delight. Taking his hand, Diana walked with anticipation to the exit. She loved his visits, because they always had fun in the parks, at the rides and water parks, where they always bought chocolate ice cream or cotton candy.

"So, where would you like me to take you today?"

"Let's go to the place where mom and dad liked to go."

With a sad sigh, General straightened a shock of thick black hair. Yes, this girl will become a real copy of her parents. Despite the fact that her appearance was a copy of Sergio, her golden-brown eyes, a daring, extremely kind, and combative character, she clearly inherited from her mother. Taking a tiny hand, he led her to the beach, near which was moored a yacht that once belonged to Sergio, and which he managed to redeem.

"It's so cool!" Climbing on the bow of the yacht, Diana watched with delight how the ship was struggling with the flow of waves. 

"Once it belonged to your father. One day it will be yours." 

"Did he and mom love each other?"

"Oh, baby you have no idea how much. Your mother once came to visit us. She lived in another city, but after she met your dad, they became inseparable. Together everywhere, in any circumstances."

"What about me? Did they love me? Or did they just dump me because they didn't need me? It's just ... Almost everyone tells me that, but I don't want to believe it."

"And never trust to people who said this to you." said General in a serious tone as never before." Although the angels took your dad long before you appeared, if he knew about you, he would love you madly. Just as he loved your mother. After all, they were as a whole. And your mom ... Your mom doted on you. Probably, fate tied your mom and dad so strong that they simply could not live without each other. In life or death, they have always been and will be together. Always remember: your mom and dad loved you very much. So much. And it doesn't matter what other people say and will say to you, don't forget this. Remember that for them you were the most desirable and most beloved girl in this world, okay?"

"Okay" the girl whispered, looking thoughtfully at the water. It became unusually quiet for several minutes.

"Diana, I will have to leave for another city for a while, a call from work. This is only for a few days, but as soon as I am in the city again, I will definitely come to you."

"Promise?"

"I do, don't be afraid. just look how the time flies! It's time for us to return."

"Come back as soon as possible" Diana hugged her friend tightly and went into the building, remembering their conversation. Although General said that people do not return from heaven, she really wanted her mom and dad to somehow fly to her and take her with them. Because if they loved her, then they should be together! This is wrong, children should be with their parents. Or at least she should find at least someone from her family. Someone close and being allowed to take her out of here. Embracing the plush rabbit that her mother once gave her, she fell asleep, hoping that she would come to her in her sleep. A couple of moments - and she saw a large flower meadow. It seemed that it had no end or edge. 

"Cool!" Diana ran ahead cheerfully, breathing in the fresh air and the scent of flowers. Taking off her hat, she ran across the field, feeling like a bird that flies in the sky. The wind tickled her face, only increasing her delight. She rolled on the ground, breathing in the scent of the herbs, allowing them to tickle her body and legs. The sun shone brightly in her eyes, flooding everything around with light. 

"Diana ... Diana, honey, get up! You have to get up, dear, it's not safe here, get up!" suddenly there was someone's disturbing voice nearby. "Get up, come on!"

Opening her eyes, Diana saw that the sun, which was shining so brightly, was now hidden behind the clouds, and the bright blue sky turned dark gray. Thunder struck somewhere in the distance.

"Diana! Diana, wake up! Wake up, honey!" Someone was shaking her hand. The girl got up and finally drove away the remnants of sleep. Complete chaos reigned around: everyone was running somewhere, and the air was filled with smoke. 

"Monica, what happened?" the brunette asked, but something caustic and unpleasant got into her lungs, causing a wild attack of coughing. 

"Come on baby, get up, it's time to get out of here." Monica put a jacket on her and dragged her along.

"Mom's gift, I didn't take it, I have to come back for it!" the girl whimpered, realizing that her favorite toy remained inside. She had never seen so much orange color in her life because the whole building was literally saturated with it.

"What happened?" Monica asked her partner, watching the building destroy the fire. Did it really all burn out? Now, what will happen to these unfortunate kids, who have been taken away the only thing that they could call home?

"I don’t know ... The police will figure it out, the main thing is that the children are fine." Agatha, who was standing next to her, answered sincerely, trying to calm down the frightened children.

"What will happen to them now?"

"They will be given to other shelters, now they have to leave Valencia. Toledo, Alicante, Madrid ..."

Soon the police arrived with firefighters. Diana watched as they put out the fire and questioned the adults about something. Will she really have to leave the city? Leave the place where was she born and lived? Where did her mom and dad live? She did not want to go anywhere, but if there is no other way out, then she will have to come to terms with the separation. Perhaps it will not last long and she will manage to escape and come to the General. After all, he also lives here and, besides, he is the only adult who knew her mom and dad, he is the only family that she has. The night road to Madrid was very boring, so she slept most of the way, curled up on a chair. But the city itself turned out to be quite beautiful. Night lights illuminated the road, leading it into the unknown. The city was big, much larger than Valencia. The fountains, the central square, huge beautiful houses reminded her of a large bright rug, woven from multi-colored pieces of fabric. Soon, the bus pulled up to a huge building with a peach facade. Jumping out of the transport, Diana began to look with interest at the red-haired woman standing near the gate. Her blue eyes studied the recruits intently. Dark pants and a blue jacket were complemented by a beautiful peacock brooch.

"Good evening, children. My name is Alicia and I am your mommy, your new teacher, and sometimes your punisher. Now this building will become your new home. This is where you will spend most of your life. If someone is lucky, foster parents will take you away, but let's be realistic: only a few are lucky, so if I were you, I would prepare for the fact that you will live here until at least 18, so take your things and drop inside. Fast!" Suddenly she roared, watching the children, who uncertainly shifted from foot to foot. 

"I do not like her. She's mean ...'' Isabelle whispered softly in Diana's ear. 

"Maybe you just think so?"

"Not all adults are kind, alas, it's stupid to believe in such a thing, Diana."

As it turned out, Isabella was right. Diana had never heard of adults screaming so hard and punishing for any mistake in her life. Not a day had passed since their move, when one day, returning to the bedroom, she heard a scream. Without hesitating for a second, she immediately ran in the other direction and saw Alicia leaning over the frightened Isabella. With a loud scream, she pushed her friend away, taking the hit on herself. The lip ached painfully, and a few drops of blood dripped onto the floor.

"Don't touch her!" the girl shouted fearlessly. Alicia looked in surprise at the little creature, fearlessly looking into her eyes. She was the first to dare to fight back.

"Do you also want to be punished?" she asked. "It's better to go to your room if you don't want to get hurt like your girlfriend."

"What have we done to you?" Diana asked sincerely, forcing herself to hold back the tears and not let them roll down her cheeks. "You are stronger than us, it is wrong to beat someone whose strength is much less than yours!"

"Do you want to teach me a lesson, really? Really? Come with me." Roughly taking the child's hand, Alicia pulled her to the side of the stairs leading to the basement.

"Let me go!" Diana began to fight, trying to free herself from a tight grip. The rooms grew darker and darker. 

"It's time to teach you manners, little imp. I knew that it would be more difficult with you than with others. But nothing, after skillful training, even a bear can be taught to ride a bicycle"

* An hour later *

After wiping off the blood with her hand, Diana quietly went to bed, letting the tears quietly roll down her cheeks. She was in pain. It hurt as she had never been hurt in her life. She didn’t know what her fault was, she didn’t know why they didn’t love her so much, but she certainly won’t forget this pain. For a moment she wanted to see mom and dad again, to be with them, hug them and say that she misses them. 

"Mommy ... I miss you ..." she whispered. The hand found the pendant hidden under the clothes. It was the only thing that connected her with her family and she must protect it at all costs. Nobody, especially Alicia, should know about it. Looking more closely, she saw that there was something like a lock on the pendant. Turning the mechanism, she was surprised to realize that the pendant was opening. Some two sheets of paper, covered with beautiful handwriting, fell from it. 

"My little panther,

my sunshine, my little flower, my joy, my Diana.

I remember the joy and sadness I felt on the day when you were born. The day when I took a tiny girl who looked more like a beautiful little doll. I have waited for so long for the moment when you will appear in my life! When I found out about you, there was no person in the world happier than me. But this day was also sad because when you appeared, I learned that the Angels took your dad from us. Baby, your dad was a warrior who protected other people's lives. And the life of a warrior is always full of dangers. He never got a chance to find out about you, but believe me: he would be as happy as I am. You are our little sun, which we have been waiting for so long, and which we will always love more than anything in the world, even if we are not by your side.

Today, just like your dad, I am going on one long and dangerous journey. If luck smiles on me, then I will definitely return to you, if not, the angels will take me to your dad and we will watch you from heaven. And if we were not condemned to see each other again, I want you to know: your mom and dad love you very, very much. They love you more than anyone and anything in the world. Perhaps people will try to convince you of the opposite: do not believe! Do not believe, because no force in this world would make me abandon you, give up on you.

Remember, honey: mom will always be there. In your little heart, in your memories, I am always by your side. Perhaps, in your life, as in the life of any person, will be trials and difficult moments. Moments when it will seem to you that there are only dark colors around. Do not be afraid of them, baby, because I know you will overcome them. Be strong, never give up, fight! Fight to the last, go forward, no matter what! Help those who need your help, because the strong always help the weak in difficult times. Be as kind as you are, take care of your real beauty, which is hidden inside you. Never be afraid of something new, boldly walk towards it, because in life there are many, many amazing things that you need to learn. Do not be afraid of your mistakes, do not be afraid to fall, because there is no one who has never made a mistake. Whatever the world gives you, give it love in response. Love, because it is love that is able to create real miracles. It was love which brought me and your dad together (by the way, another letter that you will find in this medallion, which your dad and I used to wear, he once wrote to me. You know, I still miss him very much).

We love you more than anything else, our little panther. Be happy.

Love, your mom Raquel "

Carefully hiding the letters, Diana closed the pendant and squeezed it tightly in her hand. 

"I'll be strong, mommy. I promise."


	10. Echo of the past

* 2022 * 

"Everyone to bed, I turn the light off!"

Quietly turning to the wall, Diana pretended that she was falling asleep, although, in fact, the dream did not even think to come to her. Finally, the lights went out. Well, now she must wait until everyone is asleep and she can make another sortie to the central square. In fact, she no longer remembers how many times she tried to return to her hometown. For some time she lived in the orphanage in Madrid, where they were moved, but living next to Alicia turned out to be a real nightmare. She tried to come to Valencia and ended up being caught on the bus and returned to Madrid, even though it was already a different shelter, different people, and different rules. She was even a little happy when she found out that she had a chance to spend the summer holidays with a foster family, which in the end turned out to be even worse than Alicia. She knew nothing but bullying and beatings. Yes, her mother told her that only love should be given to the world, but very quickly she realized that in fact, she should give people only what they gave her. So she learned to fight. She learned to defend herself and stand against those who tried to hurt her physically or mentally. Yes, maybe she didn't like it in any way, but she didn't see any other way out. She visited different cities, not losing faith in the fact that one day she will still find at least one of her relatives. Everything seems to be quiet. Gently lifting the covers up, she scanned the room. There was no movement anywhere, so it's possible to get out. Opening the window and getting out of the second floor was, however, harder than she thought and took longer than she expected. A dog barked somewhere. Heck, only this was not enough for her now. The sheet turned out to be strong and long enough, as she expected, but the meeting with the ground turned out to be quite painful. The road was free. The evening breeze gently touched her cheek. Walking at night was much more fun than during the day because it was at this time that people returned from work and gathered in companies in taverns and cafes, filling the streets with cheerful voices. Most of all, she liked to spend time with street musicians, who came out to the central square every evening, performing world hits. 

"Hi, beauty, ran away to us again?" the first girl was noticed by Miguel. 

"Aren't you glad to see me?" the girl waved her hand theatrically, causing a burst of laughter among her friends.

"What will we sing today, our princess? You are already playing great, maybe you will be at the piano today?"

Diana thought about his words and realized that the idea was very good. She even knew what song would sound today. Gently pulling out her dad's letter, she sat down at the piano and, finding the correct tonality, began to sing her favorite melody. 

Recuérdame  
Hoy me tengo que ir, mi amor  
Recuérdame No llores, por favor  
Te llevo en mi corazón  
Y cerca me tendrás  
A solas, yo te cantaré Soñando en regresar 

Diana was so immersed in the melody that she did not even notice that they were surrounded by a crowd of listeners. 

Recuérdame  
Aunque tenga que emigrar  
Recuérdame Si mi guitarra oyes llorar  
Ella con su triste canto Te acompañará  
Hasta que en mis brazos estés Recuérdame 

Violin and cello started playing with the piano. 

Recuérdame  
Si en tu mente vivo estoy  
Recuérdame Mis sueños yo te doy  
Te llevo en mi corazón y te acompañare  
Unidos en nuestra canción Contigo ahí estaré  
Recuérdame 

Recuérdame  
Si sola crees estar  
Recuérdame  
Y mi cantar te irá a abrazar  
Aun en la distancia nunca vayas a olvidar  
Que yo contigo siempre voy  
Recuérdame

And only now Diana heard a flurry of applause, with which she was greeted by people she did not know. 

"This is the first time I've heard this song, but ... it's beautiful. Where did you hear it?" 

"This song was written by my father. For Mom. It helps me in those moments when I am sad. Gives me faith in a better future."

"Guard it well. You know, for some reason I'm sure that you will be fine."

"What, hanging out with your friends again?" Alba asked quietly, hearing Diana rush through the window, trying to remain unnoticed. 

"Well, I did, and what?" Diana muttered. How can you be such a curious Barbarian and go where you are not supposed to? No matter how she tried to make friends and be polite, Alba always looked at her with furious eyes, not missing a single chance to mock her. She even tried to steal her medallion once but in the end, she almost lost her hair. Over time, Diana realized that the most common ignore was the best tactic and therefore now decided to do the same.

"You're like a little psycho that cannot be said a single word."

"Fuck off... You will never be able to understand it" Diana cursed quietly, covering her head with a blanket. How can she explain to her those night outings to local musicians were extremely important for her because she felt good with them. With them, she felt needed and protected, with them she could do what she liked. 

"What exactly? That you, like a naive fool, continue to console yourself with the thought that your parents need you? And that they did not abandon you?" Alba answered suddenly. Diana stood up abruptly, feeling the blood begin to boil in her veins.

"Don't you dare." she sifted through her teeth. 

"You petty fool, that's who you are! They don't need you! Who could love a devil like you? After all, you rush at everyone who tries to open your eyes to the truth, you idiot! They don't need you, do you hear?"

"Shut up!" Diana snarled. The other children woke up and looked up sleepily, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You are an abandoned orphan, nobody needs you, that's who you are!" Alba laughed when she saw that her words made her neighbor so angry. "And you won't be needed by anyone!"

This was the last straw. With a loud cry, Diana lunged at Alba, kicking her to the floor. 

"Don't you dare talk about them like that, do you hear me? Don't you dare even stutter about them!" she shouted. 

"Hit! Hit! Hit! Hit!" shouted other girls, watching the fight.

"What's going on here?" the imperious female voice made everyone raise their heads in surprise. Esther, hearing the noise, immediately entered the room and saw how Diana and Alba grabbed each other's hair, biting and scratching. Well, she didn't expect anything else from Diana. This time it was not so easy to disengage them, because Diana still continued to escape from her hands, trying to attack her opponent again.

"Let me punch her!" the girl shouted furiously, removing her hair from her face. 

"Diana, calm down, Jesus, what a little devil! What happened?" Alba teased her again. 

"She told Diana that her parents had abandoned her and Diana attacked her." came a quiet voice from the crowd. 

"I've had enough. Both of you will spend this night in the isolation ward, think about your behavior. And the rest - sleep!" turning off the light, the woman closed the door behind her and took the girls away.

"Next time you will think twice before doing something."

Once in the room, Diana lay down tiredly on the bed and closed her eyes, from which tears rolled down. What if Alba was right after all? What if this medallion and the note from Mom are just someone's joke? Maybe someone just made fun of her and slipped it to her to play a trick on her and make her believe in something that was not and will not be? Many times she tried to recall at least something from the past but remembered only faded silhouettes and someone's gentle voice that loved to sing songs to her in the evenings. Her hand gripped a gold pendant.

"Mom, Dad ... I will definitely find you, dead or alive."

* next morning *

"Do you already know who you want to take with you?" the director watched the couple who studied the children on the playground. Alberto and Carmen immediately seemed to her a decent enough couple to whom she would no doubt give one of these orphans for the summer holidays. In addition, the new program had already helped many children find families, so she was sincerely glad that more and more couples were interested in the opportunity to take an orphan with them for their summer holidays.

"Who is this girl?" asked Carmen, noticing a dark-haired baby, whose appearance made a bit different from other children. Seeing who the girl was looking at, Maria smiled sadly. 

"And this is Diana. Her parents are said to have died on missions, unlike many children whose parents simply left them behind. She is very smart and talented, I would even say that she is much smarter and wiser than she is supposed to be at her age, but her character is very difficult. She is like a little wild animal, a hooligan, tried to escape more than once, but I'm sure that a loving family is all she needs." 

Alberto looked appraisingly at the girl: golden-brown eyes, long and black hair like night... They can earn decent money with this girl. Carmen gave an imperceptible sign of consent. If everything goes according to plan, they will be able to get their first profit in a few weeks.

"Can you introduce us to her?" 

"Diana! Diana, baby, come here!" called the headmistress girl. 

"Diana, get acquainted. This is Alberto."

"I'm Carmen"

"Diana, they want you to come to their house for this vacation. What do you think about this?"

"Even if I said that I want to return to my hometown and live only there, you would not pay attention to it and still give me to them. So does it really matter?"

"I am sure you will like them, baby. I'm sure, that you will perfectly find a common language and make friends. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

On the other hand, she may have a chance to return home to General, so why not?

* a few weeks later *

"Diana, come here, please." Alberto's voice distracted her from the book. 

"Come here, I have something for you."

Diana looked in surprise at the beautiful red dress on the table. 

"That's for me?"

"Yes. And I want you to wear it today."

"What for?"

"What a curious creature. We're going to shoot one movie tonight, right here. And you will be the main character, the main star of the project."

"But movies ..."

"All questions later. Do as you are told."

These words alarmed the girl. Why did Alberto suddenly decide that she is a good actress? Why exactly here, and not in a large studio with make-up artists, make-up artists, and other people who create films? Or is he just joking? But no, as it turned out, no. As it turned out, there was already a camera in the room, a large bed, and next to Alberto and Carmen there was some unfamiliar sullen man. She didn't like him at once. Seeing her, this monster smiled, showing a perfect snow-white smile. 

"Excellent. Beautiful one. It will be perfect."

"Perfect? We could get millions, just look at this hair, she is a real black diamond! The customer will be clearly satisfied."

"Then let's start," he said briefly. Alberto nodded and turned on the camera.

"What's happening? Hey, watch your hands!!!" she shouted as a rough hand wrapped around her waist. She heard that this is how adults show love but love is a mutual feeling! So why was he now trying to take off her dress and kiss her on the lips?

"Let me go!" Diana started to lean, but the rough hand was much stronger than her own. She did not understand what was happening, but she knew for sure that she should not expect anything good. She must run away before it's too late and before something much worse happens. 

"Be careful with face, such dolls are not so easy to be found" warned partner Alberto. Diana struggled and leaned, but she was too weak.

"Fight!" the lines from the letter flashed before her eyes. Yes, now she has to fight. Roaring furiously, Diana bit her teeth into her hand, which was trying to remove her clothes.

"You little bastard!" the man screamed in pain, grabbing the wounded place. This is what she wanted. Without wasting a second Diana jumped out of the room and ran out into the street, trying to ignore the screams behind her. She ran, ran as fast as she had never run. She didn’t stop until her lungs began to burn from the lack of air. Having run over the wall of a house, she stopped and began to greedily gasp for air, trying to catch her breath. And what to do next? Where to run now? Where to go now? Yes, she needs to return to Valencia, but how can she do this without having any money or documents? The first policeman will bring her back to the orphanage, and she will definitely not return there. Enough. She had enough humiliation, beatings, fights, and escapes. Better to spend the night on the street than to return there again. It’s summer now, so it’s got to be warm enough on the roof, and then she’ll come up with something. Perhaps, will ask his friends for help, but definitely will not live as she lived up to this moment. It was easy enough to climb onto the roof, but she could not fall asleep, watching the night fall on the city. Watching how the cars drive, she was singing the song that reminded her so much of her family. How can she continue to live? How to proceed? For several days she could not find an answer to this question. A hungry stomach more and more often pushed her to the idea of stealing. She just has to eat at least something, otherwise, her head will just split into thousands of small pieces. The market she was currently walking in was filled with the smells of sweets, fruits and other foods. The head began to go round. 

"Come, buy, best price!" shouted the man, calling for buyers. Seeing delicious apples, Diana licked her lips and, waiting for a more or less suitable moment, grabbed the fruit with her hand.

"Hey, stop! Thief!" the seller shouted when he saw how his goods were taken away. 

"Hold her!"

Diana ran away, hoping that she would be able to escape punishment, but a woman grabbed her by the arm and roughly dragged her along. 

"Let me go!" Diana tried to fight, but she had too little strength.

"Little rascal, what do you think you are doing?" he shouted, raising his hand. 

"Do not hurt me!" Diana tried to defend herself from the blow.

"Hey, you, let her go right now!" a firm male voice made the seller take a step away from Diana. She also turned her head towards the savior. A dark-haired man approached them confidently.

"Are you really ready to beat the child because of some apple, are you nuts? You scared a child to death!"

"Pay and l will let her go!" the man grunted rudely. 

"How much do you want?" putting the money in his pocket, the stranger pushed the man away and looked at her. His eyes, unlike the eyes of many adults, were very kind and affectionate, and his appearance seemed somehow familiar.

"Come on, take it." Sergio handed the apple to the girl, unable to understand why her eyes reminded him so much of Raquel.

"Thanks. You helped me."

"Do you want me to buy you something more? Are you alone here? Where are your mom and dad?"

She wanted to say something, but fatigue got the better of her and she wearily closed her eyes.

"Hey!" Sergio barely managed to grab the girl who literally fell into his arms. Most likely, she hasn't eaten for a long time. Her face was scratched and her hands were bruised. Judging by the condition of her clothes, today wasn't her first day on the street. He can't just leave her here. Gently taking the baby in his arms, he carried her to the apartment and laid her on the sofa. Looking more closely, he realized that the girl looked so dear and familiar. A shock of black unruly hair, the shape of lips and eyes ... It seemed to him that he was looking at his own copy. 

"Why are you so familiar to me?"


	11. Who Am I?

* May 25, 2011 *

"Akmal, son, do not go too far!" Mom shouted warningly, but he just waved his hand and ran to the water. He liked swimming, too much. It was in the water that he felt free like a bird soaring high in the clouds. Sometimes he managed to find quite interesting things, for example, hundreds of shells, a collection of which was already on the shelves in his house. This time, his attention was drawn to an object at the beach. An object that somehow resembled a person. 

"Mom! Mom, come here!" he shouted. "There's a man!"

"What?" Amira approached her son, looking more closely at the horizon. Akmal was right: there was indeed an unconscious man on the beach.

"Oh Allah ... Akmal, help me!" she shouted, approaching the stranger. He was bleeding, and probably spent a lot of time in the water, is he alive at all? 

"Hey, buddy!" her hand touched a vein. There was a pulse, but very weak. He was wearing a military uniform, perhaps he was one of the victims of the attack on Tripoli, how did he get here? The flag of Spain was on the jacket. Hell, during this stressful time, a Spanish soldier could not only bring her a lot of trouble, but he could also ruin her entire family. What should she do with him? If at least someone from her acquaintances, or even worse, the government, finds out about this, he will either be taken prisoner or simply killed. And this is if he manages to survive because for sure no one will heal him. 

"Son, call your dad, please."

Without hesitation, Akmal immediately ran after his father. 

"My dear, what happ.... Oh Allah ... Spanish soldier ..." Assad carefully studied the victim "What happened to him? The heart is still beating, maybe we still have time to save him"

"Are you sure? You understand, what can happen if someone finds out about it?"

"No one will. We will destroy the uniform, put my things on him, and when people ask something, we will say that he is one of ours. You can't leave a person to die like a dog, whoever he is. We will take him to your hospital, and there ... may Allah help him."

As it turned out, the wounds were more serious than the doctor initially thought. Fortunately, the lungs themselves turned out to be intact, so the chance still remained. 

"Raquel ... Raquel ..." the man whispered with closed eyes, clearly not realizing where he is and what is happening to him. For a second, the doctor stopped and carefully examined the patient. 

"It's all right, pal. Let's see how strong you are. And that you call her is good. So there is someone to fight for and someone to return to."

"What will happen to him? Will he survive?" the spouses asked after the doctor left the room, wearily wiping his forehead. 

"I healed his wounds, but so far he's in a coma. And I can't say when he will come to his senses, so we can only wait." 

* 5 years later *

Light. Not just light, but even too much light. This was the first thing he thought of, barely opening his eyes. The light blinded him and made him close his eyes painfully. Why was there so much light? Why was everything white? Why was he lying in a hospital bed? Where is he? But most importantly ... who is he? Why doesn't he remember anything? What's his name? Where is he from? There was a girl sitting next to the bed in an armchair, most likely she was a nurse. She immediately approached him and began to ask about something, only for some reason he did not quite understand what she was saying. Wait, this was not the language he spoke, most likely it was a different language that he once learned. And there is, she spoke to him in Arabic, but why was it so hard to remember? 

"Look, he woke up. How are you feeling? You have been unconscious for a very long time."

"Where I am? Who am I? Where am I from?" he asked, with difficulty remembering foreign words. The doctors and nurses exchanged glances and looked sympathetically at the patient.

"Retrograde amnesia. Now he will definitely not remember anything. What should we do with you?"

"My family will take him," Amira said confidently, looking at the confused soldier. 

"So you saved me?" Sergio asked after the doctor left the room. "What happened? Maybe you know something about who I am?"

Making sure that no one hears or sees them, Amira closed the door and sat down on the bed. 

"No one should know what I'll tell you, okay? Otherwise, you and my family will have very big problems. We found you at sea. You were wounded and barely alive. The situation was very tense in those days. The city was bombed, and most likely, I think that it was then that you suffered and were carried out to the open sea. You were wearing a uniform. Military, and on it was the flag of Spain. That's all I know."

"So it turns out that I'm not from Libya? Damn, my head ..." he barely restrained a cry, feeling an attack of such pain, which seemed to kill him. 

"Come on, boy, everything will work out yet. You are young, strong, very strong, once you could survive such traumas. Everything will work out for you. In the meantime, you will live with us as my distant relative Mustafa."

But not for a year or two he could not remember even something from his past. Nothing but one name that constantly came to him in his dreams. Raquel. Raquel. As soon as he said that name, a small flame of something similar to love was born in his soul. She constantly came to him and beckoned him to her, but as soon as he took a step towards her, hoping to see her face, she disappeared, and only her voice quietly whispered "Find me". Who is she? And how does he find her?

* 2021 *

"Hey, people, let's go to the square today? The locals are arranging a concert, I think it will be fun." attracted the attention of relatives of Assad. "Mustafa, come with us, you will like it."

"Concert, you say?"

"Yes, the guys perform very cool, they rarely come, but then almost the whole city is going to the concert."

"Well, why not, I will never refuse the opportunity to listen to great music." the man agreed after all. Assad was right: the concert really turned out to be good and the crowd around the stage only increased with every minute. No one even noticed how the sun hid behind the horizon.

"Probably, each of us sometimes asks the question "How can you show your soul mate your love? How does she know you love her?" Many people do it with words, with flowers and sweets, but do you agree that no flowers and words convey love the way a kiss does? So let this song fill your hearts with love, and let each of you steal a kiss for that only one!"

As soon as the first chords started playing, he again felt his head splitting to pieces. 

Son muchos años que pasaron sin decir te quiero  
Y en verdad te quiero  
Pero encuentro formas de engañar mi corazón  
Son muchos años que pasaron sin robarte un beso  
Solo quiero un beso, y por esa boca no me importa ser ladrón

"Hey, friend, what's wrong with you? Are you okay?” the man standing next to him immediately noticed something was wrong.

A fearless horsewoman rides on a horse across the endless field. Her hair flies in all directions, her incredible eyes radiate energy and happiness, and the wind echoes her ringing laughter in all directions. Raquel ... His dear and beloved Raquel.

Déjame robarte un beso que me llegue hasta el alma  
Como un vallenato de esos viejos que nos gustaban  
Sé que sientes mariposas, yo también sentí sus alas  
Déjame robarte un beso que te enamore y tú no te vayas

All the fighters laugh as he sings because this song is an important part of his plan. She looks at the ring with a smile and kisses him, whispering "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." 

“Sergio ...” her voice trembled and was unusually quiet, ”maybe I'm pregnant. This is not yet certain, but perhaps, some symptoms indicate that we will have a baby.”

He does not hold back and circles her in the air, not paying attention to the fact that they have become the object of attention of half of the regiment. 

They stand near the ship, knowing that separation awaits them ahead. And for the first time in his life, he wants to return home alive. Raquel is crying quietly, pressing against his body, and he still cannot calm her down. 

“When I return ... will we give birth to a little princess?”

Raquel finally smiled. 

“Of course,” she actively shook her head in agreement. “With long black hair. Like yours. Little black panther.”

“And with your eyes. So kind and bright.”

“And let's call her Diana, like your mother ...”

“I will definitely come back to you, don't worry.” 

“I love you,” Raquel whispered with tears in her eyes. Their lips joined in a goodbye kiss. And then Libya. Sieges, bombings, raids, their attempts to save civilians. Now he remembers. Remembers everything. But the main thing is that he remembers her. How could he forget her? How could he forget the one he loved more than life? His dear and beloved. Raquel, his girl, how is she there? He was not at home for 10 years and for sure everyone has considered him dead. What happened to her during this time? Does she live in Valencia or has she returned to Madrid? But most importantly, does she remember him or did she let him go and get married long ago? He needs to know. Even if she forgot him, he should know about it. He must go home. 

“Hey, Mustafa, are you okay? Or maybe we'll go to the hospital? Another attack?”

But Sergio shook his head negatively, getting to his feet.

“Not. I'm fine. I just ... I remembered. I remembered who I am. My name is Sergio Marquina, Colonel of the Valencian Army. We came from Spain to Libya in 2011 to protect the people of Libya during the civil war. There was a bombing, and another soldier and I, along with civilians, were cut off from our group. They cut our way and I took the blow, giving others the opportunity to escape. I was injured and survived only thanks to you. That's when you pulled me out. Libya is a beautiful country, but I have to go home to my wife. I need to know how she is.”

“Oh friend ... So many years have passed, you should be prepared for the fact that she has already mourned you and is living a different life.” 

"Yes, I understand, but I must know for sure. And for this, I have to come back home. But someday I will come back to you. Perhaps not alone, but with wife, I hope.”

“Well, fighter, good luck to you. I hope that you will introduce us to your beloved one day.”

Taking all the money that he managed to save up, he immediately bought the nearest ticket to Europe. All the way home he thought of Raquel. Lord, she thought he was dead all this time! To tell the truth, when he himself no longer thought that he would see her again, God spared him and decided to save his life. How did she live all these years? What happened to her? He already felt how madly he misses her, did she miss him as much as he did? Now much he wants to see her eyes, her sweet smile, hear her ringing laugh ... How will his guys react to his return? For sure, it will be a shock for everyone. Still, it was a very, very unusual feeling, to raise from the dead. The bus had already approached the city, and the closer he got to the goal, the more his excitement became. As he expected, it was warm in the city even in early spring. Walking down the street, he realized that he knew literally everything: here he and Andres loved to ride bicycles. Then he was still a carefree child who did not know what awaited him. Here he and Raquel bought ice cream and rubbed each other's noses, laughing loudly, attracting the attention of passers-by. Here she almost broke her arm when some rabid cyclist ran into them. And here there was a memorial with the names of the fallen soldiers who gave their lives doing their duty. He stopped for a second and began to read the names. Surely, there will be his name too. Yes, that's it. 

"Sergio Marquina. 1984 -2011. Was killed in the battle for the city of Tripoli, defending the lives of his comrades "

But after reading the next name, he dropped the flowers and fell on his knees. No, no, no, no, no, it couldn't be true, it couldn't, it just couldn't ...

"Raquel Murillo-Marquina. 1984 -2014. Died in the Central African Republic, covering the retreat of soldiers."

No, no, no, it could not have happened. He just sleeps and sees nightmares. He will wake up, and Raquel will be alive and well, waiting for his return. He was ready for a lot of things to happen. Ready that Raquel had forgotten him a long time ago, got married, and lived a happy normal life. Was ready for the fact that she still loves him and waits for him. But he was not ready for the fact that she would be gone. Was not ready at all. Was not ready to find out that she would die. Would die in a foreign country, a thousand miles away from her home. Damn, this should not have happened! It is him, him, him, and not her now should be lying in the damp earth! He should have been killed, he, he should be dead now, but not her! Why she and not him? Why? Why would he even live if she's not there? Why would he need a life without her? For what? Lord, let be cursed the day when they decided to connect their fate with the army! After all, everything could have been different and she could have been alive if she had not been the same military as him. He did not save her. Didn't protect. Didn't save. If only he had been there, he would have never let her go into the war zone. How can he live without her? But the main thing is for what?

* 2022 *

With curiosity, Sergio was looking at the girl on the sofa. Poor baby, she must have been beaten up by life, since she had to steal food in order to somehow survive. Where are her parents? Did they leave her? Or maybe they died? And if they gave her up? If yes -how could they? How can one ever leave his own child, his baby, a dear and close person? He himself hoped that someday he and Raquel would have children, but fate took her away, and his dream would never come true because he did not even admit the thought that other woman would ever give him a child. The girl trembled. Covering her with a blanket, Sergio accidentally hooked on her dress and froze in horror when he saw the scars on her back. Most likely from burns. Lord, what kind of animal could hurt a poor child like that? Hands of themselves clenched into fists that would gladly beat up the one who offended this child. He and Raquel could also have the same little one. Why was she so familiar? Why did he suddenly feel like he was already attached to this little hooligan? Suddenly, a desire to take care of her for the rest of his life arose in his soul. Okay, it’s better to wait until she comes to her senses. Going to the kitchen, he decided to cook dinner.

Diana was surprised to realize that she woke up in some unfamiliar apartment. Someone covered her with a blanket. The head still ached, because she still did not eat anything. Where is she? Who brought her here? Probably, this was the man who helped her out in the market. If not for him, she would probably be either in the orphanage or in the children's room of the police. A pleasant aroma was heard from the kitchen. The stomach growled treacherously, demanding food. The room was nice and spacious, but there was clearly a woman's hand missing. The stomach growled again. Jumping off the couch, she went into the kitchen and saw the same man who was cooking some kind of dish. It seems it was paella.

Hearing footsteps, Sergio turned and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him. Damn, why did her glance remind him of Raquel again?

“You're awake? Hi. Are you going to have lunch?” 

“Why am I here? Or are you the friend of that psycho who wanted to make me the hero of adult films? It won't work, you can't take me alive, you can kill me right away.”

Sergio froze from shock, not even knowing what to say in response. Jesus Christ, has anyone tried to film this girl in child pornography? On the black market, millions could have been paid for such material, the girl's appearance was very bright and unusual, but how? How is it possible to be such a bastard to treat children like that? What the Hell went through this poor child? 

“Hey, easy, easy, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. You are safe here.” he carefully took a step forward and was not at all surprised to see that the girl took a frightened step back. “Easy, don't worry. I don't hurt princesses like you. No one should ever hurt children nor make them heroes of films for adults. You just fainted on the street, I couldn't leave you there. I just want to help you, but I will never keep you here by force, you can leave if you want, I promise.”

“I have nowhere to go.” the girl whispered quietly. “Rather, there is someone I want to see, but as soon as I get on the bus on my own, they will immediately return me to the orphanage. And I am not going to return there.”

Sergio looked sadly at the baby and suddenly realized what he should do next. Maybe before she had suffered, but now he must protect and shelter her. He was never able to become a father, but he will become a father for someone who did not have a father. The main thing is if the girl herself wants it.

“You can stay here as long as you want, I am not against your company at all. Let's get acquainted?” he knelt down and held out his hand “Colonel Sergio Marquina at your service, señorita."

“Sergio. Just like my dad," thought Diana, but did not dare say it out loud. 

“I'm Diana. Thanks for helping me.” the girl held out her hand in greeting.

“You're welcome. Sit down, have lunch, you must be hungry.”

“Well, to be honest, yes, I'm starving. Don't think that I am some kind of thief. It's just ... I had no money at all and I didn't know what to do. Hunger is not your aunt, craziness is the only thing it will give to you."

Sergio could not restrain himself and smile. Yes, this girl obviously won't lack for words. He poured in more seafood and set the plate on the table. Diana's eyes widened in surprise when she saw this gigantic portion.

"Okey, that's it, I've figured out all your plans, Colonel." Diana gave her new friend a sly look, which even scared him for a second. “You just decided to lure me here and feed to death. Only this can explain why there is so much food on the table."

Sergio again froze in shock, amazed at how much this girl reminded him of his beloved. Almost the same phrases Raquel told him on their first date. Hell, Lord, no, it's just a coincidence, you never know what a person can say. Or, without her, he just goes crazy and in all the people around him, he tries to see her?

“Something’s wrong?” the girl distracted him from bad thoughts.

“What? Nothing, just ... You just remind me very much of one loved and the dear person who is no longer with me. And who I miss very much.”

A small hand touched his cheek. 

“Fate took my parents away from me when I was very little, so I know how much it hurts. But still, I believe that life will still get better and that everything will be fine. Who would we be without love and faith?”

“Maybe you're right.”

After dinner, Diana began to explore the apartment. Perhaps she should have stayed here for a while? She liked Sergio. He was not like most of the adults she knew. With him, she felt good and for the first time, she felt protected. Perhaps he would help her find her family or they would go to her hometown together. Opening the doors to another room, Diana could not resist shouting enthusiastically. 

“Cooool, do you have a piano? Can I play?”

“Do you like to play? What exactly?”

Diana happily jumped into the chair and opened the lid of the instrument, playing a few simple tunes that she remembered.

“Wow, young lady, you have talent!” Sergio was sincerely amazed.

“I love to sing more than play. At night, I often ran to the local musicians, they taught me that.”

“In my opinion, it's very cool.”

“But most of all I like one melody. Of course, I hardly remember this period of my life, but my mother often sang this song to me when we were still together. Probably, this is the only thing that I have left of my real parents.”

As soon as the first notes sounded, Sergio felt that the earth disappear somehow.

Recuérdame  
Hoy me tengo que ir, mi amor  
Recuérdame  
No llores, por favor  
Te llevo en mi corazón  
Y cerca me tendrás  
A solas, yo te cantaré  
Soñando en regresar 

“Why are you crying?” Diana asked, seeing the way Sergio looked at her with tears in his eyes. Covering his face, he sat motionless for a while, and then, to her surprise, continued the song. 

Recuérdame  
Aunque tenga que emigrar  
Recuérdame  
Si mi guitarra oyes llorar

Now their voices merged, and their hands found the right keys by themselves, merging in unison.

Ella con su triste canto Te acompañará  
Hasta que en mis brazos estés  
Recuérdame 

“Where do you know this song from?” Diana asked. Her heart began to beat faster, but her brain said that this could not be true, because her dad was dead! Or is it not the truth? Wiping away his tears, Sergio began his story. 

“Because I wrote it. Once upon a time, I met the most amazing woman in this world. Raquel ... She was the best I had in my life. She is my only love and I will never be able to love another woman again. I knew that I would have to leave. And I didn't know if I would return alive. I wrote this song for her so that she would not be sad if something suddenly happened to me, because I was a military man. We went to a rather dangerous place. Everyone thought I was dead, but in fact, I was wounded ... badly wounded, and I woke up only a few years later. I didn't remember who I was, where I came from ... I didn't remember anything. When the memories finally returned and I returned home, I learned that my wife was no longer alive. Everything in my city reminded me of her. I could not stay in Valencia and come here to Madrid, where she once lived before we met.”

“This pendant was once given to me by my mother ...” Diana pulled out her amulet and Sergio barely held back a cry when he recognized the jewelry that he and Raquel once wore.

“She said that once ...”

“Your dad and mom wore these amulets as a symbol of their love. "S" "R" -Sergio and Raquel. This amulet was once worn by me, and the other was worn by your mother. And if you put them together, there will be a heart." 

“You ... are you my dad?” Diana decided to ask. 

“Lord, I didn't even know about you ...”

“Daddy ...” feeling the baby hug him, Sergio could not hold back his own tears and hugged the girl tightly in response. So that was why the girl reminded him so much of Raquel. Why her appearance seemed so familiar to him. Why her eyes reminded him so much of his beloved. Because she was his girl. His daughter, whom he did not know about. All those symptoms which Raquel had then before he left, were symptoms of pregnancy. They had a daughter, and he did not even know that he had become a father.

“Of course” Raquel actively shook her head in agreement. “With long black hair. Like yours. Little black panther.”

“And with your eyes. So kind and bright.”

“We will name her Diana, like your mother ...”

Memories flashed before his eyes again. Who knew that these words would come true? 

“Oh, my little panther ...” he whispered, hugging the girl. 

“I missed you, dad ... I need you so much ...” she whispered, still hugging dad tightly. 

“I didn’t even know how much I needed you ... Forgive me, my little one, forgive me... Forgive me for not being here for you... That I allowed all this to happen.”

“It's okay, dad ... I understand you had to leave to help others. You are alive, I didn’t even believe that I would ever be able to see you, but you’re here, next to me.”

“And I will always be by your side. Always ... I will never ever leave you ... My sweetheart, I promise you ... As long as I live, I will be protecting you. I will be by your side. Lord, what a beauty you are'' he peered into every feature of her face, still not believing that this little one is his daughter. “Now I know why God kept me alive.” 

“So you could find me?” Diana said as if reading his thoughts.

“I am a father, Lord, I have a daughter ... I have a daughter ...”

“Kinder surprise, dad. I can't even imagine how you feel right now.”

Sergio laughed and kissed her cute cheeks. 

“You can't even imagine how happy I am. You brought me back to life, my little one. And you have mom's eyes. And her character.”

Diana hugged Dad again tightly, wiping a tear from his cheek. 

“Daddy, try not to disappear anymore, okay? I need you.”

“Never, baby, never ...”


	12. I will find you, my dear...

* 2014 * 

For many hours in a row, Silene lay powerlessly on the floor and watched the waves of the ocean, which the ship struggled with. It's been a day since their squad was attacked. They were attacked when they had almost achieved a truce and therefore few were ready for battle. Yes, thanks to quick actions with the Colonel, they were able to save their people, but they were caught and taken from the country to the sea, Raquel was now lying unconscious next to her with bullets in her stomach and rib, and the whole team considered them dead and clearly would not come to them for help. Where are they being taken? What will happen to them? What to do next?

"Diana ... no, no, don't touch her ... Let her go ... Let my daughter go ..." she whispered with closed eyes. Silene put her hand to her forehead and almost jumped back in horror, realizing how hot it was. Fortunately, they got food and water. She put a wet towel to her forehead, trying to somehow bring down the heat. 

"Hey, don't even dare to die, Colonel ... We have to get out of here, we have to ... And without you, I won't leave" 

The doors opened and three men entered with balaclavas and machine guns in their hands. 

"Alive?" one of them asked, pointing at Raquel.

"She is seriously ill, she needs medicines, care, normal conditions, and you keep us in some unknown place, how do you think, how long will she hold on? Why did you take us, where are we, where are you taking us?"

"Shut up, if you want to live," one of the men threatened, poking her with a machine gun. All three took a few steps back and for a long time agreed on something. Most likely, they spoke their own language, because she could not understand a word.

"Okay." Finally one of the soldiers spoke in English "We will transfer you to another cabin, there will be medicines. But you will heal her. The sooner she gets better, the more we get for you. So go ahead, get up."

"What do you mean "we get more for you"? Where are you taking us?"

"Be quiet, I said!" roared the man. The blow from the machine gun was strong, but Silene kept silence. No, these bastards won't see her weak side, ever. They must fight, must return home because they both had someone to fight for. The soldiers kept their promise and moved them to another cabin. There was a bunch of bottles, forceps, cotton, and a scalpel on the table.

"Start here and now, under our supervision."

"Okay, okay ..." the brunette whispered. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Raquel and took off her clothes, examining her wounds. One bullet stuck somewhere between the ribs. Most likely, the lungs themselves were not affected, because otherwise, she would not have survived to this moment. What worried her the most was bleeding which did not stop. But she was alive, she fought, which means there was still a chance. And she must help her.

* on the evening of the next day * 

The first thing Raquel felt after she opened her eyes was strange pitching. Everything swayed strangely from side to side, as is usually the case on ships in the open sea or ocean. Where's she? The last thing she remembers is the attack. She helped her men to get out, but they grabbed her. The body ached terribly as if a tank had driven over it, and a herd of horses also walked from above. The rib and stomach especially hurt. Touching her fingers to the rib, she cried out in pain.

"You woke up, thank God. How are you feeling?" came a voice nearby. Turning her head, Raquel saw a familiar face. It was Silene, the captain from France, but what was she doing here?

"Silene? Where are we? Damn, it feels like a herd of horses walked over me, everything hurts..."

"Not surprising, after two bullets have been in you. Although I no longer hoped that you would wake up."

"How long was I unconscious?" Raquel asked, trying to get up. The body responded with terrible pain. 

"Hey, easy, lie down, heroe, where do you think you are going? Spent three days here with a fever and you want to run somewhere right away?" Silene immediately laid Raquel on the bed. "You have just returned from the other world, you need to rest and gain strength."

"Where are we? What do they want to do with us?"

"We are in the open ocean, on a frigate. I don't know what they want to do with us, they speak their own language, not a word is understood. The only thing I could understand was Brunei. Most likely, we are being taken there."

Hearing the word "Brunei", Raquel felt her head spin wildly with horror. Brunei is a state in Southeast Asia, and it was in the thousands, if not tens of thousands of kilometers away from Spain. How can she get home? Damn, their people have considered them dead, and for sure, now her regiment also knew about this, which means her mother and daughter also think that she is already dead. Realizing this, tears fell from her eyes."

"Colonel, don't you dare give up. We will definitely return home. Do you have someone at home?"

"My daughter. And mom ..."

"And I have a husband and sons. And now I am ready to kill hundreds of soldiers, only to return to them, do you hear me? Look into my eyes, Colonel" Silene took her face in her hands and made her look into her eyes full of determination "Do you have a daughter? It's great, so you have to think about her every fucking second before you say "I give up." And we will return to them, we will return at any cost. You are still weak, and we are now in the open ocean there is no point in fighting yet. We have nowhere to run from the ship, we need to get to land, and there we must act according to the situation."

Raquel pulled out the pendant and opened it. From the photos, her mother and Diana looked at her with a smile. In another part, there was a photo in which she and Sergio hugged each other tightly, smiling happily. Only God knows how much she wanted to return to the time when they were together and did not even know what awaited them. The heart howled with the pain of longing and loss. But Silena was right: she has no right to surrender. Doesn't have. Because somewhere at home there is Diana, her little sunshine, her only happiness, her little panther. And she is waiting for her, so she cannot be weak even for a second. 

"I will return to you, my girl, I promise. I will definitely come back," she whispered quietly, wiping away her tears.

* a few days later, Brunei *

"Hey, easy, asshole, she can hardly stand!" Silene helped her partner get up after the lanky roughly pushed them onto the deck. Although the wound was healing a little, the pain from the sudden movement was too strong and she hissed in pain, but she held back a cry.

"Welcome to Brunei, beauties. This is now your place of residence. You will soon see your new home, they are already coming for you."

"What the hell ..." Raquel whispered when she saw 3 armored vehicles approach them. This part of the port looked quite creepy, and even at such a late time, there was practically not a soul on the streets. And what do they intend to do with them? She found out the answer when 4 men got out of the cars. Their clothes were clearly bought in expensive fashion boutiques, watches worth at least a couple of thousand dollars sparkled on their hands, and if they suddenly wanted to sell their cars, then at their cost they would buy real estate in the center of Madrid. Coming closer, the men began to examine them closely. 

"As we have agreed. Two European women, UN representatives, are caught after the attack."

"Good ... Very good. Beautiful shape, face - even better" said one of the men. Raquel felt goosebumps at the touch of his hand, but then he began to touch her lower and lower.

“Watch your hands, pal” Raquel hissed and hit him with her knee. The blow, however, took more strength than she expected, and the wound in her abdomen and rib reminded of themselves with a dull pain.

"Obstinate, but it's okay, we can handle it. What happened to her?"

"Too wild, I had to shoot."

"Who are you?" Raquel asked. 

"We didn't agree on this." it turned out that the man did not hear her question. "You were supposed to deliver the goods unharmed, not shoot them."

"Hey, buddy, what's the problem? You said your master wanted warlike and obstinate girls, we brought the fighting girls, either pay for the goods or go the fuck away from here. I will always find a buyer for such a product."

"Product?" Silene asked. 

"You are right. We were sold. As a commodity. Most likely in some rich bastard's harem."

"For fuck's sake..."

Now Raquel understood why they were kept alive, and not killed in the same way as were killed, other soldiers. Yes, she knew that even in the 21st century, the concept of a harem is not a relic of past centuries, but the harsh reality of the countries of the East and, oddly enough, Africa. Many girls even go to the harem voluntarily, because for them this is an opportunity to significantly improve their financial situation. Never in her life, she would have thought that she would be able to face the so-called mashate, who roam the world in search of suitable candidates. Imagining what awaited them now, Raquel swallowed nervously and took a step back. 

"You must run. I'll take them on me, you have a couple of minutes. Hide behind those barges in the water, then run to the city center and look for the embassy. You must get help there. I am still too weak to fight at full strength and run away with you, but I will be able to stop them."

"Are you fucking crazy? With your wounds, fights are the last thing you need. Until you recover, we sit and do not rock the boat. Or did you think that I would leave you here alone to live with these wolves? Since we got ourselves into a mess, we’ll get out of it together."

"Hey, shut your pretty mouth, into the car!" one of the traders roughly pushed the girls into the transport and blindfolded them. 

"Take it off!" started to resist Silene, "your motherfucker!"

"Fight as much as you want, there is no way out of here. So I advise you to relax and start learning Malay, your master will love that you speak to him in his mother tongue"

"And who is our master?" Raquel asked. 

"Does the name Hassanal Bolkiah tell you something?"

"Does your prime minister have a harem?"

"Oh yeah girl, believe me, you'll like it there. He loves fair-skinned Europeans, such as you are a rarity here, so fair-skinned people are always paid at the triple price."

"Do you even have any fucking idea who we are?" Raquel stuck in close to one of the kidnappers, gazing into his eyes.

"You are representatives of the armed forces of Spain and France, yes, my dear, I know that well. But you missed something" from a sharp hit Raquel almost fell off the seat. "You and your house are separated by tens of thousands of kilometers, your whole team buried you long ago and will not come back for you. Your connection with the outside world will be cut off, and even if you manage to contact someone, which is unlikely, then think for a second, what will be the consequences of the Spanish invasion of the private territory of the Prime Minister of Brunei. I don’t think you’re stupid enough to start a war. So I advise you to start settling into a new home. And, by the way, here it is."

The car stopped and the bandages were finally removed. 

"Thunder strike me ..." Silene whispered, staring at the building. A building that looked more like a luxury castle. Yes, she often saw luxurious palaces and mansions, but none of the buildings could compare with this for their luxury. A huge, with 3 floors, building with an attic and a balcony impressed with its appearance. Domes shone overhead. Most likely, they were made with real gold. The road that led to the main gate was carefully maintained and cleaned, but the main decoration of this estate was flowers. There were a lot of them here, Raquel didn’t even recognize many species.

"So, that's enough, admired - and go ahead. You have a few more trials ahead of you."

"What kind of trials?" Raquel tensed, glancing at her new friend. "You will find out. But first, you will rest, eat, take a shower, tired you will not be suitable for anything. You still need to recover, but we will check your girlfriend today."

"Let us out, you fucking bastard!" Silene began to scream furiously and pound the door, but the guards remained indifferent to her pleas. And Raquel collapsed into the chair, feeling her wounds hurt again. 

"Stop it ... It doesn't make any sense, we won't get anywhere," she whispered tiredly, trying to calm her partner down. 

"And what do you suggest? Let them shove us into some pervert's bed?" 

"Of course not. But think for a second: we can kill the guards, break out of the room, run around the territory, and then what? Have you seen the square here? How many people are there? They'll catch us faster than we reach the gate. Do not forget that we have neither money nor documents, so we need a plan, a detailed plan because we have to run away and do it so as not to unleash a conflict."

The brunette finally calmed down and wearily closed her eyes, sitting down on the floor.

"You're right. Their owner has a lot of influence, we need a plan. For now, rest, you are still weak."

But Raquel did not hear the last words, falling into a deep and heavy sleep. 

* a few weeks later *

"Well, baby, your tests show you're healthy, so you're lucky one. We will proceed to the next stages of verification."

"Where is my partner?" Raquel asked, but Hasid just waved his hand and several men entered with some cans and towels. 

"She is already with others, the faster we cope with you, the faster you will be transferred to her."

"What is that? What do you want to do?" Raquel backed away, but some of the big boys grabbed her and put her on the bed. 

"Consider this a visit to the beauty salon. Your skin should be softer than silk. Don't hold back the scream, it will hurt a little."

Opening the can, one of the men began to apply some strange mixture to her body. By the smell, one could assume that its components were sugar and glair. And when a linen napkin was put on this mixture, Raquel realized that the pain would be severe. 

"You motherfuckers, what kind of barbarism is that?? !!" she could not contain her scream when the fabric began to be abruptly torn from her body. 

"Burn in Hell, damn bastards..."

"She's a loud one, that's fine." Hasid was definitely satisfied "finish with this - take her into hammams. I'll take a bathroom. We'll see, what this baby is capable of."

"What the hell ... "Raquel swore quietly when she saw how practically naked mashate lay in the hammam and looked at her defiantly, inviting her into her arms. Thank you for at least being given a more or less normal sari that could be considered clothing.

"Come on, come here. I am relaxed and I really want to sleep, you can't even imagine how much. Amazing bath, isn't it? And your task is to turn me on so that I want to take you here and now."

"Make you horny, you say ... Okay ..." Raquel whispered in a feigned sweet tone, making a couple of steps towards the enemy. A rather simple but salutary plan has already begun to mature in her head. She can be humiliated, held hostage, cut off the connection with the outside world, but for nothing in the world, she will not be given to another man. 

"You are pretty ... Why would such a maiden go to the army? To spoil your beautiful body with bullet scars?"

"Wanna see why?" Raquel purred and walked around the man from behind. Tying a scarf around this pig's neck was a matter of seconds. The man began to gasp for air, trying in vain to loosen his grip, which grew stronger and stronger every second. "To fight back motherfuckers like you!" Raquel hissed through her teeth. "Remember, freak, you made a huge mistake when you chose me! Do whatever you want with me, no man will take me alive! Or did you think that I would see this palace and immediately give myself to your bastard? I am a soldier, not a corrupt whore, and even if it costs me my life, I will run away from here!"

Alas, the first small victory ended in disappointment when the guards ran into the hammam and dragged her away from the man. Breathing hard, he got to his feet. 

"Rampant ... I see that it's time to teach you manners. Take her to the bathroom, check how good her reproductive organs are, but then lock her up in a dungeon. For three days. Do not give water or food. It's time to pacify you, baby."

After the door bolt was gripped, Raquel collapsed to the ground, curled up into a ball. Tears poured from her eyes in a stormy stream, and she was not going to stop them. Nobody will see them here anyway. She sobbed bitterly, trying to force herself to forget the humiliation she had gone through. If this was just the beginning, what will happen next? How can she survive in this hell and not go crazy? Where can she get the strength to fight? Suddenly, a song came to life in her head. It was old enough, but the guys loved to perform it during the holidays. 

Una mattina mi son svegliato,  
o bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao!  
Una mattina mi son svegliato e ho trovato l'invasor. 

O partigiano portami via,  
o bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao  
o partigiano portami via che mi sento di morir.

E se io muoio da partigiano,  
o bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao,  
e se io muoio da partigiano tu mi devi seppellir.

Sergio, Diana, mother again appeared before her eyes ... How much she wanted to be next to them, hug them, kiss them, hold them... She must. She must continue to fight, no matter how difficult it is. She must fight for them, survive for them.

* 3 days later *

"Raquel? Raquel, Lord, alive ..." Seeing her partner, Silene immediately hugged her tightly. "Where were you, what did these bastards do to you?"

"Nothing special. It's just that during a sexuality test, I almost strangled that fat pig and was thrown into dungeons."

"The dungeon? It's okay, they just beat me up."

"We need to start preparing a plan. We can't stay here long."

"You're right. But where do we start?" 

"With the study of the territory."

Meanwhile, Hassanal wandered slowly through the castle, enjoying a pleasant day. He wanted to spend this night in the company of one of the girls, but choosing one was not so easy: each was good in its own way. And then his eyes nailed on the fair-haired girl. Her hair looked like honey, her skin must have been silky and soft to the touch. The blue sari accentuated every curve of her flawless body. If goddesses existed, they looked like this woman looked.

"Hassid." he called the servant.

"Yes, sir."

"Prepare this one for me today. I want to be with her."

"Master ... The thing is ..."

"What?"

"She's not quite ready yet ... She went through all the trials, but ..."

"What's the matter?"

"She hasn't submitted yet. This girl turned out to be crazier than a wild lioness and we had to keep her in a dungeon for a while."

"So it's high time to tame her. Many of my women were rebellious. Until they spent the night with me."

Learning that Hassanal wants to see her in his quarters, Raquel gasped nervously, trying not to succumb to emotions. Well, sooner or later it had to happen. The maids applied the finest cosmetics and perfume to her. This time the sari turned out to be red, but there was no scarf. Feeling like she was on her way to execution, Raquel walked inside. The owner's rooms were more luxurious than the rest of the castle. He himself turned out to be a fairly tall and slender man, although in age he was definitely suitable for her as a father. Hassanal walked over to her and began to slowly examine her. For some reason, Raquel had the feeling that she was a product that had just been put on display to attract customers. 

"What's your name?" he asked in English.

"Why do you need it? I'm a toy to you, and they don't need names." 

"You are my woman because I bought you. And all my women have names." with a slight movement of his hand, he took off the upper part of the sari and a chill ran through her body. 

"In this world, there was only one man who had the right to call me his woman. And you are not him. So get your hands off, because I'm not one of your concubines."

But instead of answering, Hassanal rudely threw her onto the bed and began pulling off the rest of her clothes, despite all attempts to break free."

"You are obstinate, but now it is useless. You will like it, you'll see, so let your feelings go free."

"Leave me alone, you pervert!" Raquel grumbled, "I love another and I will never be yours!" An unpleasant lump rolled up from the kiss to her throat, but the man turned out to be much stronger than she expected. Seeing that her body went limp and ceased to resist, Hassan lay down on the bed with satisfaction next to his Goddess. But then something happened that he did not expect: she spat in his face and jumped out of bed, putting on clothes. This was the last straw.

"Guard!" he shouted. A couple of minutes later, several armed men ran inside. "You humiliated me in my own house. And for this, you will pay. 30 lashes."

Raquel just laughed with a demonic expression on her face.

"30,50, 60, I don't fucking care! It's better than a night with you!"

Hassanal came closer and looked into her eyes. 

"I changed my mind. Not 30. 100. And after healing, you will go to the dungeon for a couple of days"

As it turned out, the lashes were just the beginning. The Prime Minister of Brunei has proven to be quite resourceful in punishment. Lashes, burns, nights in dungeons, bites of poisonous snakes, after which she lay with fever for weeks ... It seemed that there was not a single living place on her body. Punishments for disobedience were supplemented by punishments for attempts to escape, which have so far failed. Several times she and Silene managed to escape to the city, but the people of Hassanal were everywhere and before they could reach the nearest shelter, they were immediately caught. She's already lost, count. Didn't remember how many months or years they had been in prison. At night, she sobbed into her pillow, trying not to wake her partner up. Nothing tore her heart to pieces like longing for home and loved ones. For her mom, for the little panther. Does her daughter still remember her? Surely she has already become such an adult girl. Does she miss her as much as she does? 

"We have to try again. Today." Silene broke the silence. Raquel turned her head to her. 

"We can. Maybe we can run to the market, and there we will be caught again." 

"This bastard is not in the palace, his henchmen too, everyone left for some important event, for the first time in all these years. If we do not succeed today, we will wait another year, and a more suitable opportunity may not rise up again. We must take a chance. Come on, Colonel, you miss your girl as much as I miss my boys. We have to get out of here, we have to."

Raquel opened the amulet and looked again at the photographs of her loved ones. Yes, she must return to them.

"What's the plan?"

"We kill the security and make our way through the back entrance in the kitchen. I think it's better to take golden jewelry. We'll need money."

* 4 months later, Valencia, 2017 * 

"General! General, you will not believe it!!!" Martin flew into the office with such a look as if a whole detachment of armed enemies was chasing him. 

"Jesus Christ, Captain, you scared the devil, what happened ???"

"General, you will not believe what I am going to tell you. France just got in touch. The day before yesterday in India, two prisoners came to the embassy asking for help. In 2014 in Africa, they were kidnapped and illegally held against their will in the palace of the Prime Minister of Brunei. They managed to escape."

"They are French, where do we have to do with this?"

But Martin shook his head.

"You did not understand. In 2014 they were cut off from the group and taken out illegally. They were part of the UN. Only one of the girls, Captain Silene Oriveira, the other is Colonel of Valencia, Raquel!"

"What?" General jumped up "Raquel ??? So she's alive, Lord, you should have started with this, you idiot!"

"I beg your pardon, Comrade General."

"Send people to pick her up immediately. And if at least a hair falls from her head on her way home, I will punish everyone personally!"

"The French have already taken care of this. She will be home soon."

* On the Spanish-French border *

"God, I do not believe that we are at home again ... How good it is to be in our native country ..." Silene continued to admire her native land, still not believing that she was finally- then at home.

"Well, partner, farewell hugs?" Raquel happily hugged Silene, realizing that during this time they managed to become friends. "I will miss you."

"Me too. But don't be sad. We are at home, we can easily visit each other whenever we want."

“Well, I don’t think our job will allow us to do it that often, but at least now we are free. Thank you for everything. I wouldn't have survived alone."

"You're welcome, Colonel. It was an honor to fight you a shoulder to shoulder."

"Likewise, Captain." Raquel waved goodbye as she watched the bus disappear into the distance. Well, it's time for her to return home. Probably for the first time in her life, she was so happy to come to Valencia, which she had not seen for so many years and which she had never dreamed of seeing. Her excitement grew with every second because there were only a few minutes left before such a long-awaited meeting. Will she really see her daughter now? How will she react to her arrival? Will she accept her? Does she remember her? Here is the home entrance. With a trembling hand, she pressed the bell. Nobody opened it. It's strange because her mother always said "One second!" after hearing the doorbell. Maybe they are not at home now? She already wanted to turn and go downstairs when the door was opened by some unknown woman. 

"And where is my mom ???" Raquel clearly did not expect such a turn of events. 

"I beg your pardon, but do we know each other? Who are you?"

"My name is Raquel and I am the owner of this apartment. My mother and daughter live here, and who are you??"

The woman opened the door and went out to meet her. 

"I'm sorry, but it seems you got something wrong. I live here with my husband and children. We bought this apartment after her owner died, so everything is legal."

The bag that was on her shoulder fell to the ground with a crash. Raquel felt everything spinning in front of the eyes, and for some reason, the air became critically not enough. No, it could not be, could not ... 

"What's wrong with you, you feel bad, should I call for help ??" the woman noticed how the stranger turned pale and almost fell to the ground. "Wait, Raquel ... We were told that a military family used to live here. I think the girl's name was Raquel and her daughter is Diana. But Raquel died 3 years ago, and her mother simply could not withstand such a blow. Heart. They didn't manage to save her ... So it's you ???" Tatiana presumed. She looked pitifully at the poor girl, whose eyes were already filled with tears. "God, my condolences ... I can not even imagine what is going on in your soul ..."

"Diana ..." she suddenly whispered and got up. "Where is the girl, where is my daughter ???"

"She was taken to the orphanage, the girl had no other relatives, wait, where did you run ???" Tatiana ran after the girl, trying to tell her that now the orphanage is not located at the address that she once knew, but the girl has already disappeared.

She ran without stopping until her feet began to burn treacherously. There was only one thought - it was all her fault. If she stayed at home, her mom would still be fine and Diana would be at home. How could she allow this? All these years, her daughter grew up in an orphanage, how could she let this happen ?? How could she leave her ?? She remembered every street in the city and perfectly remembered where the orphanage was, which, most likely, her baby came to. She couldn't be wrong, she couldn't. Why, then, instead of the building, she saw only ruins ??? Where is the building itself ??? Something crunched underfoot. Leaning over, Raquel found the part of a sign.

"Orphanage of Va."

What happened here, where were the children taken ??? Something familiar flashed to the right. Approaching closer, Raquel with trembling hands pulled out a child's toy from under the rubble. The one that she once gave to Diana. It seemed that the heart was just about to jump out of the chest. It became almost impossible to breathe. Why doesn't she see anything? Because of the tears that are now pouring from her eyes? Because of the scream that escaped her chest? No, it was the worst dream ever. Sleep, because the person cannot experience what she was feeling now. She lost her dad even before she was born. She lost Sergio, whom she loved more than life. She overcame herself and forced herself to live on because she had Diana. Diana, for whose sake she survived a real hell and was able to return home. But now she was completely alone because she had lost all those she loved. Is there any point in continuing to live on? What's the point in living without them ??

"Raquel, Raquel !!!" came a familiar voice from behind. Someone's arms hugged her and forced her to stand up. It was the General. 

"Raquel, look at me! "he tried to tell her something, but she no longer heard what. And it didn't matter. The burning pain in the left side of her body had already taken possession of her and the whole world was engulfed in darkness.

"What is wrong with her? Hey, girl, wake up, come on, soldier, open your eyes!"

But Raquel didn't respond to his words. 

"She needs to go to the hospital, urgently, most likely it's her heart "suggested Martin, pulling out his mobile. "Every minute can count, quickly!"

Fortunately, Raquel quickly was given to the hands of doctors and now they only had to wait.

"It's all my fault ... She asked me to look after them, and I failed ... Damn, why did I even let her go there!" The General could not help but blame himself for what happened because he was the only one to blame for the fact that Raquel spent so many years in a foreign country, and he did not even try to look for her.

"It's not your fault. You could not have known that she was alive, their bodies were taken away in front of all the fighters. No one could have predicted that they would be sold."

"I couldn't even look after the girl. How many days have we been trying to find Diana? We dug half of the country, but did not even come a step closer to her!"

"We will definitely find her. We must find her! For Raquel's sake. And for Sergio's sake."

The discussion was interrupted by a doctor. 

"I apologize, are you friends of Raquel Murillo Marquina?"

"Consider me her father, how is she, what's wrong with her?" The general immediately pounced on him with questions.

"She just had a heart attack and, to be honest, if you had found her 10 minutes later, we would not have been able to save her. Most likely, the cause was severe stress, so now she needs complete rest. We also examined her and found many terrible injuries on her body, which can be used to open a criminal case. What happened to her? Perhaps you know who attacked her? I got the feeling that she was tortured for a long time."

"She ... She just got home. She has been captured thousands of kilometers from home, so I don't know anything yet."

"Okay. I don’t think it’s a good idea to question her now. She needs rest and peace, otherwise, the attack may happen again. You can go to her, but not for long. And remember: stress is dangerous for her."

As it turned out, Raquel had already woken up. In her hands was the same toy that she found in the ruins. The general immediately recalled the days Raquel learned of Sergio's death. Lord, why does this girl have so many trials and pain? Raquel finally turned her head towards him.

"What for?"

"What do you mean?" Agustin asked gently, approaching the bed. 

"Why did you save me ... It would be better if you let me die ... I don't see any meaning in life ... I survived only because of Diana... Why should I live if she's not there ..."

"Look into my eyes ... Look me in the eyes, soldier!" Agustin took Raquel's tear-stained face in his hands. "Yes, the house was destroyed by fire, but the children were saved, do you hear me? Your daughter is alive, Diana is alive! She constantly runs away, and therefore we are still looking for her, but the main thing is that she is alive!"

"Alive?" Raquel asked in disbelief. 

"Yes. And we will find her, together. Because she needs a mom. So this is not the time to give up."

"Alive ..." Raquel sobbed, covering her face with her hands. 

"Easy, easy, girl ... Everything will be fine ... We will find your little one, I promise..."


	13. And fell 3 rivers into one ocean...

* 2017, Valencia * 

"I would never have thought that one day I would come to my own memorial. What a strange feeling ...” Raquel said thoughtfully, reading her own name. 

"It is said that those who are buried alive live long and happy lives."

"This is clearly not about me, I'm afraid I can never be happy without him."

"And I'm sure you will. Raquel," The General looked closely at his best fighter and suddenly hugged her tightly. "You ... You can't even imagine how glad I am to see you alive ... Forgive me if you can. I could not save your family, but in order to find your daughter, I am ready to search every corner of the earth. I will right the wrongs."

"Don't, General. It's not your fault, you didn't force me to agree to that trip. I left of my own free will, everything would have been different if I had stayed at home. But we cannot change the past, so we need to think about what is happening here and now. I just want to find her, the rest doesn't matter anymore."

"We'll find her. And by the way, I think you are the one who should destroy it."

"No" Raquel's answer shocked the old man. "Let it remind me of how much you need to cherish those we love and how easy it is to lose everything that you value in an instant. And besides," her hand gently touched the name "Sergio" "here I am next to him, exactly where I should be. I hope that when I die, I will meet him somewhere in heaven."

"He will always live in your heart. In your memories, your Diana."

"Who became his real copy. Lord, where is she ..." Tears treacherously flowed down her cheeks. 

"Easy, easy... We'll find her ... In the meantime, you should prepare for her return, at least restore all the documents so that no one can ask unnecessary questions. Here, this is for you."

"What is it for?" Raquel asked, taking the keys and some kind of folder with documents. 

"The key to your new home, in the folder - documents confirming your ownership. And also, the keys to Sergio's yacht."

"It was with you all this time?" Raquel asked in surprise. Alas, she almost did not have any things left from her past life, and the opportunity to visit the yacht that once belonged to Sergio was a gift from above. "Thank you."

"This is the least that I can do for you. Don't think about anything, just recuperate as long as you need"

As Raquel approached the yacht, she felt a wave of memories wash over her. They loved to go out to sea together, leaving the whole world behind. When Diana was 2, they also came here. Diana especially enjoyed watching her mother turn the steering wheel, taking them into the unknown. All things lay as she remembered: their clothes, photos with Sergio, her photos with Diana ... All this seemed so familiar and cozy. Here is his favorite shirt. Closing her eyes, she hugged it tightly, inhaling the familiar scent. It still smelled like him, and for a second it seemed to her that it was Sergio who held her in his strong arms. Another torrent of tears took control of her again. Putting her arms around her knees, she sat down by the bed, still sobbing and clutching shirt. 

"If you only knew how much I miss you ..." she whispered, sobbing like a baby "I need you so much ... It's so bad without you, so bad ... And without our girl ... I don't even know where she is, I don't know how she is, I don't know if she's okay..."

Suddenly something wet and warm touched her hand. Raising her head, Raquel was surprised to see the little puppy. It seems it was a golden retriever. Actively wagging his tail, he jumped on her knees and began to lick the tears with his rough tongue.

"Hi, good boy. How did you get here, my dear? Come here, little miracle. Shall we live together, what do you say?"

* 2022, Madrid * 

Sergio woke up from the fact that someone peacefully sniffed nearby. A small hand was resting on his torso. Turning his head, he was surprised to see that Diana was sleeping next to him. Most likely she came to him when he was already asleep. He admired her, realizing that his brain was not yet accustomed to the fact that he had a daughter. Perhaps Raquel was not next to him, but she left him a small ray of light, their baby, for which he must find the strength to move on. It seemed that the stone that pressed so hard on his chest, was no longer so heavy, although his longing did not disappear anywhere and will never disappear from his life. 

"Thank you, dear ... For not leaving me alone ... For giving her to me ..."

Diana heard his whispering and sleepily opened her eyes. 

"Good morning, dad."

"Hi, honey. How did you sleep?" he asked, getting up. 

"I had a nightmare, you were already asleep. I got scared and came to you, I hope I didn’t disturb you?"

Sergio smiled and kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"You can come to me as much and whenever you want, dear, especially when you are scared. Do you want a secret?" he whispered. Diana nodded her head. 

"I am also sometimes afraid. All people are afraid of something, both children and adults. It's just that everyone has their own fear and everyone deals with it in their own way. 

"What are you afraid of?"

"Someday I will definitely tell you. And now you better tell me," getting out of bed, he picked up Diana in his arms. She smiled back. "What does my princess want to eat for breakfast?"

"Let me cook," Diana suddenly suggested. "Do you like tortilla? I love it."

"Just like your mom. This is her favorite dish."

"Then I definitely have to cook it. Although I'm a lousy chef, I can cook something."

"As my girl wants."

But as it turned out, Diana underestimated her abilities. 

"You cook amazing." 

"Thank you, it's cool that you liked it. So what are we going to do today?"

The question was good. About a year ago, Sergio managed to find work in a private security agency. He was so immersed in work, hoping that he would be able to forget about longing for a moment, that he did not even think about taking a vacation at least once. Recently, his colleagues persuaded him to go on vacation and, as it turned out, this decision was more successful than ever."

"Well ... I have a vacation ahead, it's summer."

"Which means .... that we have at least a week of doing nothing? Or maybe, a beer in a bar?"

Sergio choked on his coffee and laughed out loud. It seems that he will never be bored with Diana. 

"I hope you’re joking now, eh, young lady?"

"Yes, of course, I'm joking, which beer is too early for me yet. Yes, and beer is stinky"

"Let's go shopping first, buy you a bunch of trendy things, and then go wherever you want."

"Can we go to the ice rink?" the girl suggested. "I always wanted to learn how to skate, but we were never allowed to go there."

"Of course you can, honey."

"Really? Daddy, you are the best, I love you!" Diana jumped to dad and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek. Sergio smiled and hugged the baby back. 

* a few hours later *

"Oh God ..." Diana whispered, feeling the ice under her feet. Yes, it won't be easy to learn, but her desire has taken control of her fear.

"What's wrong? Scary?" Sergio grabbed Diana by the arms and helped her drive to the middle of the rink. "Do not be afraid, I am near, I will catch you. It's very simple. Keep your back straight, bend your knees a little ..." 

It turned out that it was not so hard to ride. At the end of the session, Diana did several laps on her own. 

"I'm a biiird!" Diana could not hold back a cry of delight when she felt the speed of movement increase. "Catch me!"

"Diana, calm down, please!" Sergio tried to keep up with his daughter, and as it turned out, it was not in vain: some huge bully jumped out quite suddenly and he managed to grab Diana in the last minutes."

"Are you okay?" he asked, examining the child for wounds. 

"Do not worry everything is fine. Let's better take a walk." 

"I think there should be a cinema, we can go there. And there should also be bowling, billiards, and a shooting range."

"Look, there is karaoke, let's go there!" Seeing the musical equipment, Diana immediately ran to the presenter. There was already a small crowd around. Smiling, Sergio followed his daughter. 

"Are you sure you want this particular song?" the man asked when he heard the name of the song.

"I want to do it. Come on dude, tunes at full volume!" 

Oh, lorolo lolalalalalalalalolalalolalalolalola lolo  
Oh, lorolo lolalalalalalalalolalalolalalola lo la lo  
Mon amour c'est la Suisse. Meine Leidenschaft, das Jodeln.  
Und ich sage euch warum? Pourquoi? Warum? Pourquoi cet amour?  
Ioroloú lorololouloroloroloroleiloroloulei Lorololouloroloroloroleilorolou  
Lorololololoreiloreiloroloroloroloreilorei Lorololouloroloroloroleilorolou

"Wow, what a voice!" said someone from the side. Very quickly, the small crowd began to grow into a large one. Sergio could not disagree: Diana really sang amazingly, but now instead of her he saw Raquel, and from 2022 his thoughts were transferred to a distant and happy 2010. 

* October 12, 2010, National Day of Spain, Valencia *

"That is, you want to say that during all this time you have been hiding that you are a musician and a singer? Really?" Martin was surprised, as were the whole team. 

"Well, what's wrong with that? It was so long ago, and I haven't trained for many years." Raquel put her head on her husband's shoulder, smiling happily "Once I could do yodel, now I'm not sure that I will repeat half of what I once could, although who knows, I haven't tried it for a long time.|"

"Yodel, the same one? You're kidding. I will not believe it. Few mortals are capable of repeating this."

"Do not believe?" Raquel narrowed her eyes like a cat before jumping on prey. 

"Whoops, You’ve got a death trap, pal." Sergio recognized this expression and could not help laughing. "You are in trouble."

"The challenge accepted" Raquel said briefly and walked to the stage. 

Jodel, makes me happy, and everybody in the world will understand.  
Jodel, macht mich glücklich, und alle wissen worum es hier geht.  
Vitesse, High-Speed, Schweizer Tempo, Ein Jodler schicken wir heute um die Welt. 

Turn one way, turn the other. Just like Raquel danced. She was not here, but at the same time, she was. She returned to him because, in fact, she was always there for him. Diana could not understand why there was so much sadness in her father's eyes. Taking a few steps forward, she drew him into dance, perhaps this would cheer him up? Could it be because he missed mom too? They may not be able to return her, but they are now together, whatever was waiting for them. 

Lorolorolololo íh-íh loro íh-íh loro íh-íh  
Loroloroloreilorei loroloroloroloro uh

"Okay, that's, I admit my mistake, you are just a Goddess, Raquel!" Martin admitted after the song ended and the applause died down. "That was incredible."

"It was incredible," Sergio whispered quietly. Diana smiled and hugged him. And at that moment she noticed how one man was staring at her. The one she would like to see last. Alberto noticed the girl and began to approach her. 

"No!" she shouted, hugging Sergio in search of protection. "Do not come to me!"

"Sunny, what happened?" Sergio clearly did not expect such behavior. Turning his head, he saw that a man was approaching them, from whom Diana wanted to hide.

"Seems you didn't run so far, did you?" he asked, "it's time to return to daddy."

"You are the bastard who wanted to cut down the dough with my help, what kind of dad are you?"

After these words, Sergio immediately understood who was standing in front of him. A few powerful blows were enough to knock this ghoul to the floor. 

"So it was you ... It was you who tried to film her in that shit. You are in trouble. Got you, son of a bitch. You made a big mistake trying to touch my daughter. But you won't touch her anymore. I'll bury you, do you hear me? I'll bury you. I will destroy you. I will turn you into ashes."

In response, the man just burst out laughing.

"And how do you prove it? You only have the girl's words, there is no proof. You must first prove that this is your daughter. I took her from the orphanage, what kind of dad are you that you left her there?"

"Mind your own business. Trust me, I will find everything I need. But you ... Just going to jail is too easy for you, no, don't dream about that. If you don’t admit your guilt, I’ll give you to my guys. Do you know what can the army do with ugly creatures like you? With those who destroy the mental health of children?" Sergio couldn't help laughing when he saw fear appear on Alberto's face. "How clever. Choose those whom you think no one will protect. But not this time. You made a huge mistake because Diana has a father, so you're finished, bastard.

"What's going on here?" the voice of the guard distracted him and made him release the enemy.

"Call the police, I think they'll be very interested in what this bastard is doing."

"Let's figure it out, you both go to the station."

Sergio turned to Diana, who immediately jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. 

"You won't give me to anyone, will you?" she sobbed. "Please don't give me to anyone, I don't want to go back to the orphanage."

"Never, baby, I will never give you to anyone," Sergio whispered. "As long as I am near you, nothing bad will happen to you, do not be afraid, I am here, I am near, I am with you. Everything will be fine..."

But Sergio did not know if these words were enough because, for all the time they spent in the police, Diana could not let her dad out of her arms, fearing that they would take her away. Sergio was also afraid of this because officially he could not confirm that Diana was his daughter, but fortunately, the Inspector turned out to be understanding and it was enough for him to see the girl's reaction to Sergio and Alberto, who was nevertheless detained pending clarification of the circumstances. All the way home, Diana was unusually quiet and Sergio was alarmed. 

"Baby, is everything okay?" he asked when they had already returned home. Diana sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Yes. It's just ... I'm afraid, I'm afraid that we will be separated again and that I will lose you again."

"Do not be afraid, my girl. I will not give my sunshine to anyone. Never to anyone."

"Dad, can we go home? It's much quieter than there in Madrid. And maybe we can find out more about what happened to mom. Maybe ... It sounds silly, but you survived when everyone thought you were dead, maybe there is at least a tiny chance that she is alive too?"

"Oh, baby, if that happened, then your dad would be the happiest person in the world."

On the other hand, Diana's words made him think for a while. Raquel died during a military operation, but he did not know any details. And he could recognize them only in the city. He was so morally killed that he did not even meet any of his acquaintances, who still consider him dead. It's time to change that. 

"Well, then let's go home? I think you will like the sea."

Diana nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

* 2 days later, Valencia *

"Your mother and I often went to this cinema on weekends. Your mom has always loved choosing the top row, although I never thought why"

"Really, the top row, of course for kisses and not for watching the movie itself" Diana suddenly blurted out with a grin. "I know that. No couple will watch a movie in the upper rows, there you can make more interesting movies."

"And how do you know this, let me ask you?" Sergio could hardly contain his laughter. 

"I won't tell you, I don't give out my sources of information."

Suddenly, the car stopped.

"Damn ..." muttered Sergio, turning the ignition key. 

"What happened?" Diana asked, watching as Sergio tried in vain to start the car. Opening the hood, he quietly swore, realizing that he would have to stay here for a long time.

"I understand that this will take you more than 10 minutes?" suggested Diana, jumping out into the street.

"I'm afraid that yes. You know what?" rummaging in his pockets, he pulled out a wallet and gave it to Diana. "If you walk to the end of the street and turn right, you will find an ice cream shop, and next to it is a shop. Take a walk, I'll have to fix our transport a little, I'll call you. Just promise to be in touch all the time and if anything, call me right away, okay?"

"Yes, daddy." Blowing a kiss, Diana went down the street, enjoying the summer sun. Valencia was warmer than Madrid and the houses here were much more spacious and beautiful than the concrete blocks of the capital. A light breeze reminded her that there were endless expanses of water nearby. After a quick gulp of ice cream, she walked down the street in the hope of finding something interesting. The lower she went, the fewer people were around. Maybe the other part will be more interesting? She had already turned in the opposite direction when suddenly several strange men blocked the way. They surrounded her with a tight ring. Immediately feeling that she shouldn't expect anything good, Diana pulled the phone out of her bag, but one of the men turned out to be quicker. 

"Give it back!" she shouted. 

"Calm down" 

"Look at the pendant, pure gold. We can have a large sum for it." 

"Yes, and for the phone too. Or it's better to take her? Baby, how much do you think your parents will pay for you? Give it to me."

"Do not touch it!" Diana shouted, biting the hand that tried to rip the pendant off her neck. It was the only thing that connected her with her mother and she definitely would not give him to these assholes. The blow to the face was strong. Losing her balance, Diana fell to her knees, which responded with acute pain. Damn, now her knees are also damaged.

"Don't you know how to cope with such little ones? " the blond-haired man was indignant, approaching Diana, who was lying on the asphalt. A deafening whistle followed by a shot, however, distracted him from the victim. Seeing a person who fired this shot, he immediately realized that this time their attack could end very, very badly.

"You have 2 seconds to let her go if you want to live!" Raquel roared deafeningly, pointing her pistol at the attackers.

"Damn, it's the Colonel!"

"I will not mess up with her, we did not agree to do it in this way" the fair-haired man muttered, running away. After wiping the blood from her swollen lips, Diana began to examine her savior with interest: long honey hair, kind but sad and tired eyes, an emaciated figure ... It is strange, why did she have the feeling that they knew each other? The stranger picked up the phone and came closer.

"How are you, sweetheart? Don't worry, they will not touch you again."

"This voice ... It is familiar to me ..." Diana whispered. Raquel looked at the child and suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. The girl looked so much like Sergio that for a moment she thought that in front of her was her baby. Over the years of searching, she had already lost hope of seeing her, was it really not worth giving up?


	14. I'll come back to you, darling, on a summer day

"I'm fine, thank you. Damn, now the dress is ruined, Jesus Christ” Diana said, trying to get up. The pain in the knees, however, reminded of itself again. 

"Lord, how could such a little angel be attacked, I hope they didn't have time to take anything from you?"

"No, they didn't, because you were nearby. Is that why you became Colonel? To help those who know how to find adventure for their asses like me?"

Raquel smiled and smoothed a lock of night-black hair. Diana didn't quite understand why, but those palms were very kind and affectionate. Like she was 2 again and her mom was putting her to bed. She did not even notice how her palms themselves touched the face of her savior. Raquel shook her head, driving away the tears that appeared in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked. 

"It's okay, just ... It's just that you are very similar to my most beloved and dear people whom I once lost and whom I miss very much."

"So that's why you have very kind eyes, but there are so much pain and sadness hidden in them."

For a second, Raquel was dumbfounded, not understanding how a child at that age could say such wise things. 

"And you are a very wise and intelligent girl. Your wounds need to be treated, get up, let's go to my house." Raquel took the girl's hand, helping her get up. "I live not far from here."

"Oh, can I?" Diana asked. 

"Of course, I'll be glad to see you at my house. Let's go"

As it turned out, the house was really close. Before Raquel had time to open the gate, a golden whirlwind pounced on them.

"Aslan, stop, what are you doing?" Raquel tried to free herself from the golden miracle that was constantly trying to lick her face. Seeing Diana, Aslan turned his attention to her, begging for another portion of strokes. 

"He's so cool!" admired the brunette, stroking the dog. "It's very cozy here."

"I'm glad you like it. Now let's take a look at your wounds, go into the kitchen."

Inside, the house turned out to be as cozy as outside. In one of the rooms, she saw a piano with several photographs on it. 

"You have a very cool house."

"You can just call me Raquel. Sit on the sofa, I'll be right there." Pulling out the first-aid kit, Raquel went to the girl and examined the wounds. Thank God, the injuries were not serious, but an infection could have gotten into the wound. "Now it will pinch a little, be patient." wetting cotton wool with hydrogen peroxide, she gently touched her knees. Diana hissed and winced. 

"Motherf..." realizing that it was not entirely polite, Diana held back her comments. 

"Yes, right you are" Raquel tried not to laugh "Don't worry, it will pass soon."

"I am to blame, it was not necessary to go far away. Next time I will not walk alone along dangerous alleys."

"Well, that's all, it's done. You have to walk around in a bandage for a while, but the wound should heal quickly." Raquel put aside the bandages and sat down next to the girl. "Be careful when you walk alone. And I’ll find them, don’t worry. I remember those insolent faces. By the way, you are very brave, gave them a good rebuff."

"Next time before taking my amulet they will think twice."

"Amulet?"

Seeing the pendant that the girl took in her hand, Raquel felt that the air suddenly disappeared, and her heart began to beat again like crazy. In her hand was that jewelry that she will always recognize and will not confuse with anything.

"Where did you get this from?" Raquel asked in a suddenly hoarse voice. 

"From Mom. Many people told me that she left me, abandoned me, but I know, I feel that this is not so. She died. She died helping her friends. We spent very little time together and I can't even remember her face. I miss her, I miss her very much. She gave me this pendant once and I am very afraid of losing it."

"Would you like to see her?" Raquel asked, feeling that her heart was just about to jump out of her chest. The phone began to ring and, on cotton feet, she walked to the table and took it, trying to mute the sound. 

"RAQUEL, WE HAVE A NEW LEAD. WE FOUND A PHOTO OF DIANA, WE HAVE ANOTHER PHOTO OF YOUR DAUGHTER, SENDING IT TO YOU"

In the photo, she saw the same girl who was now sitting next to her and telling her something. She no longer heard the last sentences, because she did not know how to take control over the emotions that were now seething inside her. Falling to her knees, she covered her mouth with her hands, trying to contain the scream that was breaking out. 

"What is wrong with you?" Frightened, Diana immediately ran to Raquel. "Why are you crying?"

"My panther ... Diana ..."

"How... how do you know my name? And only my mom called me..."

"Panther ..." barely controlling her tears, Raquel began a story about her past. "Once in this city, I met the most amazing man in my life. We fell in love with each other so much that we no longer wanted to live without each other. He proposed to me. We were so happy together ... Then I found out that we will have a child. But my husband did not get a chance to find out about this, because he went to a dangerous place. He left for the war zone and ... and never returned home. The angels took him to heaven. On the same day when I found out about it, our daughter was born. I didn't want to live without him, but I overpowered myself, overpowered myself for the sake of my little angel ... And then I made the biggest mistake in my life. I left on the same dangerous journey that my husband had once embarked on, and as a result, I ended up in captivity in a completely foreign country tens of thousands of kilometers from my home, from my girl. All my friends and my regiment considered me dead. .. In that Hell, I survived only thanks to her, because I knew that I had to return. And I returned home. I was at home, but my mother was no longer alive, and my girl ... My girl has already been taken away, and for several years I have been trying to find her." 

Diana could hardly hold back tears when she saw Raquel show her her jewelry. An amulet that was a mirror image of her own talisman. They put them together in sync, seeing a small golden heart appear in the palm of their hand. 

"We used to wear this jewelry with my husband as a symbol of our love, but before leaving he gave me his half, which I later gave to our girl. This is me and him." Opening her part, Raquel showed the photographs hidden inside. "And this is my mother and my daughter."

Seeing her own photo, Diana could not hold back the tears, allowing them to roll down her cheeks.

"Mommy ..." she whispered, hugging her tightly. Raquel sobbed loudly and hugged the baby tightly to her, barely realizing that Diana was there, next to her.

"My dear, my girl, my baby girl..." tears continued to roll down her cheeks, but she absolutely did not give a damn about it. "How long have I been looking for you, my sunshine ..."

"I knew ... I knew that you did not abandon me ... I knew that you did not leave me ..."

"Nothing would make me abandon you, my dear, I love you more than life, more than anything in the world ... Lord, how much I missed you, baby ..."

"I missed you, I missed you very much ..." Diana continued to cling to her mother's shoulder, unable to tear herself away from her, and Raquel continued to shower her with kisses.

"Forgive me, dear one, if ever you can, forgive, forgive, forgive ... Lord, I am so guilty..."

"You are not guilty of anything, mommy, I have nothing to forgive you." She gently wiped away her tears with her fingers. "Just don't get lost anymore, please, never get lost ... I don't want to lose you again ..."

"Never, honey, never ... I will never leave you for anything, I promise ... Mom is here, darling, next to you ..."

"Do not cry, mommy, don't ..." Diana continued to calm down her mom, although she herself could not control her tears. "Don't cry, I'm here..."

"God, what a beauty I have, you've grown up..." Raquel peered into every feature of such a dear face, unable to stop admiring her baby. "You look so much like your dad ... God, if only he could see you ... He would be so happy ..."

"Dad!" Diana jumped sharply on the spot, realizing one fact: all this time her mom and dad considered each other dead and now they were separated by only a few meters. "Dad... Oh God, it's so crazy !!! Where's my phone?" she asked. 

"What is it, baby, what happened? It seems to be here ..." but Diana has already found the phone and dialed her dad. 

"Hurry up, please, go down the street, I will meet you, you have no idea who I found!"

"Diana, baby, are you okay?" Hearing the excited voice of his daughter, Sergio immediately left all the instruments and ran down the street.

"More than ever, just listen to me, you have to see her!" having cut the connection, Diana dragged Raquel into the street. "Follow me. Let's just go."

"What's going on, sweetheart, where are you taking me?"

"To dad! Mom, he is here, he is alive, he is near!"

"Oh baby, if only that was possible ... But I'm afraid that those who were taken by the angels do not return to us."

"Raquel Murillo-Marquina, immediately follow your daughter, don't you want to see your husband ???" tapping her foot, Diana dragged her mother to the exit. Raquel didn't quite understand what was happening but went after the girl.

"Diana, wait, where are you running?"

Having run out into the street, Diana already saw her dad approaching her. Seeing his daughter, Sergio quickened his pace. 

"Diana, you scared me, what happened, who hurt you?"

"I'll tell you later, follow me, I found mom, dad! Mom is here, I told you, I believed it!!!"

"What? Baby, what's going on?"

"Diana!"

He knew this voice. He knew because it was him that he would recognize from millions of other voices as it belonged to the one who stole his heart and soul. It was her - his Raquel. His love, his life, and his happiness. 

Raquel thought her heart would just stop now. Sergio was standing next to her. Sergio, her dear and beloved Sergio. Alive. He took several hesitant steps forward.

"Sergio ..." Raquel whispered hoarsely.

"Raquel ..."

"See? I told you!" said Diana, watching the meeting of mom and dad. With her hands trembling with excitement, Raquel touched his cheek and screamed loudly when she realized it was real. 

"Is ... is it truly you?" she asked in a hoarse voice with tears.

"My love ..." Sergio whispered, touching her face with the same disbelief. It was Raquel. His dear and beloved Raquel. There was a scar on her cheekbone there were huge bags around her tear-stained eyes, but she was just as beautiful and beloved as always. It really was her. Her legs suddenly became very weak and her heart ached again.

"Hey, hey, my girl, hush, hush ..." he firmly grabbed Raquel, not allowing her to fall to the ground. "It's okay, my sweety ..."

"Mom, mommy, what's wrong with you? Diana ran to her mother, taking her hand.

"I'm afraid that my heart is not as strong as it used to be ..."

"She needs to go home, dad, follow me!"

"My girl, everything is fine, I'm here, my love, my dear, my beloved ..." Carefully taking his wife in his arms, Sergio could not help but notice how light and fragile she became. Without wasting a second, he followed his daughter, showering his beloved with kisses. 

“You are here ...” she whispered, gently touching his face with her fingers. "Or I just lost my mind ..."

"I'm here, my dear, I am here with you ..." His lips kissed her trembling hand 

"You are alive, Lord, you are alive ..."

"Dad, here!" opening the gate, Diana went inside a house. "In the kitchen there is a first-aid kit!"

"Diana, look for heart pills!" putting his wife on the sofa, Sergio began to revive his wife, continuing to shower her palms with kisses. "Everything is okay, my sunshine, everything is already good ..."

"Found!" Diana shouted victoriously, giving her mother a pill and water, which she drank in one gulp. "How are you, mom? Do you feel better?"

"Everything is good, honey ...." smiling, she stroked her daughter on the head and sat down on the couch. 

"You're here ..." Sergio whispered in disbelief. Raquel put her hands around his face, which he immediately covered with kisses. 

"Is this really you? Am I not dead and crazy?" Raquel cried, not believing that Sergio was now next to her.

"It is me, me, me, my girl, my dear ..." touching her forehead, he suddenly realized that tears were also running down his cheeks. "I'm here ... Lord, I'll tell you everything, explain everything, dear."

Sobbing loudly, Raquel pressed against him with all her might, joining their lips in such a long-awaited kiss. Both did not understand how, did not understand why, but they did not care. 

"I'm back, my love, I'm back to you ..."

"Just not now, please, don't ..." Raquel stopped his words with kisses. He gently pressed her to his chest, not letting go of her for a moment. "Just hold me tigh a little so that I believe that you are here, please ..." 

And he happily fulfilled her request, hugging her as tightly as he could hug a person without harming. His hands gently stroked her back as she cried softly, resting her head on his chest. Hiding his face in her hair, he breathed in her scent feeling like a huge stone is falling from his soul. A sigh of relief escaped his chest, for the first time since returning home. For the first time, he felt peace and tranquility, because she was next to him: tired, broken, weak, but alive. Here, right in his arms. No matter how, no matter why, she was with him, clinging to his body like he was her lifeline in a raging ocean. And he stroked her gently, waiting for the storm to subside and the sun to shine again. He did not know how long they sat like that, tightly hugging each other, but was it really important after all? He could sit with her all his life because nothing would have happened to her. Raquel lifted her head and began stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. 

"Hello, my love," he whispered, not taking his eyes off Raquel for a second. Sobbing, she kissed her beloved. 

"You came back to me..."

"Shhhh, sunshine ... It's okay ... I won't go anywhere else, I will never leave you again, do you hear me? I will always be by your side, always, I promise ..."

Only now did he pay attention to the shirt that Raquel was wearing. 

"Wearing my things, Colonel?" he asked with a smile, not understanding why fate awarded him with this woman.

"Of course, Colonel."

"You are still mine ... even after all these years ..."

"You are a dumbhead, dad." This time Diana did not refrain from commenting. "Mom, are all men so stupid when it comes to relationships? Dude, after 11 years of separation, she almost got a heart attack when she saw you, she sits in your clothes and presses against you as if you were glued with superglue, and you really doubt that she is yours?"

Raquel and Sergio looked at each other and burst out laughing in sync. 

"Come here, our favorite hooligan." Sergio beckoned to his daughter with his hand. Without a second of a doubt, Diana jumped up to her parents and hugged them.

"I love you so much, my dear girls ..." Sergio tightly hugged his wife and daughter, not yet fully realizing that they were both next to him." 

"My dear, you must be hungry? I will cook something for you."

"Don't worry, I'll take care about that." approaching the table, Sergio began to look for instruments "My princess and queen today will only rest."

"As you say, Your Highness" Diana did not think long over the answer. "Can we go to the sea later?" 

"If you want, we can go to the open sea on a yacht," Raquel suggested, hugging her daughter. 

"Come on, you still have it?" Sergio could not believe his ears, but Raquel just pulled the keys out of her pocket and threw them to her husband. "You are incredible." 

he said with a smile. The weather was very calm and warm, so they didn't even notice how the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Raquel, however, doubted that it was the weather that made her feel happy for the first time in years. For the first time, she did not feel loneliness and wild melancholy. Strong and dear arms embraced her, making her heart beat faster.

"I didn't even dream about it," she said, turning to face Sergio. Resting her head on his chest, she heard his heartbeat. It seemed that she still did not believe that he was near.

"About what?" he asked 

"About you hugging me. I'm so scared ..."

"Why, honey?"

"I'm still afraid that now I will open my eyes, and you two will not be there, and I will be alone again ..." Raquel admitted honestly, putting her hands on his neck. 

"You will never be alone again, my love, never, I promise. I'm near, and I won't leave you" he kissed her lips, sweet, like a peach, until the air became critically small, but even this seemed to him not enough.

"Are you two kissing again?" Jumping up in surprise, Raquel turned her head to see Diana watching them with a sly grin.

"My young lady, did you not know that it is not good to spy on your parents?" Sergio asked, barely holding back his laughter. 

"And what will you do? Can't I watch how cute you look together?"

"I'll catch and bathe you!" Sergio ran after Diana, who with a laugh disappeared somewhere inside the yacht. Pretty tired after all the events of the day, the girl fell asleep in her mother's arms while still on the yacht, so they decided it was time to return home.

"Not tired? Let me carry her." Sergio tried to take his daughter from his wife's arms, but she only held her tight in protest.

"No, please ... I miss the days when she slept like this in my arms." 

"She's just incredible ..."

"It's so good that you found her ..."

Leaving a light kiss on her cheek, Raquel carefully covered her daughter with a blanket and both left the room, turning off the light.

"Come to me" Sergio beckoned his wife into his arms, covering her with a warm blanket. It seemed that he could admire all eternity and it would still not be enough for him. "How could I? How could I forget these gentle hands ... This gentle voice ... This wonderful smile ... How could I forget you?"

"Tell me ... What really happened?"

After learning why Sergio thought she was dead, Raquel wanted to hit herself in the head. 

"Lord, I can't believe it ... It's all because I decided to leave my name next to yours. God, I couldn't even think ..."

"It's all left in the past, Raquel. Now we are together and no power will separate us anymore ..."

"Never, I will never let you go again, I just will not survive if something happens to you again ..." Raquel whispered, pressing against his strong shoulder.

"Never, dear, never ... I am always with you ..."


	15. Love does not know what death is

Waking up, Sergio did not immediately understand where he was. The sun's rays have already penetrated inside, filling the room with warmth. Everything was unfamiliar, but at the same time, so comfortable and cozy. Wait, if he is not in his apartment, then meeting with Raquel was not his dream? Firmly clinging to his body, she was laying next to him: in his shirt, so calm, vulnerable, defenseless, dear, and beloved. She was with him, despite all the trials and troubles that fell on their heads. Was his favorite miracle that filled his life with meaning and happiness. Fate gave him a second chance and he will never lose it. A ray of sun fell on her hair, and for a moment it seemed to him that they shone like gold. Frowning funny in her sleep, she pressed herself closer to him, hiding her head in his shoulder. Smiling stupidly, he kissed her hand. And then the shoulders. He could kiss every inch of her body for all eternity and it would never bother him. She smiled without opening her eyes, and then his kisses deepened. Sighing happily, she ran her fingers through his hair and slowly, slowly opened her eyes. Their lips joined in a sweet kiss that they both hadn't dared to dream of just a couple of days ago. 

“Good morning, my love ...“ he whispered, stroking her silk hair, continuing to admire his woman. 

“It’s so good to wake up from your kisses ... Hello there...” she whispered, not stopping to cuddle up to his body. “You are here ... How good it is when you are here... So calm ...”

“I am here ... I was and will always be, honey ...”

“I have never slept so good since the day when you left - without nightmares, without screaming ... It's all because you were there ... And yesterday was not a dream ...”

“I am not a dream, I am real ... And I will never disappear again ...” His gaze fell on the scar from the burn, which he immediately covered with kisses. “As long as I am next to you, this will never happen again, never ... I am so sorry I was not there, forgive me, honey ...”

“Hey...” Raquel stopped his words with a kiss. “You are not guilty of anything ... Sergio, what happened to us could happen to any person, to anyone. No one is protected from this, so don't add insult to injury. We are together again, our girl is here with us, so let's better think about what is happening right here and now. And right here and now, I demand from you as many kisses as possible, because I am pretty hungry.”

Sergio laughed and immediately fulfilled his wife's wishes. Meanwhile, Diana had already woken up and went to her parents' bedroom. Laughter and quiet voices came here. Seeing them kissing, Diana realized that now it is better to leave mom and dad alone. 

“You are still insatiable.” Sergio teased wife, realizing that each kiss turned him on more and more. 

“Come on, for 11 years I have become quite old and wrinkled.”

“No way. You are as beautiful as ever.”

Without stopping kissing, Sergio turned his wife on her back, wondering how quickly her body became hotter than fire. 

“Sergio ... Our daughter is sleeping in the next room ...” Raquel tried to resist, but as soon as his lips reached her neck, she realized that it was useless. 

“She will understand everything, she is an adult girl ....”

“Of course, I understand you perfectly, so Aslan and I went for a walk, we'll be back in an hour!” Suddenly a child's voice was heard from behind the door. “And by the way, I want both a sister and a brother, and maybe even two brothers!”

Raquel had to hide her face in the pillow so as not to burst out laughing.

“Okay, just don't go far away, and don't forget to take your phone!” barely holding back his laughter, Sergio forced himself to answer. 

“God, what a miracle she is ...”

“I told you that she would understand everything ...” Sergio began to cover every inch of such a desirable body with kisses. “Did you hear your daughter's wish, dear?”  
“Do you really want to be a father of 4, Colonel?” Raquel asked with a laugh “I think it's not so easy.”

“As long as the best woman in the world is next to me, I will overcome any difficulties. And besides, from my childhood I dreamed of a big family, so I will only be happy if fate gives us three more kids.”

“Oh really ... I wish I could hear you repeat this to me after a week of sleepless nights.”

“Are you challenging me?” smiling, he continued kissing “I accept it.”

Raquel laughed hoarsely and, in a fit of passion, dug her nails into his back, leaving a line of scratches on it. For a moment it seemed to her that she was in paradise because after many years of separation, she forgot what it was like to be one with the person to whom you gave your heart and soul. 

“I love you ...” She whispered quietly, clinging to his body. 

“Mine forever ...” he whispered, kissing her neck. 

“Mine forever ...” their lips joined together. Like white and black. Like day and night. Like fire and water. 

“I need you so much ...” she pressed against his body, stroking his strong hands with her fingers, not ceasing to be surprised at how much happiness fate can give her. Sergio continued to kiss her, realizing that I would love to spend my whole life in her arms ...

“You are such a miracle ... My Angel, my Queen ...”

“Mmm ... Queen ... Not a Princess anymore?”

“Our Princess is downstairs now, and judging by the smell, she's making breakfast.”

Suddenly, a familiar melody began to play. 

Bésame, bésame mucho  
Como si fuera esta la noche La última vez  
Bésame, bésame mucho  
Que tengo miedo a perderte Perderte después  
Bésame, bésame mucho  
Como si fuera esta la noche La última vez 

“What a beautiful cover ... I have never heard such a beautiful voice, do you know who it is?” Raquel gladly closed her eyes, softly singing along. Sergio laughed. 

“I think that our daughter will surprise you more than once.”

“You must be kidding me...” Raquel stared at her husband in shock. “Children don't sing like that, it's impossible.”

“Just go down and see it.”

Throwing her robe on, Raquel immediately went down to the first floor. Sergio was right: Diana really sang. Standing near the stove, she sang a love song, not noticing anyone or anything around. Raquel watched her daughter with tears in her eyes, realizing how many important moments she had missed. How could she miss the fact that her daughter has become such an adult and talented beauty? 8 years. She missed the whole 8 years of her life that were so important for her baby! Sergio put his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder gently.

“Hi,” turning around, Diana saw her parents and hugged them. 

“It was very beautiful, honey.” Raquel whispered, lifting her daughter in her arms. Diana smiled and rested her head on her shoulder. 

“I'm glad you like it. I cooked a little here, you are probably already hungry.”

“Our daughter made us breakfast, dear, I think someone wants to spoil us.”

Kissing her mother on the cheek, Diana jumped down and started setting the table, chatting merrily with her father. And Raquel just watched them with tears in her eyes, unable to believe that they were here, next to her. That finally it became easier to breathe. That now she will not wake up in the middle of the night in an empty house and wander around like a ghost. That the pain of loss has subsided That there is no longer that wild bitterness of loss that squeezed her chest, not letting her breathe freely. That the worst is left behind. That now everything will work out and come back to normal.

“Mom, am I right?” Diana distracted her from her thoughts. 

“What are you talking about, sweetheart?”

“Mommy, are you crying?” Diana immediately ran up to her mother and hugged her. 

“Raquel, honey, what is it?” Sergio went up to his wife and hugged his girls tightly. 

“Everything is fine, my dears ... I just missed you so much ... And I still do not believe that you are now here.”

Diana and Sergio kissed her cheeks at the same time. 

“Mom, don't worry, I won't run away anymore. I'm home, right?”

“Yes, my girl, you are at home now. 

* a couple of days later *

The General's attention was attracted by the loud laughter of the soldiers, the source of which was the assembly hall. It's strange because the meeting was not supposed to start until an hour later, but judging by the music and singing, the rehearsal was already in full swing. In the room, he saw a rather amusing picture: a small brunette was standing in a circle of soldiers, humming a song to the accompaniment of a piano. The girl who was a complete copy of Sergio and who he always recognizes.

“I can't believe my eyes, Diana, is it you ?!” he exclaimed happily. Seeing the General, Diana immediately ran up to him, hugging her friend tightly.

“Hello! Of course, it's me, missing me?”

“You’re here, Lord, alive, alive ...” Hugging the girl tightly, he exhaled happily. “Where have you been all this time? You know that the whole regiment was looking for you, why didn't you come back to me?”

“I know. I just didn't want the wrong people to find me, so I decided to find my way home on my own.”

“So how did you get back? Where have you been all these years?”

“It's a long story.”

“Diana, you need to know something. Baby, your mom came home. She is looking for you, and she missed you very much.”

“I know, I'm not alone here, I'm with my mother. They are walking with dad somewhere, Probably, kissing again, they are always doing it from now on.”

“Dad?” Agustin asked in surprise. “Diana, honey, your dad ...”

“Is just right here, Comrade General.” a voice sounded behind them. 

“You must be joking me.” Martin stared at Sergio as if there was a ghost in front of him. Raquel stood next to him with a happy smile, her head resting on his shoulder. Seeing her parents, Diana ran to them. 

“Guys, guys, just calm down, please, I'm alive, I'm not a ghost, I'm alive, everything is fine.”

“You ... where did you come from?” Martin carefully put his hand on the shoulder of a comrade. 

“From that world, Captain, from that world.”

“I saw your death with my own eyes, with my own eyes! We searched the entire coastal area trying to find you! How?”

“It's a long story.”

“Alive ... Yes, you both are alive! Still found each other, who could believe that!”

“Welcome home, fighter.”

“I hope you weren’t chilling here without me, were you? And if you think that I will let you relax, you are greatly mistaken.”

“Dad, seriously? You? The rabbit will be stricter than you, don't be screw aroung!” suddenly said Diana, provoking a burst of laughter.

“Diana!” with a laugh tried to stop her daughter Raquel.

“Oh, you little hooligan, why are you betraying me like that?” Sergio picked up Diana in his arms and tickled her. 

“No, Sergio, although Diana looks like you, her character is your copy, Raquel. Only you are able to shut up a person with a few phrases!”

“Yeah, of course, as if you were a good boy here!” Raquel started to defend.

“This is a copy of her.”

“Well, fighters, are you planning to return?”

“Of course, Comrade General. I just hope that you will allow us to be together a little more?”

“Be more careful, dad, otherwise we will immediately send mom on maternity leave” Diana's next comment caused another burst of laughter. 

“Diana!” Shouted in one voice Sergio and Raquel. 

“Through the mouth of a child, as they say, my dear ... And you should think about her words. Life is full of surprises, I personally would not be surprised.”

But as it turned out later, Martin was right: fate did know how to surprise. On that day, Raquel literally flew home, because the desire to share the happy news with her husband literally tore her apart. She was already getting her keys and was about to open the house when a loud cry was heard near the trash can. 

“What ...” cry came again, and this time it was louder. The sound came from the direction of large garbage cans, which stood not far from the house. There was no one around. Approaching closer, Raquel did not hold back a cry of horror: on the ground, without any clothes, in cold January, a baby was lying on the street. 

“Oh my God, poor kid ...” taking off her jacket, Raquel immediately wrapped up the baby and took him in her arms, gently lulling the boy. “Hush, hush, my dear, don't cry, everything is fine, I'm here ... Who left you here, little one?”

“Raquel, what happened ... My God, is he alive?” Sergio's sudden appearance made Raquel jump in place. 

“I have no idea ... Someone left him here.”

“He's so cold ... Go inside, it's very cold, I'm going to the pharmacy, we need to feed him.” throwing a blanket on his wife, Sergio took her into the house and immediately ran towards the nearest pharmacy. When he returned, he saw Raquel gently hugging the baby to her, trying to calm him down. 

“Dad, who could have left him?” Diana asked, carefully taking the tiny hand.

“I don’t know, baby, I don’t know ....” Sergio watched his wife and realized that he could not take his eyes off her: smiling, with the baby in her arms, she was so tender and charming. So this is how she looked like with little Diana? He missed such an important period in their life, but now it seemed that fate itself was giving him a chance to fix it.  
“Mom, we won't let him stay at the orphanage, will we? No, mom, please, I know how it feels like, he will be very bad there, let him stay with us.” Diana seemed to read his mind. “I will help you take care of him, I will be there, I promise!”

Sergio walked over to his wife and sat down next to her.

“You thought about that too?” Raquel whispered, looking her husband in the eye. 

“Fate itself sent us this angel, how can we leave him ...”

“Then you have to know something.”

Hands trembling with excitement, Raquel pulled the ultrasound images from her bag and gave them to Sergio, who quickly realized their meaning. Raquel saw that tears appeared in his eyes, but he immediately smiled and began to kiss his beloved frantically.

“Oh, Raquel ... Thank you, thank you, thank you ... For giving me a chance to live what I missed ...” his strong hands gently stroked her belly. 

“I love you ...” she whispered happily.

“Mom, what is it?” Diana peered at the black and white drawing, but could not understand what it meant. 

“Look here.” Sergio approached Diana, trying to explain to her the meaning of incomprehensible silhouettes. “There are still very tiny hands, and here are the legs. Baby, this means that soon you will have either 2 brothers or 2 sisters, well, or just brother and sister.” 

“You wanted that, didn't you?” Raquel asked, seeing how shocked her daughter was. 

“YES!!!” Diana shouted loudly, jumping across the room with joy. “I will be an older sister, how great it is !!!”

Seeing how happy her daughter was, Raquel could not hold back tears of joy.

“Oh God, I can hardly believe that our words have become reality ... Do you think I will be a good mom?” Raquel, it seemed, still could not believe in the reality of today's events. Sergio hugged his wife with a smile, gently stroking her belly.

“Dear, you are the most loving and best mom, believe me. And I am next to you. And as long as we are together, we can do everything.”

* October 12, 2027 *

“Marivi, honey, where is your brother? Raquel scanned the audience with an anxious look, trying to find her son. 

“Mom, do not worry, he ran for, and here he is!” 

“Andres, come here, son!” breathing a sigh of relief, Sergio hugged his son tightly and sat him next to his brother and sister. ”Don't run away like that anymore, okay? Don't scare my mom and me.”

“Everything is fine, when will Diana sing?”

“Soon, baby” -Raquel with a smile straightened his unruly hair, which Andres clearly took over from his father. And then the voice of the leader of the parade was heard on the huge platform.

We all know very well that exactly 535 years ago Christopher Columbus and his team landed in the New World, bringing the Spanish language and culture there. Day after day, step by step, we built and developed our country. We loved and protected. Mourned those who gave their lives and rejoiced at every victory. Let those who are no longer with us will be forever alive in our hearts. 

Diana took the stage. In a simple white dress and with loose hair, she looked like a beautiful princess. 

“How did she grow up ...” 

“Our daughter is so beautiful ...” Sergio answered in a trembling voice. The guitar started playing, and the names of those soldiers who gave their lives for the country, for honor and freedom, for relatives and friends appeared on the screen. 

* ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?  
Que eras fácil de olvidar  
No hagas caso a tus amigos  
Solo son testigos de la otra mitad  
Dos besos son demasiado  
Y un beso no bastará  
Y aunque adviertan a soldados  
Si está enamorado en guerra morirá  
At a soundless signal, everyone at the parade stood up, to salute those who were no longer around.  
** Ya no tienes que cuidarme porque yo  
Siempre he sabido que tus besos matan  
Que tus promesas riman con dolor  
Que eres experta en robarle latidos a mi corazón  
Y tú nunca juraste que saldría ileso  
Ya no te atrevas a pedir conf perdón  
Y te confieso que ni me arrepiento  
Y aunque estoy sufriendo podría estar peor  
Woah oh oh  
Sabiendo que tus besos matan moriré de amor 

Sergio grabbed his wife's hand tightly, thanking God for being with her. Yes, he knew before how cruel war can be, which, like a hurricane, bursts into peaceful life, destroying everything that people hold so dear to. As a cruel and cold-blooded killer, it makes you watch the death of friends who fought with you shoulder to shoulder. Like a ruthless punisher, it takes away your home and the peaceful sky above your head. A ruthless bullet kills young boys who are doing their duty to the country, but worst of all, it mercilessly takes away those whom you value so much and whom you love so much. But even war has no power where love is. Love, which, like a ray of light, shows the way in the dark tunnel of longing and pain. Which gives hope, because, in order to protect loved ones, you can survive thousands of wars and battles. Love, that makes you go into battle with the thought "I will come back to you, dear, even if I die, because love does not know what death is"


End file.
